Once Upon a Time
by NavyWriterChic
Summary: In the stunning sequel to "Pardon my Past," Princess Lynnea Lokison must traverse time to save her family and kingdom from destruction. Along the way, she encounters perilous dangers, shadowy enemies, dark family secrets, and attacks against her heart. Can she save her family, kingdom, and herself before the timestream is destroyed and risk not being born. Hawkeye/OFC, Loki/Jane
1. Prologue

**__**_Welcome back my children! As I promised, here is the sequel to "Pardon my Past," aptly titled "Once Upon a Time." This tale goes a little outside my usual realm of Jane and Loki, but it does involve them. Our protagonist is their youngest child, their daughter Lynnea Rose Lokison.  
_

_For a visual, **Olivia Wilde** - Lynnea Lokison, with long brown wavy hair hair will be your image.  
_

_Once Upon a Time takes place over 1200 years after "Pardon my Past" took place. Loki and Jane are still together and have had their two special / pre-destined children; their daughter and elder son Lukas James Lokison.  
_

_**Disclaimer:** I own Lynnea, Lyndsay Morgan, Lukas, and this storyline. Everyone else is property of Marvel Entertainment, the music is of the composers or performers meant solely for inspiration and feeling, and...well, I think that covers everything.  
_

_For this, please listen to "Doors open from both sides" on The Avengers Soundtrack.  
_

* * *

**_Prologue_**

_Diary of Lynnea Rose_

_Once upon a time, mankind believed in a sole thought: that they were not alone in the universe. Otherworldly being, gods and those that would protect them lived amongst the stars of the cosmos. Their kingdom was Asgard, the golden eternal realm ruled by Odin, the Father of All._

_His sons, Thor, god of Thunder and Loki, god of Mischief once took separate refuges in the mortal realm, once banished for their actions. Each of them fell in love with the same mortal woman._

_However, this mortal was special. She held great power within her soul...for she was Sigyn, a goddess reincarnated after her tragic demise. The dark prince, Loki, had once been married to this woman, but believed her to be gone. _

_A great calamity occurred, but Loki lovingly sacrificed himself so she could live. It was only through the Allfather's intervention did the prince return to life and shed his darkness and be with his_ wife, _princess, and lover to spend his eternity from now till the end. _

_Before their first child would be born, the goddess Vor foresaw that Asgard would one day fall...but when all hope would seem lost, two beacons of light would emerge and save Asgard from its destructor. These were the children of Sigyn and Loki._

_The prophesy came to pass and it seemed as though time stood still. It seemed so long ago...when I last heard my mother's voice as she screamed for mercy._

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

_Remember to always review and I will respond to every single one (unless you are a guest because it will not let me)_


	2. Chapter 1 Wishing time would stand still

_Welcome back to "Once Upon a Time." We now jump into the main text of the story. It is 1200 years in the future since "Pardon my Past" (If you have not read it, you may want to turn around and read it first before venturing here)._

_For your visuals:_

**Lynnea Rose** - Olivia Wilde  
**Lukas James** - Shiloh Fernandez  
**Loki**, **Jane, Thor, Heimdall** - All their original portrayers

_* And please do not be upset with me halfway through. It is really sad, but I had to do it to make this seem as though it was the only way to save their kingdom.  
_

_**Music**_

_**Introduction and Lukas staring out **- "Doors open on both sides" from Avengers  
__**Mourning** - "They called it" also from Avengers  
__**Impending attack and the plan** - "Queen of the Damned" from Queen of the Damned  
__**Surtur attacks palace / kids flee** **/ kids fight** - "Fall" from Tron: Legacy  
__**Portal to the past** - "Disc Wars" from Tron: Legacy_

* * *

**Chapter One - Wishing time would stand still**  
_Asgard, Royal Kingdom of Odinson Family_

_It had been years of darkness that claimed and plagued the nine realms. The fire giant Surtur of Muspelheim sought to end the reign of Lord Odin and to take control of the cosmos. _

_The battle waged for days, but in the end, the great Asgardian king, Odin Allfather fell._

_Asgardians and those of the other realms fled to the golden kingdom; seeking sanctuary and protection under the rule of Thor Odinson, the new king of the nine realms._

_But Surtur was relentless. He took control, obliterating and enslaving all that dare oppose him. First it was the Frost Giants of Jotunheim, now slaves to create his weapons for his fire giants and drage warriors. Many more fell under the crushing weight of his oppression. _

_However, he saved Vanaheim and Swartvelheim for last._

_The light and dark elves fled to Asgard in order to aid the Asgardians in their plight against the darkness._

_With the Odinson House in chaos, and with a newly elected king in command, it was up to a new a generation to take the fight to them._

* * *

The castle was secured as was the main village that surrounded her. Sentries lined the walls ensuring the protection of the people and royals within it.

One such young man, adorned in his royal armor with a long sword sheathed at his side walked up the ramp toward the wall. He wanted to see it for himself.

The other soldiers, Asgardian and elf alike, looked upon their prince as he approached the edge. His golden helmet shined in the burning fires and setting sun near the mountain.

It had been years since Surtur and his forces began their perilous purge to attempt to destroy Asgard. Everyone thought it was Ragnarok begun...since his grandfather, Odin, had fallen in battle.

But Prince Lukas Lokison, leader of the military forces would fight till his last breath be extinguished.

It was an honor to serve as the Commander of the Royal Infantry while his uncle Thor Odinson had to take the throne and rule the people. His father, Loki was in the midst of his own crisis and needed to...no. She was not dead.

But Surtur made him listen to her screams. She begged for mercy, in all their names, but the demon sought to torture his father.

And now the city mourned the death of their princess.

"Sire," one of his captains approached him as he stared at the smoky ruins outside the city walls.

"Yes," Lukas replied.

"The demons have come to bare the princess," the guard said. "They are leaving her at the gates."

"Notify my father immediately," he ordered him and faced his archers. "Be ready!"

Lukas charged down the ramps to the ground level and awaited the moment when the golden metal gates would open.

The prince looked to the tower and signaled "eyes forward" in the way that his greatest archer would order the others.

The doors were opened, allowing the light to pierce the darkness.

He magically readied his staff, the very one that his father had crafted when he rescued his own mother from Midgard. It was once used to defend her life, and now it would be used to defend his kingdom until the end of it all.

Outside, there was a platform covered in cloths and puddling stains of blood.

Lukas walked outside very cautiously, expecting Surtur to attempt to kill him next. He held the staff out before him, scanning the area.

However, he was disappointed when he arrived to the body. There was no danger to him or the people.

Pulling aside the fabric, it was as he expected, and yet dreaded. The bile in his mouth was hard to swallow when he saw her, but bravery was what he summoned to relieve him.

"Bring her in," he ordered, a tear slipping down his cheek and becoming lost behind the golden armor that surrounded his face. "She does not deserve to be like this."

The soldiers joined him and carried in the platform.

He awaited an attack, but with his extended vision, he saw the demons simply standing there. Some were sneering in laughter at his pain.

Surtur was there, grinning beyond his flaming bones of teeth.

"Till we meet," he lightly said.

"_Looking forward to it...boy_," the demon spoke so he could hear it.

The gates were resealed and fortified.

"Take her to the palace and have her cleaned and presentable. My father should not have to see her like this," Lukas ordered. "Hold the line!"

The sentries and soldiers did as they were told. They carried the princess toward the royal palace doors, he following close behind.

The people tossed red rose petals from their balconies and bowed down as the princess's body passed them. The whole city would mourn her.

At least now, they had the proof that she was dead.

* * *

The wails that came from Loki Odinson filled the halls and echoed through the realm around as his hands held the dead hand of Princess Jane, his wife. He fell to his knees at the bedside in the healing room where she had been cleaned and presentable for him.

He had not wanted to believe that Surtur had slain her, but she died fighting apparently.

Jane had been spending a great deal of time in Valhalla with her mother Freyja and Lady Sif. He believed his wife, a valkyrie herself and the other female warriors would be able to fend off an attack against them.

It had been a bloodbath. Some valkyries had made it here to the royal castle, but Surtur had taken great pride in killing his mother-in-law and Lady Sif. He saved Jane for last; to torture him while she screamed.

"_Loki, never surrender_," her words echoed through his mind. "_Protect our children...protect them to the end_."

Then her screams filled his ears and Loki wept powerfully over her dead body. His forehead struck his hands that held the blood covered hand of his dead wife.

He figured her to be safe in Valhalla, but Surtur's diversion attack on the light elves hid his real agenda: eradicate the valkyries, the one warrior group that could offer their assistance should they be called. He should have gone to Valhalla and retrieved her, made her to stay in the castle with them. Then she would be alive and well.

Now everyone was dead. Jane, Sif, his mother and father...who was left due to this ungodly war.

Now he would never see her again, until he was dead.

And hopefully this curse that had been placed upon him would take him sooner of later.

This curse was unlike anything he had seen before. It had been cast upon him when he had gone into battle against Surtur himself. It prevented him from being harmed (by others or himself), sleeping, eating, everything.

It was almost as though he were being for last.

But Amora the Enchantress had tried everything she could to remove the curse, and it would not allow him to be free. This was the work of a magic that was stronger than hers or his.

A hand, a gloved hand with bracer came to rest on his shoulder.

"I am sorry father," his son's voice told him. "I wish I could have gotten to her in time."

"I know you would have son," he told him, taking tight hold of his hand. "If you and or your sister had gone to Valhalla's or Freyjr's hall, I would have lost all three of you. We could not have taken that chance."

"But mother would have been home if she had not decided to become at valkyrie herself. She did not have confidence in our abilities. We could have stopped Surtur long before he reached our walls. Now, we cower behind them, hoping that we can survive these dark days."

Loki stood at his son's protesting feelings and argument. "If you had gone, if you or your sister had gone with your mother, I would be burying all three of you," he shouted, putting his hands on his arms. "Barely any of the Valkyries survived or they died trying to be healed. Your mother may be gone, but she did die a warrior's death. Now I have to worry about my children, my precious children, being out on the front lines again and I may have to watch them leave me too!"

His emotional state took him back to the floor, his hand clutched onto Lukas's raven cape with red silk underneath.

His precious son dropped to a knee, adjusting his sword so be beside him.

"I am sorry father," his son told him. "I just want to prove to you that Lynnea and I, we can restore peace to our realm. We are the finest warriors next to the Warriors Three. We can beat them. And yes, mother did die a warrior's death, but her tale will become legend and we shall share that tale with our families forever."

"At this rate my boy," he replied, choking back tears, "the only peace we will find is when we return to Valhalla in Freyr's hall."

"Brother," a young woman of dark chestnut hair and piercing pale green eyes joined them.

It was his precious baby girl, Lynnea; the radiant flower of Asgard. Beside her as always was another of his sons, Vali the lone wolf. Though he hunted alone, there was only one person in all the realms he would communicate with...and that was Lynnea.

But she was not just a radiant flower. She was the greatest archer in all of Asgard's ranks.

"Lynnea, you are still with us my baby," Loki said, seemingly surprised that she was still alive.

His daughter came and embraced him once she set her magical bow upon the ground.

"I will always be here papa," she told him.

Loki smoothed a hand down her hair, feeling and smelling like Jane every second she was there.

Suddenly, there was shouting and the palace was shaking.

"Brother!" a voice shouted from the throne room.

It was Thor.

Prince Loki took his daughter's hand and went dashing to the throne room with both of his children.

* * *

Thor, the newly crowned King of Asgard was looking out the balcony from the throne room. It was high enough that they were able to see a sea of flame march across the lands.

Surtur's armies were moving closer to the city and the wall that shielded them all from death.

"May Hela have mercy upon us all," Loki whispered, in reference to his daughter who ruled the underworld. It was for sure that they were all going to die soon.

"We have not lost yet father," Lynnea said. "We still have time."

"Time?" Lukas whispered.

"Time is a luxury that we cannot afford to waste," Thor told them all. "We must dispatch every man, boy, and abled fighter to the walls to defend our..."

"No, time," Lukas said. "That is the answer."

"What are you talking about Lukas?" she asked.

"These events were put into motion because Surtur somehow got his hands on the tesseract that mysteriously vanished from our treasure vaults," his son began to explain. "Great king and uncle, you and father brought it back when you returned from fighting and defending Midgard before the war started."

"What is your point son?" he asked.

"Something in time's stream of life has been altered. Someone retrieved the tesseract from a different period while it was still in the possession of the humans of Midgard. They gave it to Surtur who was able to bring back the Flame Sword; the very sword used to strike down the Allfather."

Lukas was wise in his thinking, completely amazing him and how proud he was to call him son.

"We go into the timestream, find the ebb or the disturbance and heal it," he told them. "By allowing it to return to Asgard and be in our possession, we can prevent it from being stolen. That will prevent this war and stop all the deaths...mother, Sif, grandfather..."

Thor went to his nephew and put his hands upon his shoulders. "A wise man you have become Lukas, son of Loki," his brother told his son. "You and your sister will go."

"No," both Loki and Lukas said identically.

"No," he told his brother, pulling Lynnea and his temples together. "I am not going to send both of my children away into the ripples and waves of time without knowing where they are going. Whether or not they are safe. I have already lost Jane and I refuse to lose my children as well." He was seething with anger.

"Father," his baby girl rested her hands on his cheeks to try and calm him.

"Linney," he called her by her pet name, tears gushing from his eyes. He stared at her as though he were staring at Jane with green eyes. He grasped a powerful hold of her in his arms. "I cannot lose either of you."

Lukas came and they trapped Lynnea in between them.

"Loki," his brother called to him, "I do not want to endanger your children. I would never want to endanger Torunn either. But brother, there have been too many deaths at the hands of these demons. If we can get them out of here and they can save our entire kingdom including those we love and adore, it is a risk that is worth taking."

"Agreed," a booming, echoing voice spoke to them.

Heimdall appeared in the throne room door passage.

"I have identified the disturbance in the timestream's flow," the gatekeeper informed them. "However, I am unable to see the identity of the cause. We should dispatch the children immediately."

Loki stared into his daughter's eyes, the same eyes that he had; pale, Earthly, and clear.

"Father," Lukas spoke up, "before we were born, the great Vor said that we, the children of Loki, son of Odin, were to be the heroes of Asgard. This has to be it. This is our time to make, to prove that destiny true."

It was decided then. His children were leaving and he would not know if he would see them again.

* * *

Lukas and Lynnea Lokison adjourned to the weapons vault and were unloading all their unimportant gear and settling for taking only the essentials.

They would enchant these weapons and store them in their own personal limbo closets (a trick taught to them by their father) so they could travel with ease.

Both were silent as they focused on what they needed.

Lukas opted for small knives and hidden combat weapons on his person while his sword would be stashed away for his use later.

Lynnea grabbed her finest arrows with their pristine tips, her strongest and largest quiver, and her beautiful magical bow. She plucked the string, hearing it hum like a gentle harp.

Vali walked down the stairs to them and growled.

"Oh big brother," Lynnea spoke to him, "be calm. It keeps the mind sharp and focused upon the task at hand."

Her human brother laughed.

"And where have you heard that from?" he asked.

"From a very wise person once," she replied.

"Me."

"Nope. Mom."

His eyes turned and began to bore into her skull. She could feel as he reached deep into her mind.

"You are not going to change my mind," she told him. "We are going into that timestream and fix this problem before anything else goes wrong."

Lukas came and sat on the table where her hidden arm bracer dagger was before she slipped it underneath.

"You know sister, this mission is extremely dangerous," he tried convincing her. "We are going to a realm that we have never visited or interacted with; in a time period that will be unlike anything we have ever experienced."

"Would that be fear I hear in your voice brother?" She did not look at him.

"Do you mean to say that you are not afraid?"

She was quiet for a second and tossed her quiver over her back.

"I would be lying to my own heart to say that I was not," she answered his inquiry. "What if by going to fix the timestream, we cause problems for our family and life here. There is the chance that we will make things worse."

"I suppose that it is something to remember," he added as he pushed himself off the table. "Maybe I should go at this alone?" he suggested.

She spun her head so to look at him. "Why?"

"Someone needs to stay here and protect the castle, to look after father, and our cousin. Why let it not be you?"

Vali growled.

"No one was asking you," he told him.

The wolf barked loudly.

"Now stop it you two," she softly told them both. "Lukas I understand your concern about us going into the past to find a way to save our present. We have not been separated since the day we were born. I am not going to start now. I will be going with you. Besides, if I do not go and the kingdom should fall..."

"It will not fall with you at its door protecting it," Lukas interjected.

"I am saying if it does. You would not want me to have to be forced to marry that monster, correct?"

Vali growled.

"That is one thing that we both agree on," her brother said and held up a hand.

Lynnea took that hand, their leather bracers meeting against one another, their eyes locked upon one another

The siblings made their way back up the stairs, moving aside the illusional door that kept the vault hidden, and reentered their home.

Moving with stealth and their cloaks barely gracing the floor, Lukas and Lynnea walked calmly and quietly.

They needed to make their way to the Orbital Observatory where Heimdall would be awaiting their arrival. However, they still needed to get there.

Vali trotted very calmly between them.

Suddenly, the wolf brother stopped and turned toward the passage to their right. It was the main entrance to their palace. He contorted his muscles and was ready to pounce by the way he growled and bore his fangs.

"Vali," she said his name. "What is it?"

The doors suddenly imploded in a colossal display of magical force; forcing them down to the ground.

The siblings sat back up and stared into the smoking, flaming unknown.

Surtur's fire-firfirstel soldiers finally began to appear from the smoky ruins.

What frightened Lukas most was that Surtur stood behind his ranks, the flames that glowed behind his skull and curving horns were not frightening from a distance, but now he was less than a hundred paces from them.

The laughter that came from the demon chilled them to the core.

"Bring them," Surtur ordered with his clawed finger pointing at them.

The lizards came charging at them.

Lukas unsheathed his sword and Lynnea materialized her enchanted bow to life. They were both ready to attack.

Just before they were accosted, a large being came down and landed before them.

It was their uncle, Mjolnir in hand and their father holding the magical spear of the Allfather.

"Invaders," Thor growled through his teeth. "Are you ready brother?"

"I crave the fight," their father said. "Children, I want you to go. Run."

"We're not leaving you father," Lynnea cried. "We will fight with you till death."

"There will be nothing but unless you to do as your uncle has asked of you," he told them. "I have finally agreed to allow you to leave. Now do as I command of you and go!"

Their father unleashed a large magical wave at the demons.

And their family charged into battle; in defending them in the process.

"Come on!" her brother ordered dragging her down the hall so they could reach Heimdall.

* * *

Surtur watched as King Thor, Prince Loki, and a wolf creature charge toward his troops in the entrance hallway to the Palace of the Gods. He stood there waiting for his monsters to clear the way.

The Asgardians were fighting bravely, but would not be able to fight forever.

He had seen the trickster's princess daughter in the distance. He could feel her at every point within the palace and longed claim her.

It was all because of his ally that had come to him that allowed this moment to become reality.

His ally came to stand beside him. The dark emerald cloak with hood that covered his head and his entire body coated him in a palpable mystery.

"You have done well magician," Surtur spoke.

"That pretty little brunette back there," the magician asked, a digit barely seen at the edge of the cloak. "That her?"

"Lynnea Rose Lokison," the fire king responded as he watched her elder brother grab her by the arm and drag her away into the palace. "Youngest daughter of Prince Loki and Lady Jane Odinson."

"Quite the looker," his friend acknowledged. "Can see why you have the hots for her, no pun intended of course."

The fire lord growled as he faced him.

"Easy there big fella," his defiant friend told him. "You will have the princess as your bride and I will have control of the castle and all of the wonderful toys within."

"You will have all you desire and more," he assured his ally.

"Then lets retrieve the girl," the magician said and walked into the castle.

Surtur followed.

* * *

Lukas and Lynnea were still running through palace that was slowly under siege. The once golden halls and marble floors were filled with scattering, terrified Asgardians who screamed and cried for help.

They had to get to the portal room and to Heimdall.

The siblings ran with all the power in their bodies and bravery energizing their hearts.

It was all an enduring sprint to stop the chaos.

They were near the Orbital Observatory where the stars were observed and portals were created, but their path was suddenly cut-off by the shattering windows.

Lynnea slid to a stop and used the ground to brace herself from falling.

Firelizards were there to prevent them from proceeding to their destination.

"There she is," one of the soldiers hissed.

"And here we are," Lukas challenged.

"Lukas," she cried.

Her brother leapt into the air, ripping out his blade, and slicing one of the demons down the entire middle of his body. He lifted it to stake one within his heart, but one behind was going to slice him in the back.

She unfurled her bow, brought an arrow, and fired without even aiming; striking the demon between his eyes.

Her brother owed her yet again.

"Your pattern continues," her brother jested with her.

Lynnea smiled.

"Children," a voice called out down the hall for them. "Come, now!"

More windows behind them shattered and they would soon be overtaken.

The two of them ran for the open doors where Heimdall was awaiting their arrival. They were barely able to get into the doorway and get it closed before more of the demons arrived.

The door was magically sealed to prevent entry.

"Heimdall, are we ready to leave?" Lukas asked. "Those doors will not hold for long."

"I have isolated the disturbance in time's mighty current," the gatekeeper spoke to them. They stood with him at a pool of glowing blue water. With his hand he showed where they were going and what time period they would travel too.

"Midgard?" her brother said. "We are going to Midgard."

"Not just any Midgard brother," she told him. "2011 and Midgard. The time before our father met our mother. A time when mortals had barely heard of Asgardians and Asgard, except in storybooks."

Lukas looked to the Gatekeeper.

"I am afraid that Princess Lynnea is correct your majesty," Heimdall told him. "During this time, your father was consumed by obtaining power and darkness that claimed his soul. He is on Jotunheim now, but did travel to Midgard." He walked to a pulpit and retrieved a box from it. "You must not give away any secrets as to the future you are from. For if anything were to interrupt time's normal progression, you could inadvertently harm it more than heal it."

He opened the box.

"In here are tokens that will keep your Asgardian natures from being detected," Heimdall told them. "Wear them to protect yourselves from being exposed. Humans today understand and accept Asgardians for whom they are. In that time, they do not understand and fear us."

Lukas took the cuff bracelet and put it around his wrist.

Lynnea took the leather and charm and clipped it tightly around her neck.

There was another token in there. It was a thick silver cuff with a sphere of glowing light. Within the glass, small amounts of sparkling dust were seen.

"What is this?" he asked.

"That would be a gift from your grandmother the queen," Heimdall told them. "It is her own time medallion that will allow you to return home once you have succeeded in your mission. Touch the orb, sprinkle some of the stardust, and focus upon your home here. You will be brought back to us."

The doors were blasted against, but held strong. Heimdall's treasure box was dropped to the floor.

"Hurry now children, we are running out of time," the Gatekeeper told them.

"No argument there," Lukas said.

Heimdall took his sword and pierced it into the watery illusion of where he was about to send them.

The image and location were magically replicated into a glowing portal ring that opened. Glowing blue and green light awaited them to enter.

Suddenly, the doors opened and demons filled the corridor.

"Go now children!"

Their emissary took a magical copy of his blade and used it to defend the children in order to help them.

Lynnea reached down and grabbed the time bracelet from the box and headed for the portal.

They heard pain and watched Heimdall drop to a knee.

"Heimdall!" Lukas shouted and charged into battle.

"Lukas!" she cried.

"Go Lynnea!" her brother cried fighting. "Surtur wants you! Free yourself and save us all!" He killed two more demons with his sword.

Then her suitor was seen marching toward the chamber.

Her wolf brother growled and charged. However she watched as Vali was struck, flying to where he crashed against pillar.

"Vali!" she cried. "Lukas, I am not leaving without you!"

"Yes, you are!"

Lukas fired a magical blast at her and Lynnea fell into the portal.

She felt the cool rush of the energy as her body disassembled and traveled through time's rushing flow.

* * *

Lukas knew that it had to be done. Someone had to go through the portal in attempt to save their kingdom.

If his baby sister would not go willingly, then by force she would.

"She's through," Heimdall shouted. "She is safe."

"Then let us keep her that way," Lukas acknowledged.

They both both knew what had to be done.

Heimdall and Prince Lukas took their swords simultaneously and struck at the portal activation column. Their combined strengths were enough to shatter it into nothing but a memory.

The demons overtook them both, knocking them to the floor.

His hand that held his sword was tromped on, feeling the bones crack and pain shoot through his body.

"You are brave Prince Lukas," Surtur said to him as he ground his foot deeper into his hand. "But your bravery is masked by your foolishness."

The prince looked up at his conqueror.

"Will you scream, like your mother did, I wonder?" the demon of fire asked.

"Return my sword to my hand and let me show you," Lukas said.

The demon laughed.

"I think not boy," he told him. "What realm did your sister escape to? Alfheim? Nifheim?"

"Midgard," a voice called into the chamber.

They looked as the rest of the demon army were escorted by a man shadowed in a dark cloak.

"It is the easiest place for her to hide," the being said to them. "But it is a realm that I have profane knowledge of. She will not stay hidden for long."

"Not before my sister destroys you and heals the pain you have caused to it," Lukas said.

"Silence son," Heimdall whispered to him.

The cloaked figure came to him.

He was suddenly wrenched up by a metal glove that covered over his entire grasp with talons that nearly pierced into his throat.

"So my boy," the man said. "You not only cast your sister down to Midgard, but around when I am from. Such a nobel plan...one that will end the same way. With the destruction of your kingdom, your family, and your lives."

Lukas was tossed into a hoard of Surtur's minions.

"Take the nobel son down into the dungeons and make sure he does not escape," the magician ordered. "I have to find a way of pursuing the precious princess and bring her back here."

He howled in anger as he was lead away.

* * *

Surtur once again came to his side while he observed the console that had been destroyed. This Asgardian tech would need to be repaired if it was going to be used again.

"Can you repair this device?" Surtur said. "The Gatekeeper will obviously not assist you."

"I will not be able to pursue your betrothed through this portal," the wizard stated. "I will use my own method of transport, but I will need the tesseract returned to me for a while so that I can return her to you."

"I will not magician," the demon growled. "That is my greatest treasure."

"Wait, I thought the princess was going to be your greatest treasure," he challenged him. "That was why you wanted her so badly."

"I do not own her yet. Once she is mine, she will be my possession, one I shall command and control for all eternity."

"You really need to clarify these things."

Surtur took the wizard by the throat and held him high for all to see. "I have grown weary of your human insults and defiance of my authority. Now you will do as you have promised and bring Princess Lynnea back to me or I will take your life as quickly as I could have when you arrived here."

"If you kill me, then the princess will succeed in stopping everything that you have accomplished," he tried to negotiate for his life. "You will not be standing in the palace of the gods, but rather in some dark hole where the princess will bury you under a mountain or something equally evil. You choose?"

The demon thankfully saw his point as valid and put him down. The fire lord spoke one last time before he left the room.

"You had best deliver on your promise Doom," the demon said. "For your sake."

And Viktor knew that his clock was ticking.

* * *

**Translation** = Fire-firfirstel - Fire lizards. Think of lizards that are red and black, standing on two legs and have intelligence. Sort of a velociraptor in a way.

_So Doom is helping Surtur, Lukas and the rest of the family has been taken captive, and Lynnea is on her way to 2011 Midgard. Lot to happen in one chapter I know, but do not forget to review and I promise you will not be disappointed._


	3. Chapter 2 Angel from the sky

_Sorry there has been such a gap since the first two chapters, but life has been really chaotic for me. I hope that this chapter will make up for it. Please do not forget to review as through the chaos, your messages have been giving me strength and inspiration._

**Music:**

**Lynnea falling** - "They called it" from Avengers  
**Lynnea recuperating **- "Dying Hero" from Iron Man 2  
**Lynnea escaping ship** - "One Way Trip" from Avengers (starting at about the 2:10 mark)  
_  
_

* * *

**Chapter Two: Angel from the sky**

_Midgard - 2011  
_

She was not in control of her destiny or her body. She tumbled and fell through the timestream's rapids. Her body struck the walls and bounced her off the stars and astral entities that controlled her path.

Lynnea screamed and cried for it to end. For her to arrive on Midgard in the time that she was supposed to land in; the year 2011, it would be a miracle.

Finally, the blue and green realm of her mother's homeland appeared in her vision and she was starting to slow her speed down.

With her hands, she directed her course in piercing through the atmosphere on the darkest side of the planet.

The only thing that she knew about Midgard was that the humans were often taken aback by outsiders. Her uncle and father had visited Midgard a couple of times, but it wasn't until after a great battle with a group of heroes called the Avengers were they welcomed.

But that was all. She did not know where she was going to land or what she was going to do to blend in once there.

Her body plunged through the clouds and finally saw nothing but darkness.

Lynnea thought she was going to strike the ground.

Then the ground became uneven and glowed under the moonlight.

The cold fluid abyss cradled her landing and made it much easier than landing the ground. She landed in water.

Surfacing, she took in a huge gasp of breath and flung her long hair behind her.

Now to find somewhere to swim too.

However, she as not given that chance as a wave was coming down upon her.

The princess tried to swim, but was swallowed. Her air in her lungs was pushed out of her body.

The darkness consumed her.

* * *

_Cruise ship: The Enchantment of the Seas_

Along the coastline of Mexico, the large cruise-liner the Enchantment of the Seas moved very calmly around the waves that pushed against her hull. It was a hard ride, but they would not have left the Mexican Riviera if it was not safe.

Everyone had seen a shooting star shoot across the sky and were amazed as it burned out.

Torrance and Gregory Marsh were walking along the main deck enjoying the sea air and the glowing moon outside on their way back to their stateroom.

"Such a wonderful evening," she said to him.

"Anything for you," he replied and went in to kiss her.

"Please dearest," she said. "You would not want your wife to see us together."

"I think she will understand," he told her. "It's not like we have been married long."

The playful banter between them always kept their relationship fresh and exciting.

Torrance accepted the next kiss, but was looking out beyond the railing and pulled away from her husband.

"What, what?" he asked.

"I thought I saw something," she said.

"Probably some sea trash," he reassured her. "Just forget it and kiss me."

She looked deeper over the railing and finally relocated what she thought she had seen.

There was a body in the water.

"Look, right there Greg," she shouted. "There is a body in the water."

Her husband finally saw where she was pointed and believed her.

"Man overboard!" he shouted and went running.

"Help!" Torrance shouted.

* * *

Crewmembers of the Enchantment heard the disturbances from several passengers that were declaring that there was a man overboard.

The captain used his binoculars to look about and that was when he got a view of a body, a woman's body in the water. She was bobbing up and down on the violent waves.

"Deploy rescue!" he ordered. "Move!"

People gathered along the railing watched as a rescue crew was dispatched in a lifeboat to retrieve the woman there.

* * *

The crew pulled up alongside the body, noticing how pale and cold she appeared to be.

"Bring her on board," the driver of the lifeboat said. "Gently, gently so you don't tip us over."

They put her body down on the floor so the medical officer could start his analysis.

"Get us back to the ship," the Corpsman ordered. "Miss, miss," he directed his training to trying to revive their floater.

"Where do you think she came from?" one of the others asked him. "I mean check out the attire. Did she fall off a pirate ship or something?"

They carried her off the lifeboat, put her on a backboard, and proceeded to carry her down below deck to assess her injuries.

* * *

The world around her was not dark and her body was freezing cold. Everything in her body was numb.

Focusing her life-energy, she pushed it quietly down her flank and to her feet. It was just like the roots of a tree. Pushing water and nutrients down to the feet to bring them to life would bring her trunk back to full strength. The branches that were her arms allowed her twiggy fingers to start moving.

It would not be long now. She would regain her consciousness and return to full alertness.

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

"Hey," one of the medical nurses came outside the infirmary where the doctor was helping a child with a bummed knee, "she's coming to."

Doctor Nelson came into the room where they had put the drowning rescue victim after giving her CPR and getting her to cough out the water in her lungs.

After they knew she had a pulse and was breathing on her own, the young woman was apparently weak from the hypothermia that she passed out again.

Now she was stirring.

They already had taken photos and notified all major media outlets and law enforcement agencies about her being found.

She finally moved a hand and was exploring her face and rubbing her eyes.

"Miss," the doctor said. "Miss, can you open your eyes?"

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

_Open your eyes_, she spoke to her body as the energy had nearly pooled and finished its way up through her neck and head. It is time to wake up.

Finally the bright light burned into her eyes and Linney had to wait for them to refocus so she could tolerate the light.

Where was she? People were talking to her.

"Miss, miss, can you hear me? Please squeeze my hand if you can understand me," a voice was speaking to her. "Can you..."

Her hand snapped to life and wrapped around the first thing she could.

The man was shocked as she wrapped her hand around his neck. Her eyes blazed open as she sat up.

"Hey!" another voice shouted at her and tried to stop her.

_What am I doing_? she thought. _I need to calm down as these humans must have saved me_.

She released the man and both of them backed away.

"I...I am...sorry," she told them as she breathed heavily.

"It is OK child," the elder of the two men spoke to her, the one she had her hand around his throat. "Are you OK?"

Lynnea gathered her legs in her arms' embrace. It was a defensive position and wanted to keep herself together and safe.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You are aboard the sailing vessel Enchantment of the Seas," the doctor spoke to her. "You were found floating in the water."

"Then you saved me?" she asked them. "To that, I thank you. If I may ask, what time period is this?"

The younger man snorted in laughter at her inquiry.

"May I ask what is so amusing?" she asked.

"Oh nothing," the young man who brought her a glass with water. "Just the way you are talking. It is kind of weird. Is it the way you normally talk?"

"Someone of my upbringing is taught proper communication with strangers," she told them of her Asgardian education. "It is a matter of respect."

"Do you remember your name?" the older man said.

_Interesting question_, she thought. She did not need anyone to know who she was or to give away her position.

She sat in deep thought for a few moments, but finally decided against her better judgment to say, "Jane," after her mother.

"Very pretty," the elder gentleman said. "At least it is good that you do remember your name. In response to your other question, it is 2011."

Success. Even though Lukas had blasted her out of her control into the portal, she had still successfully landed on Midgard and in the correct time period.

"You say that we are aboard a watercraft. When will we be returning to the shore?"

"Day after tomorrow," the younger nurse told her. "We will be returning to the port of Los Angeles. Do you have anyone that can meet you or someone we can contact Ms. Jane?"

"I am afraid not," she told them. It did not matter. Once they got closer to the shore, she would make her escape and get away.

She still had a mission to complete.

* * *

_Two days later_

The cruise liner returned to the port of Los Angeles, crew members lined the pier to aid the vessel in returning.

But there was a large line-up of black cars and people in suits standing outside. All of them wore sunglasses or uniforms of law enforcement.

Agent Phil Coulsen stood erect, watching the sailing vessel as it came in. In his hand was a folder and a black and white photograph. He took a look at the photo of the person they were here to acquire.

She was a drowning victim who was rescued by the crew of this cruise liner and survived. That was not the reason for SHIELD coming to get her. The fact that something plummeted into the ocean minutes before she was rescued was the main reason.

They believed that the two events were connected and that was why he had been sent to get her.

"Let's go," he spoke to the other agents present and started to walk toward the gangway that would send them aboard.

* * *

Lynnea was resting on the bed inside the medical sanctuary, listening to the sounds around her. By obtaining knowledge of this realm through listening, she would be able to blend in much easier. It was one of the gifts her father had taught her as a child.

"_Are you the master at arms_?" a voice stuck out so she focused in on the origin. Her mind walked and found that numerous men and women, all armed with Midgardian weapons, were stepping onto this vessel.

"_Yes, I am_," the man told them. "How can I be of assistance to you..."

"_Coulsen, Agent Coulsen with SHIELD_," the man in formal attire identified himself. "We are investigating a young woman that was rescued from the water two nights ago. Is she still onboard?"

"_Yes_," the man answered. "She is still in the medical quarters near the base of the ship. Why? Has she done something wrong?"

"_At this time, I am not at liberty to say_," the Coulsen man answered. "We are here to take her in our care."

Lynnea returned to complete focus and sat up on the bed. She needed to escape this confinement and not be seen. If she were to be taken captive, who knows what evils they would inflict upon her to obtain and use her powers.

Using her magic, she changed appearances; smoothing her hair out and lightening her strands. Her eyes she turned brown like her mother's while she switched into a simple long skirt and white tunic top.

The younger doctor that had been taking care of her entered and saw what she had done.

"What the..." he blurted out.

Linney grabbed him by the neck and shoved him up against the wall. The mortal was frightened of her, but she meant him no harm.

"You will release me," she suggested to him through a spell. "You do not know where I went."

The mortal nurse fell back to his feet in a complete daze.

Now to see if it worked.

"Thank you sir," she said in a polite voice. "I am sure that it is just a silly infection. I will get over it soon."

"Yes," he answered. "Just be sure to drink lots of water and get plenty of rest."

_Success,_ she thought.

She nodded her head and left her room and out onto the deck.

Lynnea traversed the numerous staircases, following the pathway markers that told her to go this way if she wanted to reach the exit to the vessel.

* * *

Coulsen and his agents arrived to the medical ward and entered. There was a doctor who stocking some supplies.

"May I help you?" the older gentleman asked them.

"We are looking for your rescued swimmer from the other night doctor," Coulsen asked.

"She's been with Donnie, my Coreman today," the doctor replied. "In here in this private room."

They entered and found Donnie who was changing the sheets on the exam table and going about his business.

"Donnie, where is Miss Jane?" the doc asked.

"Who?" Donnie asked.

"The young lady who has been in here for the last two days," Coulsen asked and showed the photo. "This young lady."

"No I am sorry," the Coreman replied. "I have been helping a woman with a little bout of the norovirus. I do not recall that name."

"You are sure?"

"No," the doctor spoke over his confirmation. "I left for a few minutes to run to the supply room and she was here resting when I left. Where did she go?"

Coulsen had the confirmation he needed. Their girl must have done something to the kid and slipped out before anyone could see her.

"All teams, secure the ship," he spoke into the radio. "No one gets off until all crew and passengers are verified."

* * *

There was finally some luck when Linney noticed a group of people that were looking forward to disembarking the floating village.

She would blend in and escape without so much as being seen.

Suddenly, armed sentries blocked the passage to the walkway that would have taken her to the mainland. They were getting into arguments with the mortals about getting off, but their requests were denied.

"There is a security threat aboard this vessel," she overheard on the guards inform the people. "We cannot allow anyone to leave until all identities are verified with photo identification."

Lynnea did not possess any sort of identification. They would find her or detain her.

Her problem once again returned.

She dashed away to the upper areas of the ship, hoping to find a different mode of escape. Numerous frightened and panicked passengers filled the passages and outer railings.

Sentries lined the shore, weapons borne where she could see that if she was seen, they would attempt to cause her harm.

While she was looking, someone grabbed her arm.

"Miss you are..." the man in a suit spoke to her, but stopped when he saw her face. "Wait, it's you."

Linney wrenched her arm free, but he attempted to grab her again.

Survival mode took hold of her.

Her hand collided upward with the nose of the agent, causing him to fall to the ground.

And she fled down the deck.

* * *

The agent reached for his radio and called in. "Coulsen, its Parker," the man said, holding his nose closed. "Your girl is on the lido deck."

Coulsen and several agents charged down the decks in search of the girl that a rookie agent Parker had seen on the Lido Deck.

With all the angry and frightened passengers, it slowed their progress toward the rear of the ship. Another team was on the other side so they would have her trapped near the aft.

* * *

Princess Lynnea reached the very back of the vessel and gripped tightly on the rail.

"_Steikje_," she grumbled.

The mortal sentries were not far behind and would be upon her soon. She had to get off the vessel at once.

There was only one way off and it was not the most appealing option.

And she sprung over the railing into the water below.

* * *

Coulsen and the other SHIELD agents reached the end and heard a splashing noise.

He reached the railing and watched the aftermath of where their suspect and target had leapt into the water.

"Damn," he growled. He reached for the radio on his belt. "I need a dive team. Dockside team, watch the edge for any suspicious people."

"_Coulsen, what would you consider suspicious with all the people around here_?" the female voice responded.

"Just ask anyone you see," he told her.

* * *

"Ten-four Coulsen," the woman agent replied into the device in her hand.

Lynnea peaked very softly over the edge of the rock pier where she was moving to climb out of the darkened waters. Her emerald leather vest and black trousers were soaked and beaded with seawater.

She stepped up with all stealthiness and stood up to hide. Violence was not the first response to every situation, so she had to move very quietly.

Once she was vertical, she would need to get away from this place and quietly.

The enforcer stood and was looking around even as she, the predator, moved quietly so not to cause a sound or alert the agent that she was behind her.

Linney was nearly upon her prey when another appeared not too far away.

"Hey Squeeze," the agent shouted. "Behind you!

The princess whipped out her hand, releasing a large blast of wind in the shape of a whirlwind to lift the other enforcer away.

Squeeze turned around with her weapon in hand, but she nailed it with her swinging hand.

The mortal attempted to fight her, but Linney spun around on her heel and with her other foot, connecting with the face of her supposed prey.

Her attacker attempted to get back up, but another smash of her open hand was enough to silence her.

Lynnea searched her pockets for anything that prove to be useful.

Her luck was changing as she located what she assumed to be an identification folded between two pieces of hide.

She took it and ran away, hoping to not be seen further.

* * *

Agent Coulsen was overseeing all the questioning and verification of the passengers. No one had heard of this woman or had any interaction with her.

She had dove into the water, fought off two SHIELD agents with ease, and escaped.

He reached for his ringing cellular phone and answered the incoming call. "Coulson."

"_Did you find our rescued swimmer Agent Coulson_?" his boss Director Fury ordered.

"That would be a negative sir," Coulson replied. "She jumped off the aft, assaulted two guards, and fled. We have her picture out to law enforcement. Do not worry sir, we will find her."

He hung up the call.

Coulson did not know how, but he sure hoped that they would find her.

* * *

_So Linney is now in the past and on her own. Let's see where her adventure takes her. For you Hawkeye fans (as this story is labeled for him), he is coming in Chapter five. Promise!  
_

_Oh and for those of you that are wondering about language, it is Norwegian. I have to deviate to my fellow author Alydia Rackham for showing me the glorious power of Google: Translate. It has been a gem of a tool. The word up there is an expletive, but it sounds better than her actually saying it.  
_

_Do not forget those reviews.  
_


	4. Chapter 3 Sanctuary

_I am back and here we continue Lynnea's travels through Midgard. Please do not forget to review._

**Music**_  
_

**Out on town - **"_Red__ Ledger"_- From _Avengers_ soundtrack  
**Sanctuary** - "_They Called it" - from Avengers_ as well

* * *

**Chapter Three: Sanctuary**

_I had survived my fall from the timestream and near capture by the infantry group known as SHIELD. _

_Night had come over Midgard…and I had never been more frightened in all my eternity._

Midgard was casted in darkness and the lights came on to illuminate and bring it to life.

Lynnea was freezing cold as she walked through the downtown streets. The boots she wore clicked and clanged with the ground, creating an echoing sound that drew the stares of the people around her.

She used her cloak not only as a blanket, but to prevent the Midgardians from questioning her attire or what she was doing by wearing it in its correct form. Her normally soft brown waves were crisp and stiff with frost.

The cold stares of the people who either considered her to be unusual or would attempt to do her bodily harm constantly glared at her.

"Hey darlin," a strong dark skinned man came up, wrapping an arm across her shoulders, "What are you doing out on this cold evening, all by yourself?"

"Please," she said, "step back."

"Oh come on darlin," the man continued in what she believed to be the Midgardians called "swooning" or "flirting," but it was clear in her mind that this human other intentions. She did not need her telepathy to tell her that.

"I said," she spoke as her voice rose and grew louder into a snarl.

Lynnea took the mortal, twisted his arm, and spun him about to where he landed on his back. He hit with a harsh thud.

The man groaned in pain as writhed upon the wet ground.

She was attracting unwanted attention to herself so she re-tightened the cape around her body and moved onward up the street.

It was too dangerous for her to stay out on these crowded streets. She needed to find shelter and in a hurry; before the soldiers from the ship were alerted that she was in the city.

But she could not simply go anywhere. She had no Midgard currency or any idea of where to find help.

There was a sanctuary where its bells rang. It was a temple that honored the god that the mortals served. People were attending a nightly prayer service.

However there was one dressed in a black and white holy gown with a cloth that covered her face and hair. She was walking from her vehicle toward a back area of the temple, carrying a heavy satchel of food.

Lynnea slowly approached the woman from behind.

"Yes my child, can I help you?" the woman asked her.

"I need some help," she spoke to her. "I am looking for a place to stay for the night. I need rest."

"Then you have come to the right place child," the woman spoke to her. "I am Sister Esther Louise here of Saint Cecelia's Church. My goodness dear one, you are soaked to the bone."

"Very cold as well," the princess replied.

"Please do come with me," the sister guided her. "We have a shelter for women here in our convent. You will be very safe here."

Lynnea felt that she could trust this woman and followed her around the back of the temple where she claimed shelter was near.

The elderly woman guided her toward a building that was separate from the temple. It was a small building where Lynnea could hear women and children voices inside.

"This place is a safe haven for women and children who are victims of abuse and neglect," the sister informed her as they walked up the ramp to the door. "You will be very safe here."

"I thank you," she answered.

"This is Maria," Sister Esther introduced them. "She lives and works here as a counselor. Maria, do we have a spare room for...oh I do apologize. I did not get your name child."

She closed her eyes and listened to the voices of the people around her. The voice swirled in a melting pot and finally a couple of names came to her ears.

_Lyndsay_ and _Morgan_.

"Morgan," Lynnea lied in giving the false last name. "Lyndsay Morgan." She hated lying to these kind people, but she needed to keep up her ruse of being mortal.

"Where are you from Lyndsay?" Maria asked.

"I am from very far away," she told both women. "I was about to be forced into a marriage that I did not want. My brother helped me to escape with only the clothes on my body. I am alone and afraid."

"Say no more child," Sister Esther told her. "You are safe here. We will not let any harm come to you."

Lynnea smiled.

She was taken to a small room that had a very small bed, a storage unit for clothing, and a washroom for cleaning up. It had a window that faced the temple.

Maria came with linens for the bed and a small satchel of supplies.

"Here are some sheets for your bed and I found some clothing for you to wear for the night," the mortal aide came. "I also brought some fruit and water for you to dine on."

"I greatly appreciate everything that you have done for me," she spoke to her. "You have done more than I could ever imagine."

"We can house you until you feel the threat against you is gone," Maria told her. "Do you know of anyone who can help you?"

"My brother is back home, but I hope that maybe he will come and help me."

"It is good to have family. Well sleep tight Miss Lyndsay," Maria told her.

"Good night," she answered as the door closed.

Finally, Lynnea was able to shuck off the cloak that wrapped around her to expose the emerald vest and leather pants. She pulled off her boots and allowed them to crash to floor.

Using the bathing tub in the washroom, she got clean and warmed up underneath the steaming fluid. Her skin slowly returned its regular color and texture once she was warm.

She dried off and put on the old cloth shirt that fell very baggy over her body. Also it was adorned with artwork that said Los Angeles Kings.

The princess was not educated on any royalty of Midgard, but by the artwork these were not real kings.

But this research was not what she needed to complete.

Her storage unit is where she reached into her limbo storage and pulled out a thick and worn leather bound book.

She had stolen it from her mother's archives and often read it in the garden as a child. It talked about this beautiful realm called Midgard, her mother's homeland and longed to visit it someday.

Her parents often visited, but she was never really given a chance to go. They always promised her "next time," but it often never came.

Even more so now that...

Lynnea swallowed hard, wetting her lips, and brushing aside her tears. She did not want to think about her mother being gone.

And hopefully when she was done here, she wouldn't be.

The historical pages was what she wanted to read. She wanted to learn about the tesseract, its movements, and where she would be able to acquire it.

_The tesseract, an ancient Asgardian treasures once stored in Odin's treasure vault. Fell to Earth and acquired by a Nazi criminal known as Johann Schmidt, also called Red Skull. He intended to turn it into a weapon to crush the American people into surrender. It was lost when a brave hero, Steven Rogers slash Captain America crashed an aerial vessel into the frozen arctic._

_SHIELD lead scientist Howard Stark (Tony Stark's dad) recovered the cube where it was housed and secured it._

SHIELD. Those were the people that tried to accost her at the ship. Were they going to be her ally or her enemy?

She flipped through and found a whole bunch of pages near the rear of the journal. Being that her mother was a scientist, she organized her personal journal much like her old science lab journals.

There was an appendix section that was labeled SHIELD and it included reports and photographs of people that she should be aware of.

_SHIELD agents Commander Nicholas Fury, leader who controls the tesseract and its movement. Moved Erik to a secured facility after New Mexico._

_Agent Phil Coulson._ That was the man that lead the group to apprehend her. He was definitely going to be a threat.

_Double Agent Natasha "Black Widow" Romanoff, counterintelligence expert. _Definitely another danger to be aware of.

_Tactician Clinton "Hawkeye" Barton. Archery and sniper warfare specialist._

That was her way in.

Lynnea pulled out the stolen identification card and stared at it.

It was not much. A photograph, name, rank, and status.

Her hand glowed brightly and swiped over the entire card, morphing before her very eyes.

She smiled at her creativity.

The card no longer represented its current owner, but was now her own. It read Morgan, Lyndsay. Rookie infiltration unit. Archer.

But most importantly, it read ACTIVE in green letters.

She put the card down beside her leg and returned to the journal.

She had to find out where the tesseract was currently so that she could infiltrate the SHIELD group and prevent it from being stolen.

Least till it could be returned to Asgard during the Midgard / Skrull War that she had been told stories about. Her father and uncle had come to defend Midgard and asked for the tesseract as recompense.

Her first step of course was to get into SHIELD...and that was going to require some assistance, and some rest.

* * *

_Here we go. Linney is going to be invading SHIELD, she has a fake identity, and she is using Hawkeye to do it. Now we start getting good. Do not forget those reviews as I answer every single one!_


	5. Chapter 4 Domination

****_It has been a little stressing these past two weeks, but I finally got around to putting up the next chapter. We travel to Surtur's realm and find out that it is not all wine and roses between our two antagonists.  
_

_Do not forget those reviews. Only got one in two weeks. :*(  
_

_**Music**  
**The fire**_** _realm_** - "_A walk in the air" _from the Queen of the Damned soundtrack  
**_Family in dungeon_** - "_They called it_" from Avengers soundtrack

* * *

**Chapter Four: Domination**

_Muspelheim_

The fire realm of Muspelheim glowed brightly with its numerous volcanoes, rivers of lava that flowed throughout, and sharp jagged mountains that raced and pierced through the red clouds in the sky.

Surrounded by mountains in a large mountain crater and surrounded by a lava moat, a black stone castle spired in the center. Large demon drages crawled through the mountains surrounding it; as a line of defense for the Lord of Fire.

Deep in his chamber that rested midway through the tallest spire, Surtur in a human guise that allowed him to interact with his prisoner whom he tortured. He kissed their forehead gently and rose from the bed.

Closing the black curtains, he then left his chamber and locked the doors. Could not have his prized possession escape now and alert the Asgardians.

While walking, his long black mane burned away as his body girth enlarged into the stone lava body that he possessed. Horns snaked from the sides of his head around to the front.

His black halls were lined with window that looked upon his radiant fire realm. Drage flew through the red skies on patrol around his crater encompassed palace.

Surtur was pleased to have control over the Asgardian kingdom now, but he returned to Muspelheim to make sure his prisoners were safe and secured.

Within his throne room chamber, someone was sitting his throne.

The long green cloak covered over his face while a menacing walking stick rested in his hand.

"How dare you you insult me by sitting in my throne?" the fire lord began to shout at his ally.

"You need to pick a chair and keep it," the Midgardian wizard Doom spoke to him. "You cannot have two chairs."

"You insult me with your tongue for the final time."

Doom stood up. This one was the original that had come from his time, delivering the tesseract to him at a younger age, and being impacted by time flow arrived here in his realm.

"And you best be advised that I am only here because my younger self brought the cube to you," Doom said, "and I can easily have it changed. I do not want to be here anymore than you want me here. All I have to do is change one little event, and you will have control of nothing."

He hated to admit that this pathetic mortal was right. Even with control of the tesseract in his possession, Doom still had all the control because he could change the events in time.

"And lest not forget, I have two other counterparts that I am working in conjunction with," the wizard kept explaining. "One word, and I take everything you have achieved in the past month away. You will never get your hands on that which you desire: Princess Lokison."

"And you would be wise to remember wizard," Surtur spoke back. "The princess has ventured in the past as well. She could be undermining everything you have put into place already. All she must do is change one event herself."

"I will prepare for her interference. In the meantime, see to it that you maintain control over Asgard and this lovely little paradise you call home. I shall go to the past and ensure the object of your sexual desire is returned to you."

Doom began to walk away from him.

"See to it that she is returned to me, unspoiled."

The mortal faced him. "May I inquire as to why the daughter of a trickster and a mortal are so appealing to you? What is it about this one princess that makes you want to deflower her?"

Surtur smiled. "Because even the most rarest of flowers needs to be dominated."

* * *

_Asgard_

From within the darkest dungeons of Asgard, Heimdall the Gatekeeper was still able to watch from where he was secured.

He was pleased to see that Surtur and the wizard known as Doom were having dissension in their alliance with one another. Though the fire lord was more powerful than the mortal, it was Doom who was effectively in charge.

"Heimdall," his king Thor spoke from within his containment cell across from him, "tell us what it is you see."

"Our oppressors' alliance is treading a difficult line," he spoke out. "Though Surtur is stronger with his forces, it is the Midgardian who is controlling him."

"This wizard must indeed be powerful enough to take us all on and yet we are the ones locked in here," Prince Lukas spoke out. He was chained to a wall in the cell beside his. "Can you see her?"

"Yes Heimdall," the Queen Mother spoke, "can you see Lynnea? Is she still safe?"

"I can see her," the guardian told them. "She is alive and safe on Midgard." Everyone's feelings were relieved that the princess was indeed well. "She is creating a plan in order to obtain the tesseract. She has Lady Jane's journal on Midgard as her guide."

"What is she planning?" Lukas asked.

"I dare not divulge that information. Not out of disrespect, but to keep the eyes and ears of those around us from hearing. Please know that her plan is daring, but it had limitless outcomes."

And as her guide, he prayed that she chose the right one.

* * *

_OK all you Hawkeye fans, here he comes in the next chapter and will be around. But as you all know, with every story, you have to lay the groundwork. This platform scaffold is nearly complete. _

_Remember to review!  
_


	6. Chapter 5 Dangerous Dance

_OK, for all my Hawkeye and Black Widow (BlackHawk Pride!) people out there, here are our two favorite (in denial of course) Avengers being themselves. But is there a young maiden out there looking to replace one of them?_

_This chapter is dedicated to megumisakura for reviewing and inspiring me constantly!  
_

_Remember to review!  
_

_**Music**  
**Hawkeye and Lynnea's first dance** - "99 Problems" by Hugo  
**Hawkeye and Lynnea's second dance** - "Dangerous" by Roxette  
_

* * *

**Chapter Five: Dangerous dance**

A set of pool balls was broken with a sharp launch of the white cue ball. People that surrounded the table were impressed at the power of the shooter.

But his friend Natasha Romanoff was going to have fun with them. She did have two-hundred dollars on this game and would make it look like she was about to go down then take out the competition before the drunken loser knew what hit him.

Her bout went as planned and with perfection.

The guy was not about to pay her. "How did you do that good lookin?" the man who was talking in a hick sort of accent asked.

"Just good with my balls I suppose," she replied as she put out a hand for the cash.

He about put the money in her hand, but then withdrew it. "Say how about you and me, another game, or we can have some fun."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Barton said returning with their beers.

"Oh who was talking to you," the man asked and turned back to Nat.

She was ready, twisted his arm around back, looped her foot around his, and slammed him down on the table before he had a chance to react.

"I do not play for fun, I play for keeps...now if you do not mind," she asked.

The man opened his hand and gave the money to her.

Natasha let him up and came to meet up with him so they could drink.

"Cleaning up as usual," he added as they caught a couple of stools at the bar.

"Don't start," she told him. "It is no different than you in a dart alley throwing with all your mad skills."

"Hey, I do not use my powers for evil," her friend said.

"Nor do I," she replied, sticking her money into her bra-strap under her vest, "well, at least not all the time."

"I will drink to that." They clanged bottle to glass and took a drink.

"God, I am not looking forward to this next assignment," he said.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I have to go and watch Dr. Selvig at the secured facility for days on end while he plays with that glow-in-the-dark thingamajig that Fury has under wraps. Some good use of skills there." He took another hard swallow.

"Oh be happy for a while," she said. "I have to go to Russia for a venture and go infiltrate an arms dealer. Black ops all that jazz."

"When did we let our lives suck so much?"

"When have they not?"

Barton and Romanoff both laughed at the joke.

"Hey Charlie, another," Clint called.

There were a bunch of whistles around by the sawdust covered dancefloor and the start of some music that was traditional of a tavern.

A bunch of disgusting males were trying to get close to a female whom they were all idolizing and ogling over.

Clint began his analysis.

A booted foot lightly wrapped on the floor from the edge of skintight denim flares adorning the tight legs were laced with leather sewing; crossed in x's up the seams. She had a very tight body with some great curves in all the right places.

Her top was whimsical in the uneven edgings in dark green material with a plunging v-neck that allowed a silver and green charm to shine under the lights.

The young female turned about when one of the guys grabbed her and tried to touch her shapely abdomen as his hand pulled the shirt aside. She spun him away from her; getting cheers from the others around.

The long brown hair and radiant skin (though it was dark and he had been drinking) finished the analysis of hotness.

This young lady was quite gorgeous indeed.

And all that was before he suddenly caught a glimpse of her eyes underneath the black ten-gallon curved hat. They were pale green and gave an element of sparkle to them.

Barton slugged down another beer and decided he wanted to go out there and join the mob.

"Hey, where you going?" Natasha asked.

"Going to get my groove on," he said.

He heard her say something about he did not dance, but to have fun making a fool out of himself.

He walked very calmly and with a swagger to hopefully appeal to the dancer that was grooving with multiple partners, but mainly pushing them away when they wanted to get to close to her.

The girl pushed away another suitor and Barton moved in and snuggled up behind her.

"Think you have what it takes cowboy?" her angelic voice asked him.

Her smell was amazing. It was soft and sensual, hypnotizing him.

His hands moved to rest at her sides. "We will see, will we not?" he stated.

Their bodies moved, grinding and twisting to the music.

Clint took one of her arms, sent her outward, and pulled her back after he spun her around briefly.

The men seemed in shocked celebration that she was so nimble.

"Very nice," she told him.

"That was the warm up act darling."

He whipped her downward and pulled her back up before again spinning her around, followed by him being spun by her, and they came back together again.

"Wow," he said, a little breathtaken at his behavior, attributing it to the alcohol in his system.

This young woman's eyes were locked with him and scanned back and forth across his face.

They grooved to the music a little bit longer before the band ended for at least a bit.

Both of them were breathless after that short exchange.

"What's your name sweetheart?" he asked.

* * *

"Morgan," Lynnea answered. "Lyndsay Morgan." It was a lie, but in this time she did not exist, but her mortal mother did and any ties to her would put her in danger.

They decided to dance a little more to the band.

Linney was not used to the Earth bound styles of dance, but her mother over the last thousand years had made sure that she was educated on her homeland.

Mortal dancing usually involved bodies moving beyond close to one another. It was often seen as a way of indicating one wanted to mate with the other.

But this partner, she was only trying to attract.

His name was Agent Clinton Barton of the Earth military force called SHIELD. He was a skilled archer, much like herself, but was notorious for spending time outside with his friend, fellow assassin Natasha Romanoff.

She had tracked the pair from their heavily guarded fortress to this tavern establishment.

After she had secured some Midgardian attire of blue faded trousers and a mossy green peasant tunic top, Lynnea moved in and decided to put her reconnaissance information to use. She used her magic to create boots and stole a black hat so she would fit in.

She played with the inebriated mortals in an attempt to impress her fellow archer. Her ploy worked to her favor as he came to her.

The music resumed with yet more music from the female that had been playing another instrument. Now she would be supplying the voice.

"Have anything else left in you?" she teased him.

* * *

Clint smiled at this pretty girl's question. "I just might," he answered her. He opted on more of a swing dance style mixed with a little ballroom style. He hoped that he did not fall on his face since he was trying to impress Ms. Morgan with his lack thereof skills.

He spun her stationary with her hand above him, her brown curls whirling about and covering her face.

She was gasping and smiling at the same time.

He whipped her outward and yanked her back into his arms. They danced together, their arms crossing, and he spun Lyndsay around. Their bodies met together and he watched her dip her hips slightly to grind lightly against him.

Whew, he was getting really turned on by this beautiful stranger.

Clint pulled her back and jived with her a bit before continuing his spinning and swinging of her around him.

Finally after a bout with dizziness and the music ending, he took a risk by spinning his partner outward and scooped up her legs before bowing her back, her hat falling off and hair draped the floor.

The crowd erupted in applause while she looked up at him with a large beaming smile.

He exhaled a long trapped breath.

"May I come back to my feet now?" she asked.

Oh yeah, that might be a good thing, he thought and brought her back vertical.

Clint could not believe how radiant her crystal green eyes were. They were purely flawless to where he could nearly see through them.

"Thank you for the dance," she said to him and was about to leave.

"Hey," he spoke, reaching for her wrist. "Where are you off to?"

"Why do you inquire?" his partner asked.

"Maybe I would like to buy you a drink?" he suggested. "May I?"

* * *

Lynnea was slightly concerned at the path this interaction with Agent Barton was proceeding. It was moving a little faster than she would have liked, but at least he was still entranced with her.

She nodded her head with a sideways gesture and a smile gracing her lips. It was an indicator to follow her.

He followed and brought her to a section where a companion he was with greeted them.

"Hey Charlie, beer me times two, glass for the lady," Clint ordered for her.

She had yet to ingest anything on Midgard, especially anything that would prove to be toxic or alcoholic to her body. Being that she was the Guardian of Nature, a strict diet of plant life and nutritious liquids was her usual fare. Very little animal crossed her plate.

The drink arrived and she took it in hand. Her uncle had been to Midgard several times and enjoyed in libations with the people. He never seemed to be harmed by any of that which he consumed.

She prayed for the same result.

Lynnea took a delicate sip from the glass. The taste was strong and dry, but it was not too foul, and took another swig.

"So," the other woman said to her, "You a dancer?" she asked.

"Not in an occupation sense," Linney replied. "I prefer to dance when no one is looking, but the music was tempting so I decided to proceed out of comfort zone."

The two SHIELD agents sort of grinned and chuckled after she spoke.

"Might I inquire as to what is so amusing?" she asked.

"Nothing," Clint replied. "Just the way you talk. You sound like some British royal or you had some sort of formal education. What were you home-schooled or something?"

"Actually, I was," she answered. "My mother was my teacher. She taught me proper etiquette in language, manners, and information."

"Did she teach you how to dance as well?" he asked.

"No. That sort of came naturally through interactions with others." She knew that she was talking too much and acting like an Asgardian Princess. If she did not tone down her behavior, her whole plan of infiltrating SHIELD through Agent Barton could be endangered.

"So what do you do?" the other female asked her.

"Well, I..."

Suddenly, a physical brawl ensued behind them as one guy punched another into the bar; parting her from them.

Agent Barton and his companion were knocked down off their stools. Their anger rose as they struggled to get to their feet. They were suddenly drawn into the fight and started to throw fists or attempt to separate all the combatants.

Lynnea figured this to be the best time to flee this place and not face any further inquiries by the agents.

She slipped, using her magical speed to get to the front door without being seen.

Her eyes once locked with Clint Barton who was holding one of the drunken brawlers from continuing in the fight.

His eyes expressed a longing for her to return to him or to chase after her.

She winked and walked out the front door to the street.

Linney could feel Clint's presence as he sped toward the door so he could get to her.

She had to get away.

The one known as Hawkeye pushed through a couple of patrons and made it outside the bar. He was frustrated, from the thoughts she heard as she watched. He wanted to spend more time with her, but this was the only beginning of their relationship.

Lynnea returned the church where she had set up her base of operations. However, she was going to be on the move very soon.

Drawing the curtains in her room, she knew that she needed privacy.

Magic was about to be afoot.

Her powers sparked to life pulling out of her limbo closet her magical bow, quiver loaded with pristine accurate arrows, and her mother's journal.

She scoured the pages and found the dossier on the one known as "Hawkeye." He was an expert marksman, a bit of a joker, but was loyal to the core her mother's words explained. He is one that can be counted on when things got dark.

From what she had heard while she was attracting the other mortals in order to attract him to her, Linney had overheard that he was going to be moving something; something powerful for the group known as SHIELD.

The mission was clear: follow Agent Barton and infiltrate SHIELD. The tesseract would be close to her and she would be able to stop it from being stolen.

But with only the stolen identification card as her guide, she knew there was still more work to be done.

* * *

_Whew, I do not know about you, but I need a cold shower after that dance. Remember to review for me!_


	7. Chapter 6 Mission: Compromised

_Amidst the chaos that has been going on, I was finally able to upload this next chapter. Please enjoy this first major fight sequence. _

_For her reviews, this one is for Lokisdottir.  
_

_**Music**  
_

**Train attack - **"Seeing, not believing" from Avengers soundtrack**  
Lynnea showing her skills** - "Black Widow" from Iron Man 2 soundtrack  
**Clint and Linney chase the** **tesseract** "Kickstart my heart" by Motley Crue  
**Lynnea gets on train / faces Von Doom** - "Assemble" from Avengers (again)

* * *

**Chapter Six: Mission: Compromised**  
_Compton Trainyard_

The trainyard was deathly quiet as most of the yard workers had left for the evening. A skeleton crew was loading and unloading trains to go to their various locations.

There was some activity near a cargo train that was getting hooked up as an engine slowly backed in and connected to it. Once the locks were linked, the engineer went out and dropped the pin to secure his load.

Another sound outside the hissing smoke stack filled the air was a black, tri-wheel Can-Am motorcycle roared up the dirt pathway.

SHIELD agents were getting their disguises as train-hopping hobos and kids ready before their mission started. It was all in attempt to guard the artifact that their agency was transporting to a new facility for whatever they were planning to do with it.

Bobbi Jo Morse was checking another agent when she observed the motorcycle riding close to them.

"Oh what the hell," she grumbled. "You couldn't leave it at home, could you?" she called to the rider that came to a stop.

The rider with the purple symbol on his black combat vest looked up at her, but though she could not see his face, she knew he was glaring.

Hawkeye, her ex-boyfriend at the moment took off his helmet and toyed with it in his hands. "What is it to you? Jealous that I can drive it and you can't?"

"You and your toys. And you wonder why I cannot stand living with you sometimes."

"Oh go," he said and was about to curse, when she told him to shut it.

* * *

Clint Barton climbed off, put his tri-wheel in neutral, and pushed it up the ramp into the traincar that they were going to be occupying. He put it near one of the sidedoors. This way if he needed to drive it off, it was going to be easy.

Bobbi tossed him a black denim jacket with flannel sleeves and hood to cover him. "So you play the part," she said to him.

"Are we ready to go? Everyone here?"

"Still waiting on the rookies," she reported. "Cannot believe that Fury is sending rookies on this monitoring detail job with us. What does it prove?"

"It is a good way to break them in. Get them warmed up to being SHIELD Agents."

"So they run away screaming early and keep job security alive for the rest of us," she snapped. "Well punctuality is not one of their habits for sure. Give them five more minutes and then we need to get this thing going."

He looked out the train, not only for the rookies, but to look for any sign of danger. This was a highly classified and powerful weapon they were transporting.

* * *

A small team of young agents was walking along the transport train, all dressed in scrubby clothes that masked all their weapons and disguised them as bums.

Kate Watson walked a little slower behind the two guys that were along for the ride. It sure did suck being a rookie, but there was nothing that she could do. She had to work her way to the top and earn her stripes.

There was a sound that caused them all to stop and look around.

"What was that?" she spoke out.

"I don't know," one of the guys, Kearney, answered.

From above, something came down arms flaying. The attacker's hands impacted against her fellow agents' necks; stunning them.

Kate reached for her bow, but was met with a blurring leg, the heel impacting her cheek or at least it looked like it before darkness claimed her.

* * *

The attacker pulled the bodies aside and searched them. Inside the female's jacket, she found a file with the unlucky one's name on it. This would be her ticket to earning his trust.

The hood was removed scattering the dark brown locks in unkempt waves.

"I am sorry, daughter of Watson," she whispered.

Lynnea had to get what she needed; the file of the mission and what these people were wearing. She had to look the part of a SHIELD agent. Under the filth covered jacket, she saw a trim and proper uniform, a black combat vest with the SHEILD logo with the name on the back.

"_Replikere forkledning_," she spoke in perfect tongue.

Magic swirled about her body, coating her in a black combat vest with the fake Morgan name on the rear. Her denim jeans were snug to her hips while she pulled on and zipped up the heavy jacket with checkered hood and sleeves.

It was very tight with the quiver and bow concealed underneath, but it was all hidden.

Now, to meet up with the rest of the team.

Barton was getting irritated. They were behind their scheduled departure time as they waited for the rookies to show up. Though he was looking forward to breaking them in with their first deep cover op assignment, he was not one who dealt with tardiness well.

"Barton," the agent in the engine said over the radio in his ear, "we need to go so we can finish this."

"Cast off," he called. "They are late and miss the..."

"Hold!" a voice called out.

He turned and faced the approaching person that was running.

"Wait, I come," the female shouted.

"About damn time..." he snapped reaching for the hand to yank her up into the car and locked eyes with her, "you!"

"Well," the girl from the bar greeted him, "small world, isn't it cowboy? How about we proceed with the mission?" And she headed inside, much to his speechlessness and shock.

* * *

The train began its pull away out of its parked position and move down the track. It had to move slowly out of the trainyard before it would be able to pick up speed and roar down the tracks.

The loudest noise was coming from the train car where the seven SHIELD agents not including herself stood. Her hands rested palms away from her spine and legs parted.

"But how?" he said. "How do you work for SHIELD?" He was staring down his radiant dance partner from a couple nights ago. His senses were too alert at how they had shared a dance on Friday and Monday they were standing in a traincar together.

"Is it so hard to believe that people meet by chance daily and may possibly work together?" her eyes followed him, but she was standing in a relaxed attention state.

"When it comes to top secret government agencies such as SHIELD," Barton replied, "people meeting in a bar beforehand does not sit well with me."

"Well she has the proper paperwork," Bobbi Jo spoke out to him. "Rookie Agent Lyndsay Rose Morgan, born April 1st, age twenty-five. Specialties include hunting, sniping, and archery." She was reading the report file that she produced and listened as he paced around her, watching to see how she would react at all. "She is you Hawk...just with estrogen running through her veins."

They had taken her jacket off to see the SHIELD infantry vest, bow, and quiver strapped to her body.

She was wearing the same jeans from the bar, but her top was a black tanktop underneath the vest with a white one layered underneath.

"Where were you educated Agent Morgan? Any other skills we should be aware of?" he asked.

"Private school education with accelerated tutors in the sciences," she replied with her proper language. "I speak multiple languages, but Latin and Norwegian are my most fluent ones."

Some of the others chuckled when she spoke.

"Hey shut up," Clint snapped pointed his finger at them. Then he locked eyes with the rookie and those green spheres that he could not get out of head even after she fled the bar. "This is a top secret mission Agent Morgan and every team is only as strong as its weakest link. So little princess, why should this team be able to entrust their lives to you and all your proper educations and behaviors?"

"Look at this Barton, she has her arrow tips pointing outward instead of down in the bottom of the holster like you," Bobbie Jo was poking around her quiver in back. "Seriously Morgan, who taught you how to shoot?"

Lyndsay looked back to his ex-girlfriend. "First off, call me Linney, and second," she said as she turned back to him, "just because I may behave and speak strangely and care about how I look, I can still outshoot most of, if not all the people in here," she said, not taking her eyes away from him.

He moved closer to where their noses were nearly touching.

And he smiled. "We will see," he said and walked away.

* * *

A cargo train raced down the tracks and headed on its way out of town. It appeared to have the markings of the average than art thou cargo transporting train.

A large caravan of black SUVs raced along the road beside it.

They were keeping pace with the long line of cars.

The sliding doors opened revealing black-cloaked individuals that were completely covered. One from each car held a shoulder-mounted projectile launcher with a hook that was loaded into the front.

Each device fired, securing a hook to an individual car.

The infiltrators began swinging one by one from the rope onto the train, crawling up the side ladders to get aboard.

The engineer thought what he appeared to be cars and people climbing aboard, but he could not make out what was going on.

He looked forward and saw something or a person standing on the tracks ahead.

Pulling on the horn, he tried to signal to the thing to move.

Standing in the middle of the tracks, the metal covered man stood there very still with his hands spread lightly out to his sides. He was waiting patiently for the train to draw closer to him before attacking.

Viktor Von Doom awaiting the speeding bullet as it approached at full-speed.

This train was carrying, according to his intelligence, an object that was magically powerful. It would grant him limitless power and was rumored to be a key to opening portals to magical realms.

What he could do with this power were the thoughts that raced through him in this moment.

As his enlisted warriors climbed aboard from parallel racing SUVs, he stood there waiting for the train to arrive.

The train was less than a mile away now.

It was time for his attack.

Electricity raced down his arms to his fingers and released spidery trails out before him.

The train was struck with static and nearly derailed, but it remained the track; it slowed down to where he was able to spring on board the roof of the engine.

Doom looked down to the minions that awaited his instruction.

"Find it," he ordered.

His followers went to work.

He proceeded into the engine to deal with the driver.

"Pardon me sir," Viktor spoke, "mind telling me which car the object of great power?"

The man was flabbergasted and could seem to answer his question.

So Doom took his own hand at the man's chin and gave it a light realignment.

The driver fell to the ground.

"Take control," he ordered of the minion that now stood behind him. "I will seek out my prize."

He floated to the rooftop and started to hover above the train.

The tesseract was close, but he just needed to find the car that held it.

* * *

The train was hit by a sudden shock and the SHIELD agents in the car behind the tesseract's prison cell either tumbled to the floor or on top of someone else.

"What the hell?" Clint shouted and jumped up to a gap in the ceiling.

Using his arms, he pulled himself through to look.

Something in all black was there and kicked him in the chin.

His body went flying back into the car, the quiver of arrows on his back impacting hard against his spine.

"We're under attack!" he shouted. "Arm up!"

Every agent shed off their disguises, revealing their own variations of their combat vests, but some had Kevlar vests to prevent injury from bullets.

Clint stood back up, once the rookie offered a hand to him.

"We need to protect the tesseract," he shouted. "Get to the middle car and get it!"

The attacker fired on them and he barely rolled off to the side to avoid the bullets.

* * *

Lynnea knew finally where the tesseract was being held, but they were near the back of the train and too far away to where she could get passed these warriors, both SHIELD and invader, and get to it first before it was gone.

She wished she could use her magic and take care of these saboteurs, but in doing so, her identity would be revealed and her mission a loss.

Taking the bow that was folded in a holster at her belt and pulling out one of her arrows, she looked to the being that was firing a weapon at the mortals.

Linney's fingers positioned the arrow's pile into the cradle, stroked very delicately up the shaft, pinched the area behind the bluish fletching feathers, and pulled back on her bowstring.

It whistled beautifully when her fingers released the arrow, slicing through the air, and striking the warrior in the neck.

The black cloaked being fell into the car with a mighty thud.

"OK, remind me not to make her mad at me," one of the other agents blurted out.

"Quality shot," Clint Barton said, "but we are not done yet."

She was about to go to the warrior and see what she was dealing with, when all of a sudden, steam poured from the clothing and it flattened out. As though nothing were in this clothing.

Lynnea knew about creatures that died. They were magically enchanted fir-firstel minions. Demonic lizard beings that when they were killed, they evaporated into a steamy mist.

This being was from Muspelheim and in turn, sent by Surtur.

Was this when the tesseract was stolen? Was she about to solve all her problems and be able to go home?

One way to answer these inquiries was to stop the tesseract's thief from escaping.

Hawkeye jumped up through the hatch to begin firing on the monsters.

She knew that he had no idea whom he was fighting so he would need assistance.

Linney sprung up and pulled herself through the hole as well.

"What are you doing?" he shouted at her.

"Assisting you," she shouted back.

"Just stay out of my way rookie."

She loaded and fired before he even had his arrow loaded. It struck the monster, causing him to fall from the train.

"Who are you calling rookie?" she asked and went running; springing onto the next traincar.

Barton was in hot pursuit behind her.

They arrived at the traincar where they observed someone grabbing the metal box into their hands.

"Freeze!" Hawkeye shouted.

The black-cloaked monsters looked up and fired on them with energy weapons she was not familiar with.

"Get down!" she cried and took Barton down to the ground.

* * *

Von Doom knew that SHIELD would eventually know that he was stealing the tesseract from them.

Now two agents had fired on him from the roof until the monsters returned their attacks on them.

"Separate this car from the others," he ordered. "I do not want SHIELD able to follow."

The hooded being nodded and went to his task.

Von Doom opened the case, the room becoming encased in a rich, heavenly blue light.

The glowing crystal cube of power sparked in the containment vessel of this small briefcase. It was so primitive of protection that SHIELD should really reconsider its security protocols.

He continued to stare at the glowing cube and waited patiently for victory to come.

* * *

The black hooded warriors took a large spear from its side and plunged it into the connection that linked the vehicle cars together.

It was easy to part them from the car of agents.

* * *

Lynnea looked up and saw that a couple of lizards minions were seeing that they were about to be left behind.

She tore an arrow out and fired on the large creature while still lying on Clint's body.

Another hit of perfection.

"Do you mind?" he said and shoved her off.

"You are welcome," she said, "because I believe that I saved you."

"Shoot now! Chastise later!"

They both fired on the black covered warriors that were firing on them with their weapons.

They each scored targeted hits, but they fell from their feet back to the inside of the car.

The explosion had come where the traincars interlinked with one another. Their link to the rest of the train had been destroyed.

She looked around and saw that a couple of the agents were hurt, but their car was slowing down. The leading car was pulling the rest away, leaving them behind. There had to be a way of catching them.

Then Linney noticed a human transport that would be able to be driven to catch up to the rest of the train.

"What are you doing?" Clint shouted.

"We have to get it back!" she shouted jumping onto the tri-wheel Can-Am motorcycle in the car with them. "How do you operate this vehicle?" she asked.

"Wait a damn minute princess," he shouted back to her. He pulled her onto the backseat and climbed onboard. "Hang on!"

He started the cycle, revved it, and was ready to shoot out the opening.

They flew out the side of the traincar, colliding hard with the rough dirt road that lined the tracks, and accelerated to catch up.

"This is Agent Barton," he called into the radio earwig in his ear. "I need aerial support at once! The transport has been attacked! In pursuit."

* * *

_SHIELD_

Agent Coulsen raced down the hall toward the command operations room with his radio to his ear. He had been catching some zzzz when an alarm went off.

He received a priority call that Clint "Hawkeye" Barton's transport had been hit. The attackers had their hands on the tesseract that was supposed to be en route to the testing facility.

Now, his agent colleague was apparently in pursuit of the magical cube.

He arrived to the console where the radar was tracking the train and now a small blip alongside the road.

"Where is he?" Coulsen asked.

"The train is traveling due east of the city," the technician reported to him. "This blip is apparently Agent Barton on his ATV in pursuit. However, there is a power fluctuation near the train, unlike anything we have read previously."

"Could it be the tesseract giving a false positive reading?"

"Unlikely," another technician spoke up. "This is completely off the scale."

He got back on his radio. "Barton, you get that cube back, no matter what it takes," Phil ordered him. "You find out who swiped it and get it back."

"_Orders acknowledged_," Clint reported back. "_Agent Morgan and I are in pursuit_."

Coulsen looked to the other agents.

"Who is Agent Morgan?" he asked.

None of them knew.

* * *

Lynnea hung onto Agent Barton's vest that was labeled "Hawkeye" on the back with a bird symbol underneath his name.

They had closed ground with the train that was racing away from the derailment location.

"Go faster," she shouted at him.

"Look sweetheart, I am going as fast as this bucket will go," he answered at her, angry with her impatience. "We need to get to the engine and stop it."

As they drew closer, the shadowed warriors who had attacked the entire team appeared...and they began to open fire on them with weapons that fired plasma bursts.

Barton had to swerve away to avoid the projectiles.

If they did not stop them, they would be injured or worse, killed.

It was time to take matters into her own hands.

Linney reached for her bow and thrusted it with her hand to snap it open. Then she loaded it with an arrow.

"Keep her steady," she said and sprung up onto the seat with her feet.

"What the Hell are you doing?" he shouted at her.

"Proving who is the better archer."

She used her magic to stand still, but she felt Hawkeye reach around and grab one of her legs.

Releasing her arrow, she struck one in the shoulder. The demon rolled and fell from the train.

Lynnea repeated the motion: loading, pulling, and releasing; hitting a second in the leg.

"Down!" her companion shouted.

She turned in front of her and saw a bump in the road. If she was flying or revealed she could fly, she would simply jump up and land back in the seat.

However, she did the smart thing and spread her legs to crash down on the seat.

The vehicle popped over the bump and they hit the ground after being airborne briefly.

"You are insane girl, you know that right?" he shouted at her. "Think you can make more shots?"

"Who are you speaking to here?" she replied, a smile on her face.

* * *

Viktor Von Doom could hear the commotion from his minions as they claimed to be under attack from someone on a motorcycle.

He scaled the ladder and saw what the monsters were talking about. Two riders were racing on the road next to the train, a male and a female.

The cycle raced fast, but he watched as the beauty stood up on the seat and fired an arrow from her bow.

She was no doubt coming for the magical object that was in the case thoroughly grasped in his metallic hand.

Her strike was very well executed as it struck one of his soldiers; his body falling backwards on to the rooftop.

"Impressive," he called to them. "Let's see how well you can aim when under aerial assault."

Electricity churned in his metal gloves and he fired the balls and streams of light at the couple in chase.

* * *

"Oh mother of...hang on!" Clint said.

Linney did not get the chance to sit back down before he swerved to avoid the shot by the attacker.

Her abdomen crashed on the seat behind him, her feet scraping the dirt ground.

The bow she had been using fell from her hands.

He reached and grabbed the collar of her vest to prevent her from falling off the best he could.

Using what strength he could while still steering and accelerating the Can-Am, Barton got her back to where she was sitting on the seat.

"Thanks," she said. "I lost my bow."

"Borrow mine."

She grabbed his bow in the holster under his arm and snapped it outward.

"SHIELD," he reported in while avoiding yet another attack by Doom. That time, he blasted a lightpole, causing it to fall, but they ducked and zoomed underneath before it hit the road. "SHIELD, this is Barton. It is Doom!" he shouted. "Doom stole the tesseract!"

"_Get it back Barton_!" Coulsen's voice spoke to him. "_Do whatever it takes_."

"We're on it," he replied. "You think you can hit him?"

Linney loaded another arrow. "I believe that to be an easy task," she said.

She leaned back in the seat as far as she could and apparently was trying to aim. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she felt his free arm grab her ankles.

"Oh come now silly girl," Doom challenged Linney, "do you think you can make that shot?" He fired on them, and unless they moved, it was going to be a direct hit.

They would be killed.

"Shoot him!"

And the arrow released.

It parted the glowing light in a bisected blast and struck Doom, a clear shot in the shoulder nearly dead center.

Clint hollered.

Doom fell backwards, hitting the rooftop. The case that had been in hand, the one that held the tesseract no doubt must have fallen into the traincar.

"You got him! I do not believe it!"

"We are not out of danger yet," she rained on his parade. "Get me closer."

"What?"

"Get me closer so that I may jump on board," she ordered of him.

"You cannot take him on princess. This is Dr. Doom here. You won't survive a confrontation with him."

"You called me insane," she spoke. "It is time to test your theory...now move closer!"

Clint did the best he could by getting as close to the tracks that he could without being sucked in by the racing metal wheels of the train with the front wheel of his motorcycle or his leg.

Morgan stood up again, a hand on his shoulders and legs bent to jump.

"Closer," she ordered him again.

He did what he could and got as close as he could, worrying again about getting caught.

She leapt onto the back of the traincar; grabbing hold of the ladder.

Her arms nearly gave out as she hung by only one hand, her body swaying in the racing air.

Linney reached with her other arm and forced herself to grab hold further.

She was going to be able to climb aboard.

Barton cheered.

"Go!" she shouted. "Stop this train!"

And he accelerated faster to catch up with the train engine. It would help him to stop the train.

* * *

_Finally_, she thought. She did not have to pretend to be mortal.

Lynnea used her goddess strength to hoist herself up the ladder, climb to the top, and search for the access shaft for which to enter the car and retrieve the tesseract.

When she peered down into the car, she saw that the one Barton called Dr. Doom on his communications' device, was using the tesseract.

He was trying to use it to escape; perhaps into a portal.

Folding up Hawkeye's bow, she placed it into her pocket while she reached out with magic for her personal beauty.

The bow sprung to life from the ground and reentered her tender grasp.

"Wizard," she called down to him and sprung through the hole. Her readied arrow was pulled back and ready to strike him down. "I demand that you surrender the tesseract to me at once."

"I think not my dear," the mortal said and struck her across the face.

Lynnea did not take this insult against her lightly and retaliated. The arrow that she held she had to support again, pull back, and aim.

He grabbed the arrow and flung it down to the ground.

Then he reached her side and wrapped his hands around her throat.

She was lifted off her feet and held tightly in his vice.

"I know you dear one, don't I?" he spoke to her.

"We have not met," she snapped back.

"Yes," the villain continued to talk to her. "Brown hair, green eyes, perfect skin, the skill with a bow...you must be the one my master has a hard-on for. You are the princess he will not stop talking about."

This man, this Dr. Doom, had spoken to Surtur.

Linney had her confirmation that this was the monster who had taken the tesseract back to the future and gave it to their enemy to destroy them.

"I am under strict orders to not harm you," he continued talking to her.

"A pity," she said, "because I do not live by Surtur's code."

"Yet," he added.

"Never," she added after and jabbed an arrow blade into his neck.

Doom had to drop her to the ground, but not before scraping his claws across her upper right bicep. It raked across, causing rich crimson to run a river from three gashes across her flesh.

As she was trying to get back to her feet, he took his foot and rammed it hard into her abdomen while she tried to get up.

"You are quite amusing there, little princess. A pity you are already betrothed. I could use someone like you. Have a claim to your throne by marriage, not by force."

"Not yet."

Lynnea rolled away and sprung back to her feet.

"As an Asgardian, I, Princess Lynnea, daughter of Loki, do hereby order you to relinquish your control over the tesseract and return it to me immediately," she ordered him as her magic began to rise.

Smooth green mist ran down her arms and pooled in glowing green spheres in her hands.

"Pay thy penalty for non-compliance," she finished her speaking.

"I think my dear, that I will hold onto it for a little bit longer," Doom told her.

"So you have sealed your fate."

The princess released one ball of wind causing a wind gust that pushed him against the wall of the car.

She followed it up with the second ball.

Doom tried to fire back, but her magic was too much.

"Let us indeed see what _objects_ of your realm can do," he said, reaching out his hand toward it.

The tesseract sprung from the case that held it, entered his hand, and Doom evaporated into a glowing explosion.

Lynnea hit the ground to avoid the energy surge.

When she refocused her eyes, the wizard was gone.

"No," she cried pounding her fist on the floor.

Then to make matters worse, the train came to a sudden stop to where it only coasted before coming to rest.

"Oh _stor_," she spoke in frustration.

She was not one that took defeat easily and knew that she had let everyone, mortal and immortal alike, down.

The train became motionless. From her senses, SHIELD agents and recovery teams all searched around for enemy combatants and for their agents.

However, in order to maintain her cover, Lynnea opted to wait for SHIELD to find her, bleeding and in need of assistance.

If she walked out of here on her own power, it would raise too many questions.

She lied back down on the ground, holding her aching abdomen for support, and lied on her belly.

The door to the side of the car was pulled open allowing access to numerous SHIELD agents and Agent Barton.

"Morgan!" she heard Barton's voice shout when he located her on the ground. "Medic!" he cried. "Morgan. Come on Morgan, wake up!"

She kept her eyes closed for a brief moment and then opened them.

"Ouch," she spoke eyeing her wound.

"Ouch indeed," he said. "At least you are alive."

"Barely," she faked her pain.

"Doom? Where is he Linney? Did you see him?"

"He grabbed hold of the cube," she told the truth of what happened. "He vanished with it once it was in his hand."

"Let's get you out of here and get something for that arm."

They departed off the traincar and were no doubt going to be in serious trouble or would need to explain what happened to the tesseract.

* * *

_Please do not forget those reviews...for our tale is just beginning and has more pathways to navigate!_


	8. Chapter 7 I can fix this

_I am back after my large bender on Doctor Who this past weekend. My mind has been evil this month with this story and now a Doctor Who fanfiction that will be coming to life soon. Please continue to enjoy the story of Clinton and Lynnea. Do not forget to review._

**Music**

**Clint's chew out / walking through halls - **"Harriet Jones, Prime Minister" from _Doctor Who (Original Television soundtrack) / Murray Gold & BBC National Orchestra of Wales_**  
Lynnea out on deck** - "The Doctor's theme" from _Doctor Who  
_**Bed-time** - "The Face of Boe" from _Doctor Who  
_

* * *

**Chapter Seven: I can fix this**

_SHIELD Helicarrier_

Barton stood at attention avoiding the eyes of his leader, Director Nick Fury during his chew out. It had been a long and quiet flight across the country to New York City where the SHIELD's Helicarrier was floating in the Atlantic Ocean just off the coast.

He knew that discipline was going to be harsh and he would take one for the team.

This was, however inadvertent, his fault. He had been entrusted with getting the tesseract to its new home and it had been taken under his watch.

Because of that failure, he and his entire squad (once some were out of the infirmary) would be put on general quarters; where they would not be granted any external or special privileges until further notice.

Clint saluted and left the office.

Once he was alone, he punched the nearest wall he could.

They knew that Von Doom had the tesseract. All they needed to do was to attack his headquarters in Manhattan and they would be able to get it back.

He arrived to the medical department's room and watched as the rookie Lyndsay Morgan was plopping off the bed. Her arm was bandaged up tight from her encounter with the supervillain; blood appearing lightly from the gauze.

She wanted to leave and even insisted on doing so.

What was it about this girl that she was so defiant about following orders or basic instructions? She had no regard for authority and chose to do things her way.

Must have been her prim and proper education she got. She did not have to worry about following orders. It was just expected of her.

Barton decided to follow her to her quarters.

But she did not go to the female commons as she should have gone. Instead, she headed through one of the passageway doors to the outside deck.

Morgan went to the edge and stood out in the cold ocean air.

Her breath created a puff of steam and in just two tanktops and her jeans, she must be freezing.

"Aren't you cold?" he asked.

Those eyes looked back to him. What was it with those eyes? What sort of spell was she casting on him with that stare?

"I do not freeze so easily," she answered looking back to the stars and sky. "My father is from a cold place so I think I got his thick blood through me."

He came to stand beside her.

"I want to apologize," she told him.

"For what?"

"For the punishment that you had to endure because I failed you."

He blew it off. "Fury is angry, do not get me wrong Morgan, but this is Viktor Von Doom we, I mean you faced on your first go round. You didn't do half bad."

She snorted out a laugh. "I failed. I failed you, everyone. I should have gotten it back."

"Hey," he said, reaching for her arm and turning her body around so they could face one another, "SHIELD is going to get it back. First thing we have to do is warm up before we both get the flu from being out here and second, we can assist in locating the damn thing."

Lyndsay decided to follow him back inside the hanger so they could warm up.

"Tell me Clint," she said, "what would please your leader more than retrieving the tesseract back?"

"Right now, nothing."

"Then why don't we?" she suggested.

Being as they were out in the open, probably on audio and visual surveillance at all times, he grabbed her by her good arm and dragged her into his quarters that was nearby.

"Do you know what you are advocating?" he said after whipping her out before him.

"I do."

"This is suicide, not to mention treason. We are on general quarters until further notice or until SHIELD gets a location on the tesseract," he babbled off. "We go after it, we might as well shoot each other with our own bows."

"Hawkeye," she said, holding his hands in her surprisingly warm ones even from being outside, "We can get the ones that stop Doom and bring the tesseract back here. All we need to do is escape."

"Did I mention the part about us being killed for disobeying a direct order? You might have a death-wish sweetheart, but I would like to live until some other whackjob decides to kill me. Not my employer."

Lyndsay stared at him.

"Well, I am not going to let that villain begin to learn the limits of the object's power," she said. "I am going to get it back; with or without your assistance. This mission would go better with your assistance."

He took a seat on his bed. "You go ahead and get yourself whacked," he told her. "I am not going to disobey orders."

"Very well. Wish me luck."

She headed out of his quarters and went to begin the start of her insane plan.

Clint was disturbed at what she was planning, worried that this act of defiance was going to get her kicked out of SHIELD or worse yet, killed.

But he was not going to risk his neck or the rest of him for that matter.

* * *

Princess Lynnea was disappointed that Clint Barton had decided that he was not going to assist her in getting the tesseract back.

However, that means the only person that she had to take care of was her. It's not as though she worked for these mortals. She was here to save her family and herself.

She moved to the large hanger space where her weapons were still aboard the aircraft that they had traveled on. At first flying in the device called a helicopter instilled fear in her heart, but Lynnea started to meditate and it made the travel easier.

Her magical bow and quiver were resting on the table outside the craft. All she needed to do was acquire them and she would be free.

Freedom. Oh it is all she wanted.

To be able to use her magic and find the tesseract in her own way in her own time. She would be a goddess again and free to complete her plan the way she wanted to.

Linney reached the table and put her hands on the quiver.

"Hey!" someone shouted from inside the helicopter. "Those items are evidence."

"They belong to me," she snapped back in retort. "I am very particular about who handles my weaponry."

"Not at the moment Agent Morgan," the brunette female with Hill on her breastpocket spoke to her. "Your gear needs to be sorted along with everyone elses and processed. Most importantly yours so we can get an energy signature off them."

"I do not..."

"There you are," the voice of Clint Barton spoke to the both of them. "You found your gear I see."

"What?" she asked.

"I told you that Agent Hill would not let anything happen to it, but you have such OCD issues, nothing is right unless you arrange it." His speaking moved to the other agent. "Sorry about that Hill. Agent Morgan is very particular about who touches her stuff. Very possessive and neat-freakish. You know everything in its place, sort of thing."

_What in the name of the gods was he babbling about_, she wondered.

"Very well," Agent Hill replied. "Take your gear, but do not forget you are on lockdown so return to your quarters immediately."

"Yes ma'am," he said. "Come on Linney, time to go."

Lynnea did as she was told and followed Agent Barton out of the hanger toward the room where she was supposedly going to sleep.

Instead, he returned her to his quarters by shoving her inward and locked and sealed the door.

"Thank you," she said. "Have you changed your mind?"

"Nope," he answered. "Just did not need you getting into anymore trouble for one night. I have had enough."

"But you know that I am right?"

"Yes, you probably are right," he said, "but there is no way that we are getting out of this place without being shot and/or killed. I have had enough excitement involving you for one night. I am done."

Clint crawled back onto his bunk to no doubt sleep.

She looked and saw that he had a bunk opposite his. It was neatly made and appeared to not be in use.

"Mind if I stay in here with you?" she asked. "The women in the general quarters are always talking, coming, and going. I could not rest so I needed to have a reason to get out. Changing my bandages was good enough."

"Knock yourself out," he told her, rolling so his back was to her.

Lynnea crawled into the box enclosed bunk and curled up into a tight ball.

As she often did before sleeping, she prayed on behalf of her mother Jane and grandmother Frigga for their protection. She also prayed to her uncle, Thor for his bravery and strength.

The final prayer came to her father for his everlasting love for her.

She just hoped that everything was OK on Asgard.

* * *

_It was a short chapter, but it needs to be separated from the others. Lets see if Clint and Linney decide to escape in the next chapter. Please review!_


	9. Chapter 8 Turning fear into fight

****_I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to post. From graduation to illness and everything in between, I finally got this chapter done. _

_* Be advised there are a couple of strong language parts, but not too bad *  
_

_This is a long one so I hope that this makes up for my absence. Please review for me and give me that kick in the butt to work harder.  
_

_**Music****(There is a ton so please forgive me)**  
_

_******Clint and Linney talk - **_"Natalie Intro" from Iron Man 2_  
**Escape and**_** _swim_****- **"Performance Issues" from Avengers  
_**Subway tunnel** _- "Assemble" from Avengers (at about 2:30 mark is where you should be around train)  
_**Doom's discussion**_ - "Trinkets to kill a prince" from Iron Man 1  
_**Clint and Linney infiltrate building**_- "UNIT_" _from Doctor Who_  
**Square off with**_** _Doom_** - "Fall" from Tron: Legacy  
**Daddy's**_** home**_- "Sycorax Encounter" on Doctor Who  
**Lynnea's**_** tough**_** _choice_ **- "The Cyberman" from Doctor Who

* * *

**Chapter 8- Turning fear into fight**  
_The following morning_

At the lack of sleep he received, Clint knew that today was going to be a very long day.

He sat up calmly, rubbing his hands vigorously across his face to wake up his senses. Then he released a long yawn before turning; remembering that the cute little rookie had crashed across from him last night.

The bunk was empty.

"Oh god in heaven," he grumbled and quickly sprung to his feet. He needed to put on his socks and boots before trooping down the hall.

Did she escape and break the perimeter last night? Was she violating general quarters and out there searching for tesseract?

Lyndsay was going to get herself killed by Fury personally if he did not find her. More than likely, he was accountable for her so anything that happened to her would get thrown on him too.

The long walk down the hall led him passed the archery range where he put on the brakes.

He had located her, loading a bow with clean precision from the quiver on her back, pulling back on the string, and releasing it into the target nearly a hundred yards away.

The arrow struck the dead center of the body silhouette.

Barton entered the range and watched her repeat the motion with fluidity a second and third time.

"Impressed?" her voice asked, not turning or deviating from her task.

He was a bit bashful at first with his cheeks blushing, but he maintained composure.

"Just making sure that you did not do something stupid," he told her. "Waking to find you gone immediately sent off the bells in my head."

"So you are still not wanting to get it back?" she asked, yet firing again.

"On the contrary, I do. I would prefer that we do it with SHIELD backing and support so we do not get into any more trouble because of that cube. Besides, how do you even know where to start looking?"

* * *

Lynnea was about to fire again, when she decided to address Agent Barton's inquiry directly. She was about to reveal that which she had been up to under the pretense that she was sleeping beside him.

"I did some reading and searching last night," she told him. Actually, she multiplied herself and made her invisible form scour the floating fortress in search of the information she required.

She learned of a lapse in the fortress's integrity in the large hanger where she had acquired her weapons again. There was a shaft that lead outside that was not guarded. They could slip out and into the water without so much as a sound.

The next information she required was intelligence on this Dr. Doom. He apparently, from the meeting that SHIELD's commander and others were having that she observed, his name was Viktor Von Doom.

He also had a centralized building in the city just a swim to the coast where they would escape.

Her plan would work and with Hawkeye at her side, she would take the tesseract back to before it could be stolen in the first place, Clint would have his honor back, and she would be able to return to Asgard to her family being safe and alive.

"So, are willing to take a chance to regain your honor and trust me?" she asked.

"Trust you," he said. "Other than dancing with you in a bar and nearly getting me killed in pursuing a super villain, we are the best of friends."

Some of his jargon and Midgardian humor was confusing her, but when he did offer her his hand, she knew she had his trust.

* * *

The entire crew headed off to the galley for their evening meal, but Lynnea and Clint Barton were waiting for the crowd to vanish.

Once everyone was out of sight, the pair of archers moved quickly toward the hanger to execute her plan. Not only did they have to escape the vessel, but Hawkeye needed to get his gear back.

The hanger had one soldier that was working on one of the aircraft out in the open. There would be no way to get Clint's weaponry without being seen.

It was finally time to break out some of her magic. It would be a distractor, a voice that would call for him to step away so to complete the task.

"Go," she whispered to Clint.

He crept very quietly to the table that had his bow and arrows. Though he wanted to focus on obtaining his gear, his attention was on getting caught.

With a snap of her fingers, she rendered Clint invisible.

And it was perfect timing because the soldier looked up and would have seen him.

"Soldier, could I see you for a second," she whispered into her hand, creating a ball of light. Then she whipped it over to where the soldier would be distracted by it.

The voice spell worked as the worker climbed down from aircraft and walked away.

Clint returned to her side.

"That was close," he said, breathing with exhaustion and excitement. "How did you do that?"

"What?" she asked. "I was about to go and distract him when someone called him away." She was lying through her teeth, but she needed to keep her magical talents a secret until she knew that Clint would accept her.

It was a simple move out of the door onto one of the large spinning devices that would allow the fortress to fly.

The both of them jumped into the water and began to swim for shore.

It was not a long excursion, but they made it to the beach and walked up to drier ground.

Lynnea was freezing, but Barton came to rub his hands roughly over her skin. It created a warming sensation that allowed her body to warm up.

"Thank you," she said, looking up at him.

He was quiet and proceeded to move to a staircase that lead toward a pier.

"No," she called to him.

"No? How else are we going to get to Doom's building without walking the streets?"

"Dressed as we are and soaking wet," she told him. "SHIELD will be able to point us out anywhere. No, we must go this way," she spoke reaching for a metal cage cover and pulling it open; mostly with her superior strength.

"Oh fabulous," he told her. "The sewer and subway tunnels. How do we get to Doom's building from there?"

She crawled up into the tunnel and walked away, and Barton was on her heels.

"Your villain has many in his employ," she told him. "So many so that he has a transport station beneath his building. We will walk through the tunnels and access it from the ground up."

From the sound he made, it sounded like he was impressed.

They found a tunnel that was very dark, but it was part of the underground transport system.

Clint dropped from the ceiling vent first after smashing it loose with his foot a couple of times.

He looked around before opening his arms to catch her.

Lynnea fell through the hole and was caught by him.

The look in his eyes was one of excitement with a small, almost non-existent bit of fear.

Hawkeye had a small Midgardian torch on his belt to where it illuminated the darkness before them.

"Where do we even start looking?" he asked.

She found a worn map on the ground and was examining it.

From the markings on the wall, they were in what the mortals called the Green Line. If they were to keep marching to the north, they would arrive at Doom's building in the village of Manhattan.

The ground below her feet began to vibrate. The stone and dirt began to shift as the sound or object drew closer to them.

Lynnea did not know what was about to happen.

Then it grew brighter and rounded the corner.

It was an underground train, blaring its horn and charging toward them.

"Lyndsay!" Clint shouted, grabbed her body, and shoved her up against the wall of the tunnel.

The train raced passed them with a roaring, pulse deafening energy.

His face was pressing up against hers, holding her to the wall while his teeth were clenched tightly. The speeding vessel could have caused great bodily harm, but at how tight his body was to hers, it barely missed him.

It was a miracle, thankfully. Not tragic as it could have been and she felt terrible.

Yet another instance where she had put this man in danger and he saved her.

Once the train was gone, their eyes locked and breath was hard to come by.

"Thank you...again," she said.

He pushed himself away. "You are going to get me killed princess," he told her as he started to walk away. "I think that is going to be your codename from now on. Princess. Hope you like it."

"It suits me," she answered.

* * *

**Von Doom Industries**

The monolith that served as the headquarters for Viktor Von Doom's technological empire stood amass the other skyscrapers of New York City.

Security created a thick perimeter around the building and guarded all the access doors, paths, and staircases to prevent unauthorized people from entering.

Using his own creation, Viktor Von Doom lifted the tesseract and put it into the large black ring; delicately locking the crystal prism in the spindles.

It fit snugly into the stabilizer and he grinned.

"Now, my younger protégé," a voice spoke to him, "activate the energy console."

Doom did as he was told and pulled the lever on the device upward.

Electricity charged up the power conduits and began to give life to the magical cube.

"Power will soon energize this cube," Viktor spoke. "We are moments away from creating history...or changing it for you, I mean." he turned and faced his assistant.

This was a decaying version of himself. This version was dying and he was the one who was going to open a portal to other worlds; one that would allow him to live forever.

"You know what you must do now," the being that was old enough to be his great grandfather spoke. "Take this portal that you open and travel through the stars. Seek to take control of Asgard and live forever. A god in your own right and rule Asgard and Earth with an iron fist."

"But Odin will not be one to give up the throne so easily," Viktor said.

"Thus is why you need Surtur of Muspelheim to kill Odin. Barter with him," his elder self spoke. "But whatever you do, you must prevent Odin's grandchild from escaping Asgard through a time portal. Your younger counterpart had the misfortune of coming across her already. You must not allow her to escape. Give her to Surt as payment and the power of the gods shall belong to you."

"Don't you mean us?"

The elder version gasped for painful breath. "I pray that you are successful so I do not not exist. I want to look as marvelous as you appear now until the end of it all."

An annoying alert beeped overhead alerting him to a breach in his security system and setup.

Viktor went to his tablet and observed the multiple screens of cameras. Most of his men in the lobby were down.

He rewound the footage.

Two black vest figures emerged from the subway access, each firing an arrow from bows they carried. The male had a dagger which he used to stab one while the female leapt onto the shoulder of another, punched, and forced her body backwards to smash the security man on his head.

The girl smashed her fist across his face again.

"Well well," the young Viktor said, "that must be the princess you are warning me about?"

"She is, but how did you..."

"She is too beautiful to be that lethal. No one on Earth is that gorgeous and fights with that lethality." He dropped the tablet on the table and walked to where his mask rested on a stand. "I would ask you to stay longer, but I believe you would want me to meet the fair maiden before you."

"She is no maiden, I assure you. This is the daughter of Loki, a master magician and her mother became a Valkyrie so she can fight as well."

"Then I shall be ready...time to kiss the girl."

* * *

The increased presence of soldiers on every floor limited the amount of ways that Clint and Lyndsay were going to be able to go upward.

It was a choice between the stairwell or fighting numerous guards while going up the elevator floors. There was also the risk of Doom knowing they were in the elevator and dropping it down the shaft.

They opted for the stairs.

Morgan led the way, but he was not far behind her, pulling his body around the railing to catch up.

The numbers kept going up, but it was still relatively quiet with guards; making Clint feel uneasy.

A door on the floor above opened and he rammed into Linney when she stopped.

"Hello," the guard said, pulling the pins on two grenades, and chucking them in their direction.

"Get down!" he shouted and pulled her down onto him.

The bombs went off, blowing apart the staircase and entrance where they were trying to proceed.

He brushed aside her hair from her face.

"You OK?" he asked.

She nodded. "You?"

Despite the pain in his back, he was fabulous.

They got back up and realized that they needed to go down a floor to access a different way up.

Clint put a hand on the door handle and she loaded an arrow into her bow.

He counted with his lips, but made no sound.

Lyndsay's eyes locked with the door and pulled back on the string.

He mouthed three, yanked down on the handle, whipped open the door, and watched her blaze into the room.

"Nothing," she said to him.

He peeked around the door with the flashlight in hand. Then he got back to his feet and entered as well.

"OK, that is weird," he told her. "A room with nothing in it and it is not even guarded."

His partner lowered her bow and replaced the arrow inside.

"We must be close to the enemy if there was someone above and not on this level," she said.

Lyndsay walked forward ahead of him.

Clint looked down and saw the security laser that was invisible until it was crossed by her foot.

An alarm blared overhead.

"Morgan," he cried out and pulled her back.

Suddenly, the entire room sparked to life with a laser grid system. Hundreds of wire thin red lines sprung to life from the corners and walls; making it impossible for them to cross.

"_Ah, there you are my little archers_," the voice of Von Doom echoed over their heads. "_Still alive I see_."

"See you are still using tricks to stop us," Clint shouted back.

The villain laughed. "_What is SHIELD thinking sending two lonely little archers after me. I am insulted. I was expecting the whole group_."

"Do not think us weak master villain," Lyndsay challenged as she stared at the grid before her. "Your minutes are counting down."

"_And I long to see what skills you have gorgeous_," Doom's voice echoed before the speakers cut out.

He scanned the grid. Even with all his skills at tracking, there was no way he could find a path through the grid without losing an appendage or two.

But Morgan was still looking.

"You got a plan?" he asked.

"I may," she replied and unclipped her quiver and bow holster from her vest.

"What are you doing?"

Lyndsay shoved into his hands her quiver and bow.

Then she vaulted into the grid and curled into a ball.

"What the hell?" he shouted but it was too late. She was surrounded in wires of decapitating heat.

She threw her braids back and looked about.

"Great. Now how to you plan on getting out of there?"

Morgan did not answer as she lied flat on her back and rolled to her right. She missed the lowest laser, but not by much.

Sitting back up, she assessed her next move.

Clint watched her, flexing every muscle in her body while she crossed over, under, and around the laser grid. Her body was very nimble and moved with a grace he had never seen before.

"Tell me that your education included gymnastics," he called to her.

"Not in the slightest," she replied. "I have been born with this ability to move my body." She was standing vertical in the tightest area of the grid. It was almost dead center. "Think you can toss those to me?"

"You won't be able to get them."

"That is fine," she answered. "When in doubt," she added, pulling out something very small from the pouch at her back, "carry a spare."

It was a small crossbow that had one bolt in it.

Lyndsay looked up to and he did as well. The majority of the lasers were being aimed downward by a prism high above.

She fired, shattering the crystal.

Bits and pieces of shattered glass rained down upon her.

However, ninety percent of the lasers were gone. There were just a few intermittent ones along the floor.

Again reaching into her magical supply bag, a small handful of dust was poured and she waved it across the marble checkered surface.

"Want to join me?" she asked.

Clint snapped out of his lusting over how nimble Lyndsay Morgan was on top of being gorgeous to jump over and squat down to get through the grid to join her in the middle of the room.

"That was amazing," he said. "What else do you have in mind?"

"My little bag of secrets," she replied, taking back her gear. "Now, we need to get back to face Dr. Doom."

"After you my lady."

Lynsday smiled and walked on passed him.

He followed right behind as they went on another dashing breaking and entering into the mouth of Viktor Von Doom.

* * *

_Von Doom's lair_

"Perhaps I have underestimated her," the present day Viktor Von Doom spoke out while watching as the agents were able to access the northern stairwell.

He rose from his chair and went to check on the energizing process of the tesseract. It was not fully charged yet, and those two would be here before it was ready.

"Well, guess I am going to have to play with these cute little agent and goddess for a little while," he said to his older counterpart.

"See that it is done and do not, I repeat do not get yourself killed. I still need your form to survive as you are of importance to my survival as well," the elder replied back. "Take control of Asgard and stop her from leaving. Then, you will have it all."

His counterpart vanished, a spiritual reflection that was not even there.

The two agents were on floor thirty-five and he was on fifty. They would be here very shortly.

It was time to get ready.

* * *

Gasping for breath as they bounded up the steps, Lynnea and Clint Barton finally arrived to the top floor of the tower.

It was another door that they half expected to be guarded, but was not.

"Oh this cannot be good," her partner stated.

"Not at all," she replied, "but we have come this far. We cannot stop now."

"Not really," he added. "Ready?"

She grabbed an arrow to load and ready to fire. "Ready."

He yanked the door open and they entered the dark red and black chamber that looked upon the skyline.

But where was their adversary? He was nowhere to be seen.

"Now what the hell is this?" Clinton said lowering his bow. "We come all this way just take out Von Doom and he is not even here."

Linney tried to focus on where this Doctor Doom was, but her senses were filled with the thrumming echo of the prize near the edge of the room.

The tesseract sat glowing and charging in a black apparatus of Midgardian technology; unguarded and free.

"Clint," she said his name.

He turned and saw it.

"There it is," he said and went for it.

"Wait," she spoke. "This is too simple. It has to be a trap."

"What a smart girl you are?" an echoing voice called to them.

She looked all around the room, searching for Doom. He was using some sort of cloaking charm or something that was preventing them from seeing him.

Clint had an arrow ready, but she was more focused on using her senses.

Her fingers slowly moved to pinch the arrow and ready to pull the string back. She needed to isolate where the villain was before making her move.

"I'll have to admit, Princess, you really are quite a tease," the echo continued to taunt them.

"How does he know what I call you?" Clint whispered. Their backs were against one another in the same pose. "I just gave you the name in the tunnel."

"I know many things about you both, Hawkeye," Doom continued to toy with them.

Lynnea closed her eyes and focused. Her senses were alert and keen with all life-forces around the room. She could feel Clint's heart, but finally another heart became clear.

"Clint," she whispered back, "do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Not really the appropriate time to be discussing this."

"Answer me."

"Yes. Yes, I do."

"Then duck!"

"What?"

"Duck!" she howled.

Clint dropped to a knee as she whirled to her rear with her pulled back string and fired into the darkness near the tesseract.

A rippling wave materialized and exposed Dr. Doom standing near the tesseract's prison.

"Well done my dear," he spoke, "but still not good enough."

"Do you ever shut up?" Clint shouted and fired on him.

The arrow went whizzing by as he slid off to the side.

"Oh, and here I thought we were going to be friends," Doom said and fired on them.

The conference table was shattered to wooden bits.

Linney was grabbed around her waist and dragged off to a side behind a pillar.

"What are we going to?" she asked.

"We need to distract him and get to the tesseract before he has a chance to use it?" Barton suggested. "I always hated this plan."

"I'm sorry," she said. "I dragged you into this."

"If we get out of here, I'll kick your ass later." He kissed her forehead powerfully. "Now go!"

Clint raced out and slid on his leg as he fired at their adversary; distracting him.

Lynnea took off for the tesseract to free it. Her heart raced and arms pumped to increase her speed.

Doom was distracted long enough as she reached for it.

Suddenly, she was bounced off of a barrier protecting the cube and struck the ground.

Von Doom grabbed one of her pigtail braids, wrapping it around his fist while lifting her to her feet.

"Let yourself free dear," he whispered in her ear. "Why lie to him?"

"I do not what you are talking about," she said.

"You are not a pathetic mortal. You could be so much greater. You could rule this realm."

"Go to hell," she snapped back with not only her voice, but her elbow into his midsection.

Doom released her braid and threw her across the room. Her flesh was scraped by some of the splintered wood that littered the floor.

A sound filled the room.

"Finally," he said. "Now watch princess as I achieve total victory," Doom spoke to her.

The villain activated the device that held the cube, causing it to glow and shoot a narrow beam downward at the ground.

"No!" she cried out. Doom did not know that the tesseract was a wild, uncontrollable force. If it was not contained, it could rip holes in the timestream that would cause unparalleled damage.

What was going to be coming through the portal that opened just in front of the tesseract? It was taking the shape of a kneeling man with a long spear in hand. It was a form of flame that slowly took shape once it cooled.

Before it had, the being stood straight and began to scan the room with his eyes.

And she looked upon this man in fear. His presence was wild and untamed with long uneven hair of raven. His royal uniform was darker and not worthy of a princely appeal that she had known him for.

It was her father, Loki.

"What magic has brought me here?" his gravelly voice released the words. The staff in his hand, she recognized, pointed out before him. "Who are you all?"

"Lynds, get down!" Clint shouted. She rolled away, but rested on her front as the triple arrow attack went and sailed into the being that was her father.

Loki deflected them all, but turned his gaze upon her. His piercing stare sent shivers of cold fear down her spine.

"You have great strength my dear," he whispered. "What is it you keep suppressed?"

"I do not know what you speak of," she replied in getting back to her feet.

The staff's bladed tip was over her heart and she could feel this magic coming into her. It was dark, cold, and suffocating to her life-force.

What was it that possessed her father?

Lynnea swatted the staff away, but was met with an attacking slice by it. She put up her hand (a basic defense), feeling the sting of the metal against her skin.

It did not hurt, but in order to keep her life identity intact, she howled with each strike.

What was this creature that wore her father's face? He did not have an evil bone in his body. This had to be from an alternate reality, a reality where she did not exist and that he was consumed with hate.

He took her down to the floor with a strong thrusting punch into her abdomen.

She looked and saw that Clint was having a hard time as well. Doom had used some sort of magical charm of electricity at him. He barely had a chance to dive behind a large splintered section of the table to avoid it.

"You OK?" he shouted at her.

"Bow me," she shouted back.

Barton whipped his bow in her direction. She grabbed it, snapped it outward, loaded an arrow, and aimed.

Loki seemed bewildered that she did it so quickly.

"Forgive me," she whispered and fired on her father.

Loki fell to the ground as the arrow pierced him in the shoulder. Granted there was more muscle there, but it would be the speediest to heal.

Her father turned and faced her, anger fuming in his eyes before he collapsed to the ground.

"You truly are a one woman menace princess," Doom chastised her from a distance. "See you soon."

And he vanished again.

Another opportunity...another failed attempt to get the tesseract back.

Linney never felt so sloppy nor did she ever keep score like her brother did.

Suddenly, the main doors to the chamber exploded open; allowing numerous SHIELD operatives to invade.

"Move in!" voices surrounded them and swarmed her father.

He tried fighting, but with the pain of the arrow, which he yanked out with force, it was easy for the mortals to secure him.

Her hands trembled, the bow shaking with fear that raced through her.

A hand came to rest on her arm and softly taking the bow from her fingers.

"Hey," Clint said, "it's OK. Relax. You OK?"

"I don't know," she answered. "I feel as though...I don't know."

"He was going to kill us," he said. "You did the right thing even though Von Doom got the tesseract again. We have priorities too."

She looked upon the wildness in the stare that was her father.

It was an icy stare, one filled with hatred, fury, and curiosity at her presence.

Agent Coulson was there to lead the forces, but was distracted when he saw them there.

"Well," he spoke, "not surprised to see two "missing" SHIELD agents here. You both are in a huge amount of trouble."

"On what?" she asked.

"Linney," Clint warned her. "We did break out."

"No, I forced you to come along," she lied to protect him. "I forced Agent Barton to come with me. I needed his help if I was to get the tesseract back."

"And how is that lone wolf strategy working for you?" Coulson asked. "That is twice now that you have had the tesseract close to your hands and like a sloppy quarterback, you fumbled and now SHIELD has to clean up and try and win the game. Agent Barton, escort Agent Morgan down to the van and secure her for transport. She is due for a meeting at SHIELD."

"But Coulson, she tried..."

"I believe I gave you an order," Coulson said.

"It's OK Clint," she said. "Just listen to him. I will go willingly."

Linney was scared as she allowed Clinton to take her down the stairs and back to SHIELD's transports. As a goddess and fighter, she could easily flee this place and never be seen again.

What did she care for being with SHIELD now? They no longer had the tesseract so why did she need to stay with them? She could return to the temple and hide out there; completing her mission on her own terms.

But no, they had something more valuable to her than the tesseract.

They now possessed her father.

* * *

_Oh no! Both father and daughter are prisoners of SHIELD. What is going to happen next? You will need to review to find out._


	10. Chapter 9 My life in a nutshell

****_OK, things are about to get nuts for me in the familial and educational sectors of my life so I figured I better get a couple chapters up to keep my loyal readers enthralled and entertained._

_*Oh and you will notice that scene from The Avengers in this section. It is owned by Marvel, but I did some tweaking so it would fit my story rather well. *  
_

_I think you will like these next two parts so please enjoy and remember to review.  
_

**Music **_(and yes, they are on the Doctor Who Soundtrack)_

_Loki the prisoner - "The Lone Dalek"  
Lynnea reading - "Father's Day"  
_

* * *

**Chapter Nine: My life in a nutshell**

What a pathetic disgrace, he thought as he was escorted by guards down the iron hallways and passages of his prison.

Loki walked very calmly in order to take in every single sight and lifeforce in this large fortress. He had never been to Midgard and seen a floating monolith grace the skies.

What a battle point this would make in his planned conquest of the mortal race. This would make one fine fortress in which to move and get the people of Earth to kneel before him.

Once he was free, he would take this fortress by force.

He was lead into a vast chamber with a large chamber within. It was lined in metal and glass; suspended over a gap as giant arms held the container in place.

Loki moved up the steps and entered the chamber. It was large for him with a single place to sit and sleep near the rear. Bright, repressive lighting shined upon him; stinging his eyes.

This group, called SHIELD for short by all who served, had a leader who wore all dark fabrics with a patch over his eye. It reminded him of Odin, his stepfather.

"In case you are wondering," the leader, Nick Fury he had heard from many of the other's minds, spoke to him, "You even think about touching that glass."

He activated a switch on a panel behind him.

The doors below him were opened. Wind blasted upward through the open aperture to where he could see the sky below the chamber.

"Scratch that glass and you will be dropped thirty thousand feet to good ole' Mother Earth," the mortal challenged him. "Being a god, I think you can see that even you would be killed on impact."

The opening was closed when he pushed the button again.

"This is an impressive cage," Loki spoke. "Not built I think, for me."

"Built for something a lot stronger than you."

Was there something else aboard this craft that could possibly be stronger than he?

What about that girl that had also been at the battle and shot him with her bow and arrow? Could this be her cell as well?

"And now you possess me and not the tesseract of the gods," he continued to push the proverbial peg. "What do you plan on doing with a God of Asgard?"

"We will find something for you...eventually," Fury spoke. "In the meantime, why don't you state your intentions?"

Loki walked to the window.

"My intentions," he laughed. "Such mindless, pathetic creatures you are. Thinking that you can control a weapon such as the tesseract. You truly are a pathetic race if you think that you can master and control a weapon such as the tesseract."

"Then enlighten us as to what we can do to harness the power."

So that was one of the reasons why he was still alive.

He "hmm" with his lips closed. "Why should I give you the means and knowledge to control that which I seek. It would be childish of me to give away how I will take the tesseract from that wizard that pulled me through."

"Look here, your worshipness," Fury said. "So long as we are chasing the same thing and from these couple of minutes that I have been standing here listening, I think we have come to an impasse."

Their eyes were locked on one another.

"I will not assist you in getting it back nor will I share control of it with you," Loki spoke. "I will take hold of the tesseract and open a portal to another universe. The Chitauri will come and desolate your world before you have surrendered. If you desire to protect these mindless men and women who serve you, you will release me to demonstrate what real power is and make you all kneel before me."

Fury cracked a sideways smile.

"Let's not," he said as he started to walk away, "but let me know if "real power" wants a magazine or something?"

The mortal commander was mocking him as he was locked up.

Loki vowed in that moment that he would not remain prisoner for long.

He just needed the right person to help him aid in his escape.

* * *

**SHIELD Brig**

Lynnea reclined out on the mattress contained within SHIELD's dungeon. There was a barred door directly to her right, but she was not alone.

Two guards stood watch on the other side as she meditated there,

Her vest and novelty belt satchel had been confiscated from her. Her boots were on the table between the guards with her other property; including her bow and quiver.

The door opened and she could sense his aura fill the sterile metal room.

Clint Barton was also carrying with him a tray of food.

"Hey guys, can you give us a few minutes?" he asked the guards.

"The prisoner is to be monitored at all times," one of the guards responded back.

"And what am I? Santa Clause?" he snapped back. "She will be watched for a few minutes while I give her something to eat. Go down for chow before it is all gone."

They both were dismissed and finally she showed activity by swinging round to put her bare feet on the floor.

"I did not know what you liked," he said, "so I brought you a salad at least so they did not starve you to death."

"Your gift is most generous and does meet my appetite needs," she said. "Thank you." The tray was slid underneath the space between the door and floor. It was the only way it could enter her cell.

Linney watched as he munched on a piece of fruit that he had put on the tray to carry it.

"So, are you going to tell me?" he asked.

"Tell you what?"

"Where you learned to shoot like that? First you shoot Doom while on a moving vehicle, then you destroy a crystal laser prism with a mini-bow, and then you take down a god who was approaching to attack. That does not take skill...that takes balls."

She assumed that to be a good thing.

"Who taught you how to shoot?"

"It was just sort of something I learned how to do," she answered his question. "My mother knew how to shoot and she taught me. She wanted me to be able to fight and defend myself. I guess over time, I just got better and better."

Hawkeye was examining her arrows and how they were pointed tips out in her quiver. "Bobbi mentioned that you have your arrows tips out and not in like every other archer I have ever met does," he said. "Why do you..."

"May I demonstrate," she asked, "or are you violating your code by giving me weapons?"

"With that little black ball of a camera over there," he pointed out the device that no doubt was recording everything they said and did, "I think you will be safe for a few minutes."

The arrow was placed delicately in her hand.

Shivers raced up her spine when their fingers touched.

"You see cowboy, err Hawkeye. When your quiver is low in height, you have more ability to grab your arrow without grazing yourself. You pinch the tip, bring it around to the rest," she continued to explain as she held the arrow in her make believe bow. "Your fingers slide up the shaft of the arrow, caressing each part as you put firm control on it. You grab the bowstring and arrow, pull it back until it is nice and taut, and then releasing. It fires with precision."

Clint's heart was beating relatively fast for what she had been doing. What was wrong with him?

The door opened and there appeared Commander Nick Fury before them both.

"Agent Barton," the commander spoke, "any particular reason you are fraternizing with a potential enemy combatant?"

"I do not see her as a threat, sir," he replied. "I brought her down some grub and we were talking archery as we both have it in common."

Then the one-eyed man's gaze pierced into her soul.

"You are quite a conundrum my dear," the leader told her. "You have a badge and personnel file, but there is no digital record in the system. No background check or verification marks. There is nothing on you at all."

"If I may sir," Barton said.

"You are dismissed Agent Barton. Miss Morgan and I are going to chat for a bit."

"It's OK Clint," she spoke again. "Thanks for the dialogue and the food."

He nodded his head and left the prison ward.

Now her interrogation had begun.

"As I was stating young lady," he spoke, "we have no electronic record of you at all. Plus you show up in the smack dab middle of a transport assignment that you shoot Viktor Von Doom from a moving motorcycle and then two nights later, shoot down a god from a different world. You can see where I am skeptical about you Ms. Morgan."

"Your fears are justified," she replied. "But I can ensure you, I am not your enemy commander. I was trying to protect your mission and save the tesseract from being stolen. I am sorry that I cannot gain and hold your trust, but what you can do is count on me to help you get the cube back and return it here."

The leader seemed to be convinced of her sincerity.

"The council is meeting tomorrow and they will decide what to do with you Ms. Morgan," he said. "Till then, I recommend you getting some sleep."

He got up and left the room, ordering her guards to return and watch her.

So she would recline again and dwell on her thoughts, while planning her next move.

While the guards were moving, Linney called forth her mother's diary from her things, but kept her back to the mortal sentries.

It gave the impression she was sleeping when in fact she was researching.

There was still more work to be done.

She turned once more to the rear of the book to the page on Clint Barton AKA Hawkeye.

_Hawkeye, tactician and superior archer. Often seen as a practical joker and a bit cynical, he is loyal to those close to him. His friend Natasha (Romanoff / Black Widow) is incredibly loyal to him as it was rumored that though Barton was sent to execute her, he spared her life. _

That was enough on Clint for now. She had to read more about the tesseract and what it was truly capable of doing. She had just witnessed her father, a very dark evil of her father, pass through a portal into this world.

How could her father be evil? She had never known him to be evil. He was the sweetest, most loving, and caring man in her entire life. He sought no harm to her mother, brother, or herself and the rest of her extended family.

Loki was a loyal as they come.

She moved toward the front of the journal and noticed something she had never seen before.

There were shreds of pages that appeared to have been removed. Three pieces in general were missing.

Where would they have gone?

_"Mommy," _her childlike vocal memory echoed in her head_, "why are there pages missing in your memory book?"_

_"Why are there pages missing love?" her mother's voice said to her._

_"Yeah."_

_"Because I do not think they were important. They were very violent and descriptive. I did not want anyone to have to read them. Would you like me to tell you a story? About what was on them?"_

_"Yes mommy. I would like that."_

_"It all starts on my mommy's homeworld of Midgard. There was an evil, an evil that came to enslave the humans who lived there."_

Linney remembered the story.

What if the Skrulls that attacked Midgard was a lie? A fabrication meant to protect her and Lukas from the truth?

What if the evil that attacked Midgard was in fact her beloved father?

She recalled one time when she returned home from her archery lessons with her grandmother Freyja. Her mother had been talking with her uncle Thor.

_"Will you ever tell the children the truth?" her uncle asked._

_"I will not do that,"_ she said. "_There are some truths that need to be hidden. I swear, as goddess of marriage and commitment and their mother, to protect my children until my dying breath. Darkness will never have them," she spoke with strength and fortitude in her tone. "Even if that darkness could come from Loki one day._"

How could she forget such a memory, Lynnea wanted to remember.

Had there been a time when her father, her beloved father, was evil?

Only one person had the answer to that question.

* * *

_Uh oh, daddy and daughter are about to have a conversation. This should get good so please read on..._


	11. Chapter 10 Power Struggle

****_I promised that I would deliver so here is Chapter 10. I hope you like it. Please do not forget to review...and please try to find the music. It will make the story so much better._

_When it comes to the music, sorry it is so much Doctor Who, but it is my new muse and helps me to write more for your enjoyment.  
_

__**Music**

****"Father and daughter chat" - _Red Ledger_ from The Avengers  
"Linney escapes, fights, and gets to Loki" - _The Cybermen_ from Doctor Who TV soundtrack (especially the up tempo ending)  
"Father and daughter falling" - "Slitheen" from Doctor Who TV soundtrack

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Power struggle**

This cage was not where he belonged. It was created for the human monster whom the human's leader claimed was for something stronger than he.

Loki vowed they would all know his power and he would punish them.

His senses were suddenly perked higher. Someone was coming toward him, but this energy was not human. It was something more powerful and ancient, yet young and lively.

It also had a sense that it was suppressed. Something was keeping it quiet.

He looked up from the platform that served as his chair and bed very slowly in the darkness.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," he whispered. "I can sense you even if you are trying to pretend that you are not there."

The young being stepped up to the catwalk to the elongated window that was directly across from him. It was the pretty little archer who had shot him with her bow from where he had been taken captive.

Her blazing green eyes he could see long before the rest of her body came to life. Her hair was long and brown with waves of gold within. She did appear to be very beautiful, but far too young for him; if she indeed was this shell of a being.

"My my," Loki said as he stood from where rested. "Quite a vixen you are. I can see why the people are taken aback by you. You have been blessed with beauty as well as skill with a bow."

"I owe that to my parents," she answered.

"Yes," he replied, "and who might they be child? I must say that you really are not fooling anyone here. Your secret will come out soon."

"Only if a certain someone cannot keep his mouth shut," the young woman told him, looking over to the small black orb beside his cell. She was worried about the mortals listening and watching them. He appeared to be almost insulted, but laughed. "I am glad that I amuse you so."

He listened to her speech. She was well rehearsed and spoke as though she were one like him; an Aesir or Asgardian.

"Why have you come here girl?"

Her hands touched the glass. When she did, her body appeared to fluctuate lightly. She was not standing before him. This was a magical vision.

This answered his question about her power. She indeed possessed it.

"I want to see if I can trust you," she told him. "You remind me of a man whom I love dearly and would protect me forever. My family knows of you and you are a good man. I believe that you can be saved or even return from the darkness that claims hold of you now."

Loki came to the glass and frightened her by wanting to challenge her over-zealous claims that he was worthy of redemption.

"And what do you know foolish child of..."

"I am not a foolish child," she growled low, her eyes illuminating bright green, but no action came from it. "I am guessing it was futile of me to come down here; thinking that you could help me save my realm." She walked away to the darkness.

"Your parents must be quite naïve to think that they could entrust to send you to be the hero of their realm," he insulted her.

The girl turned, but he could see her hands clenched tightly and shook. She was doing everything in her power to control herself. He could feel her power. It was pure and radiant, begging to be released.

"You know, perhaps I was a fool," she said as she turned to face him. "I thought that maybe I could entrust a fellow Asgardian prince to help save his kingdom...but I guess I was wrong. I guess that I should have allowed Surtur the fire demon to raze Asgard to the ground." She was now standing before the security door.

Their stares into each other's eyes was filled with pain, whether causing it or feeling it.

"Quite frankly, I wish I could cancel this voyage and return home, but I will not have one to return to. I was a fool to think you, the man I admire, would want to help anyone else other than yourself."

"Ooo," he said. "Your emotions...do they burn at your soul? Do you feel the pain of generations of hate rising within you. Do you feel your power rising within, screaming to be released? Why do you suppress who you are? For the sake of getting the human to trust you," he added with a laugh.

"Because as an Asgardian, I swore to protect my people and myself from harm," she said to him. "What is your reasoning? I figured that you, big bad God of Mischief would never allow himself to be captured or remain in custody as long as you have."

Now he was angry with her.

"I would bite your tongue girl," he said. "You may have power, but I know that you could not best me in a bout."

"Then prove it," she challenged. "Free yourself from these oppressors and confront me."

Loki backed away from the door.

"So," she added, "you do need my help. Let us strike an accord. I free you from this human condition of prison, you help me get the tesseract back to Asgard so I have a chance to live and save my people."

Now it all made sense. She was not from the present reality.

This girl was from a future one.

"What will be in this accord for me besides my freedom?"

"The chance to know your wife and children who love you unconditionally, and to earn the respect of all the Aesir in Asgard," she tried to entice him.

Her offer was definitely intriguing. Return the tesseract to Asgard so she could fight to get it back and save her realm.

It was the returning the tesseract to Asgard that he did not like about it. His whole desire was to take control of the tesseract and then use its power to enslave and control the human the race.

But the offer she had proposed was truly quite enticing.

"And how do you intend on freeing me without losing the trust of your fellow archer?" he asked.

"I..." she spoke and suddenly vanished.

* * *

Lynnea sat up with a start as her concentration was broken from spirit-walking in order to visit with her father. It was hard enough to focus that amount of energy, but she made it appear as though she was sleeping.

But her attention had been broken and her soul was pulled right back into her body.

"Agent Morgan," a voice called from her the cell-door.

It was the leader of SHIELD coming to have a chat with her no doubt.

"Yes Commander Fury," she spoke.

"Time to meet with the council in order to figure out what to do with you," he told her.

Now she knew she was in trouble and needed to escape, now. "And I am yours to do with as you please," she answered as the doors were opened. "Will you please pass me my satchel so I may freshen up?"

The guards passed her the satchel that she secured with string around her belt.

Linney reached into her limbo in search of the perfect distractor.

"What is the worse that can happen to me?" she asked.

"Let's not speculate on what has not happened yet Ms. Morgan," Fury said.

Finally, she scored the right item; an acid vial that when shattered would explode and create a smoke stream equivalent to a fog storm.

"Well, I am afraid I am going to have to cancel appearance before the council," she said, "as I am not dressed for the occasion."

Linney slammed the bottle on the ground, causing a massive flash of light that blinded the mortals.

She darted out of the open door, grabbed her quiver and bow on the table, and raced out of the cell before they could grab her.

Now, for her father.

* * *

Commander Fury was still blinded by the light and his good eye stung with the aftereffects of Morgan's little smoke bomb she detonated.

He rushed out the brig in search of the nearest communications array.

The infiltrator needed to be caught.

"Hill," he called into the radio. "Hill."

"_Commander, are you alright_?" she asked in a panic.

"Sound an alarm," he ordered as he coughed, still smelling the smoke. "Prisoner escaping."

"_Which one? Loki_?"

"The fake agent, Lyndsay Morgan. She has escaped."

* * *

The alarms blared overhead, startling all the agents that were at work, at play, or at rest.

No one knew what was happening.

"Alert, alert, prisoner escaping," the vocal interface spoke.

Everyone assumed their battle stations or began to search for the prisoner.

Clint Barton was loading his quiver when one of his bosses, Agent Hill was walking by.

"Hey, who escaped?" he asked.

"Your girlfriend, that's who!" she snapped and went on her way.

Lyndsay escaped her holding cell detail and now was loose on the helicarrier.

What was her plan for getting off the carrier without being seen? Everyone, now including himself, was going to be looking for her.

He strapped on his quiver and unfurled his bow with a snap of his elbow; only hoping he was not going to have to use it on her.

* * *

Lynnea ran through the passageways, recalling how her spirit walked through the halls toward her father's prison.

Soldiers were coming to apprehend her nearly round the corner.

She grabbed hold of the piping on the ceiling and used her feet as powerful rams against the skulls of the men.

How she hated to be hurting anyone, but now she was wanted and was an enemy.

It hurt to say to herself that they did not matter, but they did. As a goddess of nature, life was precious to her.

The pathway was nearly clear.

Reaching into her satchel once more, she removed the miniature crossbow and two dram tip darts.

As she did, another agent appeared with a weapon from behind.

"Do not move Morgan," the woman, Agent Hill ordered her.

"Afraid I cannot do that," she replied. "You see, you have something of mine."

"Put down the weapon on the floor," the mortal howled in anger at her. "Cross your fingers behind your head."

"I see that we have come to an impasse." Linney dropped to one knee, but took her bow in one hand before violently spinning on her knee to wail Hill across her hand that held the pistol.

The agent cried in pain at impact, but Linney took her mini crossbow and shot her with one of the darts.

Very slowly, Hill hit the floor in sleep.

"I apologize," she said and ran for the door.

* * *

The mighty God of Mischief was hearing the alarms blaring about and escaping prisoner, but rested calmly in the fact that he knew who it was.

And she would not leave him behind; he knew it deep down.

On cue, the door opened as the guards tried firing on her, but was knocked back by a glowing wind of green energy.

Loki sat up and watched as the girl entered his prison, sealing the doors behind her.

Morgan, as he had heard from the guards speaking, had arrived. She climbed the stairs to the platform and was looking at the door.

"An impressive show so far my dear," he told her. "Now, how do you plan on escaping the ship with everyone searching for you?"

"One thing at a time," she said, searching the console for the method of releasing him. "Argg," she howled, "if only I had let mother teach me about Earth technology." Their eyes met. "When in doubt..." Her hand waved across the lights, switches, and buttons. "...magic."

The door to his cell opened. He was free.

Morgan greeted him by the door and the stare between them lasted for infinity.

Who was this child? She was Asgardian and claimed that she knew him? How did she know him? Was she another goddess reborn in a mortal's body, like his lovely Jane had been?

Loki wanted to know.

The door to the chamber opened and there appeared the other archer with another grouping of soldiers; no doubt here to stop him.

Shock and dismay filled his face when he saw his fellow archer there with him. The same thought that she had released him, transferred through all the mortals.

"What the Hell is going on here?" the archer shouted, an arrow poised to attack the both of them.

He reached and grabbed for the girl; holding her tightly to his body.

"I am sorry Agent Barton," he spoke, "but Ms. Morgan and I are going to take our conversation somewhere a little more private."

Using his own magic, the button on the device was pushed down. It opened the windy shaft of the darkness below the floating fortress.

"You can't do that!" the mortal cried out. "She won't survive the fall."

"Why do you not let me worry about her safety, while you worry about your own."

He unleashed a powerful burst of magic into the ceiling, causing an explosion that rocked his prison ship.

Loki turned her in his arms to face him. "You are coming with me," he shouted and sprung down through the opening.

The male partner shouted the second they were gone.

Gliding against the very icy wind, the pair of Asgardians plummeted toward the Midgardian earth; unknowing where they were going to land or how.

But he still had one thing on his mind: her.

He forced their eyes to meet even in the peril they were in.

"Tell me who you are," he begged to know.

* * *

Lynnea knew that she could not tell this being who she was. Granted she had aided him in escaping and he had returned the debt, it was still not appropriate to unveil her identity.

But those eyes. They were her eyes as well. It was how she had gotten green eyes like his. She wanted to see the kindness and love that she often saw in them.

However, all she saw was desperation and anger.

"Tell me!" he shouted.

And so she kicked him in the abdomen to break his grip upon her.

Using her arms, she angled herself to where she plunged faster toward the ground. The wind bit all over her skin, causing her to suffer great pain and potential sickness.

She would reach the ground and retreat to her shelter.

Again, her landing patch was going to be water.

"Oh no, not again," she said.

Spreading her arms, Linney called forth her energies to slow her landing. She had enough notice to where her progress was halted and her feet gently touched the fluid waves.

She was relieved.

Her father had not been so lucky and crashed into the water not too far.

"Father!" she cried and raced across the water to get to him.

The water grew very still however. Nothing moved, no wildlife, no waves, nothing.

Her search was halted as the clouds were broken and the moon was blocked from shining and providing light for her to see.

The SHIELD carrier was coming down to land.

A spotlight shined down on her.

Her father was resourceful and would be OK. Right now, survival was in order.

Lynnea ran for the shore across the water. Panic gripped at her heart and soul that she would not be found.

* * *

_Now at least she did not leave her father behind. They are on the run from SHIELD now. Please do not forget to review._


	12. Chapter 11 I hate surprises

_OK, breathe in and breathe out. Breathe in...Chapter Eleven out! Enjoy and do not forget to review.__  
_

__**Music**

******Clint suits up and drives for home **- "Doomsday" (song, not episode) from Doctor Who  
**Loki stalks Lynnea / Lynnea searches for Loki ** - "Did Adam put you up to this" from Green Lantern  
**Clint and Linney vs. Surtur's warriors / Clint saves Linney **- "Tooth and Claw" from Doctor Who  
**Hawkeye down **- "Sycorax Encounter" from Doctor Who

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: I hate surprises**

It had been a contentious week for SHIELD, all its operatives, and the public they served to protect.

The media was left in the dark about Loki escaping in the world, but they were very much aware of Lyndsay Morgan.

Clint Barton stood at the bank of television monitors watching the various reports about a person of interest from a federal transport.

"A composite sketch has been released of this young woman," reporter wolf Blitzer reported. "Everyone take a good look at this picture. Her name is unknown at this time, but she is wanted for questioning by federal officials. From our sources, she is on the run as she part of a federal inquiry in an ongoing investigation."

"Well Nick is playing this with kidgloves," he spoke out loud.

"_Why_?" the voice spoke into the headset attached to his ear. "_She is a traitor to SHIELD, she helped a god to escape our custody, and she has to be after the tesseract. What more do you want Clint_?"

Leave it to Tasha to spoil his parade. However, he needed her to give him a pep-talk. Help him to focus on the fact that Lyndsay Morgan, if that indeed was her name, was his enemy now.

"I guess she is," he replied.

"_No Clint. Not 'I guess.' It is 'she is.' You need to get over this schoolboy crush you have on her and focus like the man I know you to be. Please do not make me come back from this assignment in Moscow to knock you upside the head so you get it_."

"Agent Barton," the voice of his commander called for him.

"Gotta go Tash. Kisses," he spoke.

"_Be safe_," she replied before he shut off the headset.

"Commander Fury," he spoke his superior's name and rank.

"Monitoring reports?" he asked.

"Every major news resource has the sketch from the cruise ship, but not the surveillance footage from here," he continued to report. "She is the most wanted female if she is not on the government's official lists. Why is she not on those lists?"

"I do not need the council or the government headhunters finding out that we let a mole into our agency. This way as a person of interest, she will just be reported and apprehended; quietly."

"Sir, may I speak candidly?" Clint asked for permission.

Fury nodded once.

"I do not think that Lyndsay Morgan is our enemy," he defended her. "She tried to stop Doom from stealing the tesseract, she saved a number of agents because of her selflessness, and quite frankly sir, I trust her."

"That is what rogues do," his boss said. "They look for the weak area or a common route to infiltrate and complete their mission. You are friends with Agent Romanoff. Ask her how she has completed so many missions. By doing the same thing that Morgan did: find a way in and exploit that weakness."

"But how would she have known that we were going to have Loki? We did not even know we were going to get him. I just think that she was trying to stop Von Doom from stealing the tesseract. Honestly, I think she is on our side."

"Your opinions will be noted," Fury answered he thought about what he had said for a moment. "For now, she needs to be located and if you find her, for your sake, you had best turn her in."

Fury turned around.

"And if I refuse as I have done before?" he asked.

"Trust me son," his commanding superior said, lightly turning his head to look into his good eye, "You do not want to share the same fate as a traitor."

* * *

After his shift was over, Clint was dismissed which meant he was going to be able to leave and go home.

Pulling on his hawk emblazoned helmet while astride his beautiful piece of junk Can Am tri-wheel motorcycle, he started up and rolled down the connected supply tunnel. It was meant to carry everything from supply pallets to large tanks to get onto the helicarrier.

And they were in New York after all so he would go sleep in his own apartment. It was better than the block of rock he slept on here. With the wind beating at his sleeveless arms, it was heavenly out...till he reached the busy traffic of downtown.

Driving through Manhattan to head over the bridge into Queens, he waited at a stoplight to proceed.

It was at that stoplight where he was literally stopped in his tracks.

Near an old church, he watched as the most wanted woman in the world emerged from the alley. She was covered in a long green cloak and was pulling up the hood to cover her hair.

She was going to need it to hide who she was.

His heart was tearing in half. Does he report in, using the radio built into his helmet, that Lyndsay Morgan had been located, or does he follow and see where she was going at this late hour?

Either way, he was going to have to follow and find out where she was going.

Clint would follow her for now. Whether he reported in, that would come later.

* * *

Princess Lynnea had made it back to the temple where she was able to hide and regain her expended energies. After escaping the flying vessel, landing and walking on water, and then running, she was beyond exhausted.

The young woman at the holy shrine had been alerted to her presence, but she begged and pleaded to not be hurt. Linney lied in saying that the man that was looking for her was in the government and if she was found, she would be killed.

It was a lie, but not at the same time.

Her father would be proud.

Maria agreed that the church did not condone murder and vowed to keep her safe and secured. She gave housekeeper a large embrace of gratitude.

She then adjourned to her room to work out the next part of her plan while she rested. It was of the utmost urgency that her father was located before anyone else could find him.

The wild look in his eyes, the desperation as they fell through the sky, and the connections they had to one another brought about her passion to find this dark version of her father.

Though he maybe an evil, alternate version, he was still her father and needed to be found. Viktor Von Doom was hard enough to confront on her own. However, if she and Loki were together, they would be able to retrieve the tesseract before he could use it for maniacal means.

After lying dormant for several days and focusing all her energy, Lynnea was able to find her father's essence and was now going to follow it through the city until she found him.

Linney walked for miles across the village of Manhattan, over a vast bridge across the water and found a section of the city that was all factories and assembly plants.

The shivers that raced up her spine told her that Loki, God of Mischief and her father, was here.

She walked through a gap in the fencing that was chained closed. Pulling off her hood, Linney closed her eyes and continued her eyes and focused.

Her father was near and her cautious steps moved toward the essence.

* * *

Clint Barton pulled up just far enough away so that Lyndsay would not feel or see that he was near. His chase of her lasted over an hour, nearly losing her in the traffic jams of New York a couple of times.

But why was she going into the Factory Core block and better yet, why was she going into the one labeled Time to Dye; a paint and dye making factory.

What was she doing here?

Could this be where she was hiding?

He took off his helmet and climbed off. It took but a moment to get his quiver clicked and locked onto his vest and calibrate his bow to arm the arrows he would call for.

He slipped through a hole in the fencing to keep hidden while he chased Linney down.

Of all places, why did it have to be a place called "Time to Dye." It just weirded him out.

* * *

The shadows of the buildings were enough to keep him concealed from the sight of the young Asgardian who searched for him. She was anything if not persistent.

But who was stalking whom?

Loki squatted down in the darkness, hiding himself in the blackness; watching her as she moved carefully into the structure.

He slipped through the cracked window and continued to follow her.

Ever since seeing her in battle then her spirit walking before him on the SHIELD transport, he knew that she was not just any little Asgardian girl.

The spirit-walking charm was one of his personal enchantments that he had created. He rarely ever shared his spells with anyone. Not even his estranged wife Jane.

Her eyes, a perfect replica of his while her hair shined in the moonlight. She looked like Jane in every aspect, but held his eyes and had magical talent that he still did know how high.

The prophesy, the very one he had heard when Jane had been pregnant with his son Lukas. Vor had foreseen two children; one boy and one girl. The girl was supposed to be a radiant, magical child with control over the elements of nature.

This Lyndsay Morgan had control over wind powers that she had used multiple times. She was clearly in control of the elements around her. She was also supposed to be gifted with archery abilities.

Another skill that his future daughter was supposed to have. Had he gone back to Asgard as this pretty little princess had told him? Or had he conceived her through force and manipulation?

No, he thought as he watched her scan the area. Jane was too busy gallivanting with the valkeries of Valhalla, trying to become one of them and please her mother. He had been cast aside and so had his dreams of conceiving hid daughter.

Loki could bet that Jane did not even know that he was down here trying to enslave her former people; the humans of Earth.

What a shock that would bring to her? Maybe then, she would stop neglecting him.

He felt the presence of another, the other archer as he swiftly moved to be behind her. That was suddenly overtaken by magical essences that were descending also in the direction of the female Asgardian.

Something else was coming.

For now, he would allow Ms. Morgan to be while he worked on a different strategy to figure out who she was and where she came from.

* * *

Lynnea could feel it deep in her soul that magical energy was nearby. She was so overwhelmed by it that she could not decipher where it was originating from or who was its source. It had overwhelmed her father's essence, snuffing it out from her train of thought.

However, she was not alone for very long as the tip of a sharp projectile suddenly appeared at the base of her neck.

"Tell me that you are not going to shoot me cowboy," she said, slowly putting up her hands.

"Give me a damn good reason why I shouldn't?" Clinton spoke to her.

Slowly she turned to face the arrow which was pointing at the space between her nose and mouth.

"Don't think that looking at me is going to stop me from releasing this thing into your skull," he said to her.

"I wouldn't even think of begging for my life," she answered his challenge.

He pulled back further.

"Clinton," she spoke with a smirk on her face, "I fell over thirty-thousand feet and yet here I stand before you. Do you honestly think that little teensy weensy arrow is going to stop me?"

"How about we find out," he said, "but before I complete my mission which is your immediate capture or termination, answer me a question."

"Shoot…I mean not literally."

"Was any of this real? Did you care about me at all or were you just using me?"

Oh that was a really good question. She was going to use him at first, but for the first time she would not be able to deny the feelings that were in her heart.

Linney did care for Clint Barton.

"Hawkeye, I…"

Suddenly, they were accosted from behind. Powerful wind and pressure stirred the gravel under their feet and blew her brunette hair all over her face.

From magical portals or transporting magic patterns, several black robed warriors surrounded them.

They created a large circle in a trap.

The two of them stood back to back. She could feel Clint's heart racing and breathing becoming rapid.

He was afraid.

"Guess I am going to have to answer that question later," she said.

"What are these things?" he shouted. "They have to be something Doom sent to eliminate us."

"They look like them from the train…"

One of them spoke in a language that she was not expecting.

It was basic vernacular.

"At last, the prey has been found," it spoke to her.

Prey? Oh that had to be her.

These had to be Surtur's warriors or Doom had recruited them to come and apprehend her.

"Oh just perfect," she said.

"What do they mean "prey?" her partner asked.

"Not vital at the moment," she told him. "You may have orders to kill me, but for now, mind putting that mission aside?"

"If I am dead, not really going to matter if I shoot you first. I guess we need each other for the moment."

"Hawkeye, you have no idea," she said before she pulled her cloak over her head, tossing it over the one that had spoken to her. It was blinded while she was able to get out her bow to fight.

Clint went to attack the one across from him as well.

Each of them used a dagger they carried on their person to fight and shoot when it became possible to do so.

Linney took her fight to the metal platforms that lined the facility. It gave a pathway over the large containers that filled their location.

Clint ran away, but spun around so he could shoot his targets.

When it became necessary, he stabbed one in the neck with his blade.

Surtur must have been getting desperate, Lynnea thought as she fought these future invaders. Perhaps she was causing some healing to the time-stream. Was he getting upset that she had yet to be caught and was sending his troops to retrieve her?

If these monsters failed, Surt would no doubt plan on coming to Earth himself.

She had to make sure that did not happen and the only way to do that was to get the tesseract back from Von Doom somehow.

Over a large vat of festering liquid, one of the larger demons appeared; preventing her egress.

"You will come with me at once," the demon slithered out in his speech to her. "Your king awaits."

She smiled. "Tell him to keep on waiting," she shot back and fired with her bow, striking two perfect bisected shots into its heart.

"Pathetic child," the demon's retort came as he desperately charged toward her.

It grabbed her by the sockets of her shoulders and tossed them both with great force from the railing.

They plummeted into a vat of dark liquid.

The festering, warm liquid that was being stirred was thick and smelled awful. It coated her skin and clothing in darkness. What made it worse was the device that was stirring it was making it tough for her to resist against the churning and as her skin surfaced, the liquid cooled and crested a second cocoon layer on her skin.

"Hawk..." she tried calling out for her ally, but succumbed to the wave of darkness that enveloped her.

* * *

Hawkeye charged up the ramp after he had seen Lyndsay fall into the vat of warm liquid dye. She was trying to stay afloat, but the agitator in the middle to keep it fluid forced her down and away.

"Linney!" he cried.

He plunged into the belly of the beast, firing multiple times in sloppy formation, still managing to score his targeted hits on their attackers.

Taking the bow, he sliced one of the hooded assailants with his weapon before he slung it over his body and leapt into the vat after her.

Clint took in a huge breath and closed his eyes, knowing that there was no breathing going to be allowed once in it.

The dark liquid, a fabric dye that was warm against his skin he assumed, forced the closing of his eyes; making finding Lyndsay impossible. He prayed that she had not reached the bottom of the massive vat.

He groped around with his hands hoping that he could feel for her.

Finally, he felt something. Was it a hand or was it a blade from the agitator?

Again he felt the smaller digits and took a vice hold of it. Clint began to pull up and broke the surface of the suffocating liquid.

He ripped her up as quickly as he could and finally got her above the surface. Her skin was coated in a gentle layer of purple dye.

Lyndsay started coughing vigorously.

Clint took her into his arms as they rode the pathway around the vat. Finally he noticed indentations in the side of the metal vat. It was a foot ladder that if the agitator needed fixing, someone could climb in and out.

However they were going to need it to climb out before they drowned.

The first time they got near, he reached out but the current was too powerful and they missed.

"Here we go love," he shouted. "Reach out!"

Coming back around for a second pass, he pushed Lyndsay's hand into a hole for her to reach and grab hold.

Hawkeye held onto her ankle, but he eventually was sucked away.

"Clint!" she howled.

"Get climbing!" he shouted back. "I will come around for another shot."

She started climbing, but reached a hand down for when he came for third rotation.

"Reach!" she cried.

He grabbed her slippery flesh, but his archery glove provided enough traction. They both used their strength to get hold of the ladder holes.

They both started climbing up the indentations in the metal walls.

"Why do they have steps in a vat that no one should be in?" she asked.

"In case the whipper needs fixing, have to be able to get out," he replied acting all smart. They straddled the rim. "You alright? You did not ingest any of that paint, did you?"

"No idea," she answered. "It was so hard to breathe in there." She was heaving and begging for breath.

"We need to get back to SHIELD, have you checked out," he told her.

"You too," she added.

They both swung their other legs over and dropped to the stony ground.

One problem averted. Now to call for help.

"SHIELD," he called into his radio mounted on his wrist. "SHIELD, come in. This is Agent Barton."

The signal or communication was not going through.

"Damn junk got into the radio," he told her. "We are going to need hoof it from here and see if we can a phone near. Contact SHIELD to come and get us."

But she stopped in her tracks.

"What are you doing?" he asked. "We have to get back."

"I cannot go back Clint," she told him. "I will be shot on-sight for releasing Loki. I will not let that be my fate."

"We can get you back to SHIELD. Tell them that Loki used you. Put you under some sort of magical control. That is what he does."

"But that is lying."

"And lying is the only thing that is going to keep you from dying." His hands came to rest on her face. "Come on. I am going to protect you."

He put an arm around her waist, and she must have changed her mind as she did allow him to escort her into leaving this place.

Suddenly, pain appeared in his shoulder and he barreled backwards.

Sticking out of the front of his shoulder was an arrow.

Clint fell to the floor clutching his shoulder and the arrow in between his fingers. Blood spit out of the wound.

Lyndsay looked toward where the arrow had come from.

"Hey!" she cried.

The assailant flew away in haste from the moonlit window that lined the front of the building on the upper tiers.

"Go get em," he grumbled. "I'll be fine."

* * *

Lynnea was torn between going after the assassin or staying with the man who had just saved her life. What was she to do?

Her Asgardian warrior aspect was telling her to run toward the fight and catch this attempted killer. Her nobility side was telling her to stay with Clint Barton.

Her good side beat her bad one.

"No," she told him. "I am going to take care of you. I need to repay the debt I owe for you saving me. Can you walk?"

"Not really," he answered, "but I can try."

Clint got back to his feet and she put his good arm over her shoulders.

"We need to take you to an infirmary," she told him. "This wound needs to be repaired."

"What are we going to do? Hail a cab and tell them that I am General Custer or something?" he used his quick wit to combat her mild royal tone.

"No. I am going to put some of my training to good use. My aunt will be proud of me." She was thinking of her aunt Eir who taught her everything about medicine and healing minor wounds.

Not the typical upbringing for a princess.

The pair walked out of the factory and started to walk toward the front gate. He told her his vehicle was outside.

* * *

High above the plant on the open balcony, the shooter stood in a deep blackish-emerald robe that covered over the entire body.

A bow rested gently against the cloak's wavy woolen outside.

The person pulled back the hood and exposed whom they were as they watched the people flee.

It was Princess Lynnea. She was from the future and knew from her memories that this was where she was to be. In her time however, this is where the time tear tore lightly.

This event would have led herself and Clint Barton toward her father, Loki who was hiding out there. Instead, now Surtur had sent minions there to subdue her.

She did not remember falling into the paint vat, but Clint would have taken her and she would have confronted her father again.

She could not allow that event to happen.

"I am sorry for injury love," she whispered while watching, "but it was a necessary evil for the greater good."

Lynnea marched away and vanished back into the time hole that she had appeared from. She had more fixing to do.

* * *

_Will Hawkeye be OK? Will Linney have to reveal her secret to him? You will have to review and stay tuned to find out._


	13. Chapter 12 Duty or Honor

****_To recap: Lynnea and Hawkeye have taken on Surtur's warriors and he was shot with an arrow...by a future Linney. Confusion alert, I know. It will all make sense later. Remember to review!_

**Music**** (All from Doctor Who TV soundtrack for series 1 & 2 as usual)**

**Arriving to Clint's home: **_"Fathers Day"  
_**Healing the broken: **_"Rose in Peril"  
_**Garden shower of tears: **_"Madame de Pompdour"  
_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Duty or honor?**

The pair of archers rode up the street, but not only was Clint having to worry about the blood oozing and pain wrenching out of his shoulder, but Linney did not know how to drive his motorcycle.

He had to help her shift, accelerate, and find the way to his apartment in the Queens Borough. His consciousness was fading, but he kept his head resting on the back of her shoulder blades; once he was assured that she would not kill them both.

"The alley," he groaned. "It's where I park."

She dragged him off the seat and put his good arm across her back. The quivers and both of their bows she straddled across her body.

His legs collapsed, but she did her best to keep him standing.

"Come on Hawkeye," she told him, "we're almost to sanctuary."

"If this is sanctuary, I would hate to see Hell," he grumbled.

They walked through the front door.

"Where..."

"Top floor," he said. "We have to...we have to walk up. Elevator never works."

It was a struggle to get up the four flights of stairs, but Lyndsay was a trooper in keeping him on his feet. She had to be super strong to not only be carrying him but all their gear as well.

"We're almost there," she told him.

They made it to the top floor where his loft was located. The label on the door was marked, mainly for the mailman, with Barton, C under the mounted number.

"It's open," he grumbled.

"Why leave your residence unlocked and open?" she asked.

"People know who I am," he tried his attempt in humor over his pain. "They know I could shoot them before they got too far."

Indeed the door was open and she opened it; using her foot to get it to open wider.

* * *

Linney supported his arm and entered his chambers. It was dingy, cluttered, and typical for a Midgardian soldier. The entire chamber, eating area, social gathering place, and sleeping quarters were without separation as a large window up high allowed the moonlight to enter.

The only room that had walls was a bathing chamber.

She stopped the awing sensations and observations that raced through her and carried Agent Barton over to where she saw where he slept. It would be the most comfortable place for him.

Barton crashed upon the bed, breathing and groaning as though he was going to die soon.

If she did not tear the arrow out of him soon, he would be.

Lynnea knew that he needed medical help, but there would be far too many questions if they sought professional assistance.

She needed to do this.

"Stay," she told him.

"Not a problem," he groaned.

She exited his home and went to the window where an escape passage lead down to the alley where Clint's vehicle was now parked. Looking across, she noticed a greenhouse located on the roof across from his dwelling.

Linney sprung, dancing across the waves of wind, flying over the alley gap, and crashing on her feet through the rocks on the roof.

She entered, noticing many of the plants were overgrown and in need of her loving attention, but she was on a mission at the moment. Using her nose as a guide, she searched for what she needed to help her friend.

There had to be something...yes, she thought as she found it. There was a yarrow plant. It would help in treating the blood loss and wounds. Her senses also led her to lavender and St. John's Wort plants that would also be of assistance.

The princess took the yarrow bloom and squeezed it with every ounce of strength; golden sap oil pouring from her grasp into a newly conjured potion vial. It would turn the yarrow bloom into a topical oil potion to help in ceasing the wound from bleeding. The St. John's Wort and Lavender would have to be created later.

Springing across the gap back to Clint's chambers, Lynnea watched as Hawkeye was attempting to pull out the arrow.

"No," she shouted at him, setting the items down on the table and racing to stop him from pulling it out. "We cannot pull it out."

"Why not?" he asked. "I am dying here with this thing in me."

"It has to be pushed through you."

"Oh hell no," he said and went to try and pull again, but she grabbed his hands. "Look, I can yank this out."

"At what cost?" she asked. "Do you even know what the tip of the shaft looks like? Was it narrow? Did it retract and latch upon one of your organs? Did it release anything? We do not know. We need to push it through, break off the blade end, and then pull it out."

"Where did you learn all that?" he asked. "Not many know that."

"Call it second nature. First we have to get your vest off." She yanked down the zipper and helped in pulling it off his good arm first. "Easy," she told him as it came around to the arrow.

As gently as she could, she pulled the leather off the arrow.

He hissed as the arrow was jostled during the process.

"This will do," she said and showed it to him. "I need you to bite down on this."

"No," he protested. "Let's just try and get to..." He tried standing, but fell down.

Lynnea picked him up from the floor and forced him back to where he was.

"Don't move," she ordered him. Moving back to her healing solvent, she was ready to push the arrow through his body. "Now bite down on your vest or something that you cannot tear through."

Hawkeye opted for the vest after all and bit down on it.

Putting her hand on the backshaft of the arrow and with her ally sitting up as best he could, the princess was ready to do what needed to be done.

"Brace yourself onto me if you need to," she told him, "because this is going to hurt." She was ready, so she hoped that he was as well. "On three, scream. One, two..." and she pushed the arrow with all her strength, which was not much.

The arrow's bloody pile pierced through Hawkeye's flesh.

Clint howled in agony, but the vest and chomping down would prevent them from causing a scene. His free hand cinched a tight hold on her thigh, but would cause her no pain.

"Good," she told him. "You did good. It's just a simple nose pile so as long as we missed any internal organs, there is probably not much damage."

He spit the vest out of his mouth. "Easy for you to say gorgeous," he snapped at her. "Just hurry up and get it out."

"You are most welcome," she sneered quietly. Using her advanced strength, she snapped the point off the arrow with her thumb and index digits with little to no exertion. "Step two done. Now, lets..." And she tore the shaft and fletching from the front. "Done. Do you have any threads or something that I can use to close these wounds?"

"Under the bathroom sink," he told her through gritted teeth and painful exhales. "First aid kit might have something."

Lynnea put a towel down on the bed so to hold in the blood after she helped him to lie down.

"I'll be back in a moment," she told him and went to his bathing chamber for the things that she needed to stitch him up with. She wished she could heal him with her magic, but it would give away who she was.

So she would use the skills that her mother had the healing goddess Eir teach her how to create stitches to seal wounds together. It was one thing that she prayed she would never need.

Locating the aid kit in the bathroom, inside was a small spool of thread and a rigid needle contained within the box. This would have to do for now.

Back at his bedside, she began to slowly sew the opening where the wound was open on Clint's body. His blood was getting on her hands, but without stitches, her yarrow mixture would not work to stop the bleeding.

Barton looked to her as she stitched.

"Aren't you a little concerned?" he asked.

"About what?" she asked.

"Getting my blood on you. I could have any number of diseases and / or infections like AIDS, HIV, hepatitis..."

"I come from a strong bloodline," she answered, continuing in her artwork. "Nothing can really infect me."

"Must be nice," he said.

The closing was fixed and she slathered on the yarrow oil to help his skin with sealing the wound.

Using his sleeveless top he wore under his vest, it was torn up so they could use it as a wrap over his bandages.

If he hadn't died yet, he probably was not going to.

"You sure that you are not a nurse?" he asked.

"Most assuredly," she answered. "I happen to have fine training at the hands of the greatest people of..." Lynnea had to stop and check her speech. She did not want to reveal any more vital information. "Let's just say that they are good people."

"Well, I am thankful that they trained you," he said.

Locating some water, she ground the wort down and shook it to make a tea. Hopefully, it would put him to sleep for a while.

"Drink this," she told him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Tea. It's mixed with a flower that helps in putting people to sleep."

"So _you are _trying to kill me?"

"If I was going to kill you," she said and looked deep into his eyes, "I would have left you there for those things to kill you."

Hawkeye's eyes did not leave hers as he took a sip of the tea at the same time.

They stared at one another till eventually Clint blinked and started to get tired.

"You win," he stated.

"And what pray tell could you give me that I do not already have?" she asked, cleaning up from her nursing ordeal.

"My respect and my...trust," he barely got out before he was asleep.

Lynnea watched her mortal ally fall gently to rest. It happened a lot quicker than she thought, which made her think that she put too much of the root in the tea.

Now she would be able to focus and gather her energies back.

Returning to the garden area, the guardian of nature found that the best place to gather her strength was in greenhouse.

With the rainheads pouring down over all the plant life, she stood in all her glory, taking in every single scent, texture, and bloom. Some of the flowers that she knew could be used for remedies. Anything that would prove of use, she conjured and turned into potions with a wave of her hand; storing them in her small satchel for future use.

It felt good not repressing herself anymore. She was getting to be the goddess she was and had not embraced for weeks. The water caressed and healed all her wounds she had obtained in the battle.

In her moment of release, she curled into a standing ball, tears meshing with the water droplets. She felt so weak even though she had saved Clint's life. Everything was going wrong.

Now she was alone, Clinton would no doubt be killed for helping her, and she still had her dark father _and_ Von Doom out there; in possession or searching for the tesseract.

With her skin cleansed, Lynnea returned to keep an eye on her friend and fellow archer. He was still asleep so she would keep vigil over him.

However, she wound up falling asleep on the bed next to him.

* * *

_Awww, totally romantic and yet sad at the same time. Do not forget to review for me. The chapter with these two after this...whew!_


	14. Chapter 13 Agent Down

_Wow, this one is a shortie, but it did need to be separate from everything else. Remember to review!_

**Music - "Harriet Jones, Prime Minister"  
**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Agent down**

It had been a very long night for SHIELD, technicians and command members alike. Though many did not know Agent Barton personally, he was still an agent and needed to be located.

They were also missing the traitorous rookie Agent Morgan as well. She had aided and abetted the being known as Loki of Asgard from his prison.

Barton had left for the evening, but they had called his phone and worried when he did not answer. Then they went to his residence and no one was there either. They attributed it to him going out and taking a load off. Now he was missing in action as well.

One problem at a time, Director Fury thought as he stared out into the city of New York that glistened out in the distance.

He did not like not knowing where his agents were, even if one was guilty of a crime, they were still a part of the team.

Fury had taken the opportunity to notify Natasha Romanoff in Russia that Hawkeye was missing. She did not like the fact that she was away and that she could not deviate from her current assignment to search for her friend.

As an agent down, a separate team was out looking for Barton, but he was capable of taking care of himself. He knew what protocols to follow to find a way to contact them.

"Sir," Maria Hill came to him.

"Have you found them?" he asked.

"As of yet, sir, no," she answered his question. "I have other news to report."

He turned to face is second in command. "What is it?"

"We have been analyzing the energy signatures from the attack from Viktor Von Doom when he stole the tesseract," Hill spoke as she walked toward her console. "The energy readings were off the map."

"Could it be a false positive? We know that Doom wields a great deal of energy."

"Initially, that was our thought too, but there is a power reading unlike anything we have clocked on Doom, Loki, even Stark. This was huge and it was coming from the train fight."

Someone else with great power was there. But who possessed that power and where were they now, Director Fury thought.

* * *

_I know...you're probably thinking "What that was it?" Buckle your seatbelts and grab your towels because the next chapter is phenomenal!_


	15. Chapter 14 Crossing a Blurred Line

_As I promised, __this chapter is going to be hot. I know that some of you that have been shipping Lynnea and Clint and I love that you love them as much as I do. _**  
**

_Some of the material in this chapter is questionable, but not too risque (but I would keep your towels and tissues nearby)  
_

**Music****(You know what, just keep the Doctor Who music bookmarked because that is where a lot of it is going to come from)**

_**Sleeping beauty wakes and tending to Clint's wounds - "Rose's theme"  
Lynnea's confession - "Face of Boe" **  
_

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Crossing a blurred line**

It was nighttime and he was ready to blow his popstand. Hawkeye wanted to get to a rendezvous area so that the two of them could call SHIELD and arrange a pickup.

He would be able to get proper medical care, he would plead his case about Lyndsay being mind-controlled, and then SHIELD would be free to pursue Von Doom to get their toy back.

Clint decided he needed a shower so he could clean himself off, clean his wound, and just feel regular again.

In his tub with the shower curtain completely surrounding the interior, while the pipe that ran up the front splashed steaming hot relief over his body, he stood still in the heated stream.

The skin on his shoulder was still needing much more healing and the muscles were sore, but he would be back to normal soon.

His fingers scrubbed the strong Axe into his skull and the water rinsed his cares away. He took some more and rubbed his entire body, trying to remove some of the dye that dried on his skin. It would soon radiate from him.

* * *

Her eyes closed tighter as a strong musk filled her nostrils and nearly suffocated the air that she needed to survive.

Lynnea opened her eyes from her calm and peaceful rest that she was having and noticed that Clint Barton was not lying next to her.

It frightened her a bit that she was alone.

"Clint," she called for him.

"In here," the mortal's voice replied. "Just cleaning up."

She slipped off the creaky, unmade bed and walked toward the chamber that had steam pouring through the cracked door. A waterfall sound of running water came to a stop.

The pull of curiosity was strong and unrelenting. She wanted to see Clint Barton and one make sure he was OK, and two...well, she did not have a number two.

In a mirror's reflection, Linney saw Clinton in a towel as he was stroking across his back, backside, and legs. He did it in smaller sections; probably because of his injury prevented him from going fast.

She retreated and bit her lip.

Barton groaned and cursed; indicating pain.

Her hand pressed to the door and slowly pushed it open.

He had just pulled on his trousers with the multiple pockets for specialty weapons and gear when she entered.

Clint turned around and slowly tightened the belt around his waist. He was well defined in athletic and strength, but yet it did not show over zealously; much like her brother.

"Hey," he spoke to her. He took the towel and dried off his arms and the back of his neck.

"Uh...you need to be careful. The stitches could tear and then you could start bleeding again," she countered what her thoughts wanted her to say.

"Yes mother," he joked with her. "Actually, I think I need a wound change anyway. Mind helping me out?'

"Considering that I started this and I do not need you messing with my work," she told him, "I would be delighted."

Lynnea walked to the table where she had kept the yarrow oil and bandages that were kept in the healing box.

He had come out of the bathing chamber, carrying a shirt that he was going to no doubt wear once she had taken care of his dressings.

"Take a seat," she ordered of him. "Stay still so I can apply this oil to your skin and massage it in."

The yarrow oil had stopped the bleeding, but Hawkeye would still need an excellent healer to take care of what she was not able to heal. This oil application wound ensure the wound would stay sealed.

She reached for the bandages and adhesive tape to cover the wound tightly.

He did as he was told and watched her go to work.

* * *

Clint looked up to the angel that was changing the bandages from the wound that was still healing in his side. It still stung when she applied the alcohol to clean it, but he was putting on his best tough guy act. In fact, he felt like screaming like a girl.

That would not impress Lyndsay at all.

She smoothed on the oil mixture she carried within her hand. Her eyes were focused on her work and never strayed away. Finally, she placed the bandage down and began to secure it with the tape that she cut using her teeth.

"You really are something, you know that," he told her. "Refuse to follow direct orders, I get shot for you, and now you are patching me up out of a sense of duty to me."

Her gorgeous eyes finally looked at him. "Not duty," Lyndsay replied. "It's the right thing to do."

She pushed down hard to secure the tape to his skin. He lightly hissed at the pain in his body.

"Sorry," she told him. "Did not mean it."

"Nah, it's a good pain. Means I am still alive."

She smiled and he smiled back. At least she was still in good spirits.

"Do you still have your strength?" she asked him. "We are going to need to move soon if we are going to make it to get back to SHIELD."

"So you are going to go with my cover story?" Clint spoke as he stood. "That Loki used you to help him escape. It is probably the best thing we can do being how deceitful it is."

"It is against my morals, but my father was good at it. If it keeps me alive, I suppose that it will have to do."

He tried rotating his arm, but agonizing, unrelenting pain shot through, forcing him to barrel over. "Man this is a bitch."

"Stay still," she told him. "These stitches are not perfect. You tear them open, you could bleed out. That I cannot heal."

She pushed him back to where he was lying back down on the bed. "If you do not stay still, I am going to have to tie you down."

"Oooo," he remarked.

Lyndsay stared at him with her pale emerald eyes, the first thing that he noticed about her when they first met; on the other end of a country bar.

His hand reached out for the dangling necklace that she wore around her neck. The silver circle loop that held a golden triangle and a large green leaf looking jewel sparkled on the black leather cord.

He wondered what it meant.

Their eyes met again and found that they could not separate or want to leave one another.

"Clint," she whispered his name.

He yanked harder and pulled his savior into a passionate exchange. Clint did admit that he was being a little forceful, but at the little games and innuendos they had shared between each other, this was justified.

Gathering the necklace tighter in his grasp and reeling her in more, he used the leverage bringing their bodies together. His hand was thoroughly planted at the back of her soft hair that interlaced in between his fingers.

It had a radiant smell of jasmine that filled his senses.

"Hawkeye," she said his name as he kissed her chinline and neck. "I can't...no...I...we can't do this."

"Why not?" he answered in between his kisses. "You are so beautiful. So perfect..." Their mouths met again and again. He pushed harder and faster with his mouth, which prevented her from speaking until she found a way to pull back.

"It's just...my father."

"What about him?"

"If he finds out about this," she said, "he might kill you."

"You are an adult," he said, brushing his hand along her temple, feeling her soft hair brush the top of his hand. "I think he will understand."

Clint pushed yet again and this time, he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

He placed his hands on her combat vest and vigorously, pulled down the zipper and exposed the thin tanktop underneath and slowly raced it down her arms. Her tight body was amazing as his hands traced around every barely showing curve.

Barton took full control. With his hands under her ribcage, he lifted and forced her over to the other side of the bed they had been lying on overnight.

Using his hand, he hiked up her leg using her jeans as leverage. It wrapped around his waist tightly.

It was clear to him that this would be Lyndsay's first time. That was why she was worried about her father doing him in. Once she would be over the awkwardness, their passion would be magical.

* * *

Lynnea's mind was filled with fear and uncertainty. In this moment, she was about to betray her vows of remaining a chaste and virtuous goddess.

Her mind raced with the thoughts about her mission, about saving her family, her feelings for Clint Barton. Was she in love with him? This could not be love. She was in fact lying to him; about everything.

It would be because of him that the tesseract would be returned to SHIELD and another Doom would even have the chance to steal it.

Barton was in a sense her target and now here she was, in his bed while he was recovering from his wounds.

She did not know whether she hated herself more or the fact that was lying to him and betraying her family in this one moment.

But for this moment, she did not care about her mission.

That was enough to stop her.

Lynnea pushed him away and sat up sharply. "I'm sorry," she told him, nearly out of breath. "I can't."

She forced herself out of the bed and raced into the bathing chamber, slamming the door behind her.

The mirror showed her hair a tangled mess from his fingers running through it. Her lips quivered, but his taste remained upon them. It was sweet as her tongue savored it. Trembling fingers, still with the remnants of his blood, met her lips. It was equally satisfying.

Linney closed her eyes tightly, shedding a couple of tears. Her power was coursing a path, begging for release. It often happened when her emotions ran high. It had to be quelled or she would explode.

Light taps came to the door. Clint was no doubt checking on her. "Lyndsay," he called her persona's name.

She turned on the water to scrub her red face and wet her hair from the washing basin. It often helped her to think when she would go for a swim in the temple at the edge of where the dark and light forests met. It was the temple that was erected to her and had a private lagoon where people cast lilies in prayer.

He opened the door and saw her with her arms on the bowl while she looked down at the floor. His gentle hand came to rest at her spine in between her shoulders.

"I am sorry for my flight," she told him. "It is not that I do not..." How could she explain her chaste decision to him without revealing her nature or identity? "It is just..." Her tongue could not bring the words she needed to say.

"Hey," he whispered to her, "come here."

She entered his embrace. His powerful arms wrapped around her, his fingers smoothing her hair while his chin rested on top.

"I am sorry if I pushed too far beyond your comfort zone," Clinton apologized to her. "Guess I do not even know my limits sometimes."

Their eyes met.

"Forgive me," she said. "I just made a choice."

They left the bathing chamber and she was walking away from him, arms thoroughly wrapped around her body. "It's not that I do not want to, believe me, my body is singing to give myself to you, but...I just...I cannot."

Clint looked to her and finally asked the question that she knew was plaguing him. "What happened to you?" he asked. "Why did you make such a choice?"

Lynnea knew that she had tread lightly to tell her tale, but not to give away who she was. "Back home, my parents who love me dearly told me that I was going to have to be wed at sometime if I was to inherit my...inheritance. Many men would come to ask for my hand, but it would be my decision to make.

"There was one, a cruel, demonically evil man who sought my hand, but solely wanted me for what my grandparents could possibly give me. I knew then he was not the one for me. Because I defied him, he began to wage a campaign to kill any potential suitors and try to decimate my family. From that moment, I swore to my life that my purity was mine and I would not consummate with anyone. I am tired of being looked at and admired because I am a possession that must be claimed and chained. I want someone to love me for all that I am inside and out."

Her companion was sitting on the bed. "Did this guy try anything? Try to take your virginity by force? Linney, did he try to rape you?"

There was one time that she had been in the palace. She had been walking to her grandmother's chamber to take tea with her.

Surtur had snuck behind her in his human disguise. His powerful hands pushed her up against the wall.

Linney had tried screaming, but his unrelenting grasp came and squeezed her throat. Her hand returned to that place as she recounted the painful memory.

That night, her father Loki had still been awake and came to her rescue.

"My father felt something was wrong," she told Clint. "He saved me and fought him off. My father saved me from a horrible fate that night. Till I find someone who can love me, completely and thoroughly, it would remain intact..." she told him as she turned to face him, "forever if it must be. Please tell me that you understand."

Clint came up and kissed her temple. "After what you've been through, I cannot believe that you wouldn't shut your body off to all men completely," he spoke, his words muffled by her hair. "I completely understand." He kissed her temple.

She looked into his eyes. "You do?"

"Absolutely."

"It makes me feel better that you understand and accept me for who I am."

He took her hand in his gentle grasp. Clinton led her back to the bed where he lied back down to rest his shoulder. She was reluctant to join him, but she did; cuddling against him. She could feel that with this revelation of her life, her ally would not attempt anything more.

"We will sleep for now," he told her and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "When night falls, we get going and rendezvous with SHIELD at a drop-spot. We are both in no condition to get there yet."

Lynnea's head cuddled into the space between his shoulder and head, a place of safety.

She recalled that night further, the night her father had saved her from Surtur's lustful attack. Her wonderful, heroic father fought back the demon, using every skill in his arsenal to defeat him.

That was the night Loki had been cursed by Surtur. He could not be killed, maimed, take his own life, nothing... Even though her father had saved her life that night, she had in a sense doomed him.

Linney cuddled even more tightly against Clint to where she would sleep on his chest; listening to the quieting thump of his calming heart.

She fell asleep, hoping that tomorrow, she would be able to go home.

* * *

_That is quite a confession. Shows that she does trust Clint with her life and her with his. _

_For all my Loki and Jane fans, I am about to rock your socks off with the next chapter...so stay tuned. Remember to send in those reviews!  
_


	16. Chapter 15 Alive and Kicking

_OK all you Loki fans out there, I am about to rock your world. You are just going to love this next chapter and it has some roller coaster moments...so strap in and hold on tight._

**Music** (Again from _Doctor Who_)_  
_

**Loki climbing the walls** - "UNIT"  
**Surtur's Party **- "Tooth and Claw."  
**Entering the lair (and my surprise)**- "Seeking the doctor" and "Madame de pompadour"

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Alive and kicking**

The realm of Muspelheim burned with the glory and triumph that it now possessed over all the realms; minus Midgard that was still being protected by the Earthbound heroes called the Avengers.

They would fall. If Asgard was capable of falling, it would not be long for them either.

Surtur had returned from the frontlines of Asgard to see to the matters in his realm.

Giving him the opportunity he so desperately desired.

The black ash covered rock that created the walls to the Palace of Fire were jagged and cragged, granting an easy route to scale the walls to enter from high above. With the king back in the castle, fir-firstel minions surrounded all the major entrances in and out of the palace and the crater rock that surrounded the castle.

However, Prince Loki did not care what or who stood in his way. He would have the blood of Surtur on his hands by nightfall. This curse that Surt had cast upon so he could not be harmed or killed was to be his own downfall.

His cut-up hand reached for a jagged edge in order to continue his ascent up the palace walls. All of his body ached, but none more so than his heart.

Jane was gone and this tyrant was responsible for that death.

And as his wife's champion, he would avenge her.

Loki grinned on the inside, feeling more like the human Tony Stark everyday.

His anger pushed adrenaline through his body; granting yet another jolt of strength to pull himself upward.

There was a small opening in the walls to where he could see into the room on the other side. It was a large room; perhaps even the throne room that was alive with celebration.

A roaring fire burned at the center and drums were beaten to create music while growls and snarls filled the room.

Loki was finally able to position his eyes so he could see what the demons danced around.

And his heart stopped at the sight. Asgardian armor and bodies burned for fuel for the flames, but contained within a crystal prison high above the pyre, Loki died inside.

His father Odin with his arms crossed was enraptured in an Odinsleep; on display for all to see.

"Release me," he heard a voice growl.

Near the raised platform high above the pit where the fire burned, Surt sat comfortably while Lady Sif and Jane's birth mother Lady Freyja were bound to large display edifices on each of his sides; trophies for him to admire.

The women were still alive, bleeding from the lines that wrapped their ankles and wrists.

"No," he whispered, "it cannot be. They cannot be alive."

But Sif moved her head when one of the demons touched her blood covered ankle and foot. She tried fighting, but could not due to her restraints.

"Fight however hard you want my lady," Surtur spoke. "It amuses me so."

Once he ended the fire lord's life, Loki vowed to free everyone.

He continued his climb upward to reach the unholy demon's bedchamber. In that room, Surtur would believe himself safe and lower his guard...perfect to torture and kill him for the pain he brought upon them.

Finally, his bloodied hands reached the balcony rail where he was able to pull himself into the castle.

Loki was exhausted as he struggled to catch his breath before climbing to his feet.

Black veiled curtains fluttered in the breeze of the open window, shimmering as he passed through them.

Candles covered the entire room, all pooling melted wax in various stages of destruction. Without this light, he would not be able to see anything beyond the black and red elements that created the room.

The curtains were drawn on the bed off to his right.

He would hide in that bed, cloaked in the invisibility charm he cast on himself. Surtur would not know he was there; till he slayed him where he lied.

A weak heartbeat came from behind the veils. Who was in the room now? Was his current lover there? Perhaps he would punish him in the same way Surt as tortured him.

Loki conjured a dagger, curved and sharp into his hand. It would be used to cut out their heart. It would be his trophy for what Surtur had put his family through.

Jane's screams still filled his ears daily. His son Lukas and most of his family had been taken prisoner, but the cunning trickster prince was able to deceive them. His multiplicity spell allowed him to escape to the one place they would not look.

Their master's own realm.

Putting the blade in between his teeth, he reached out to gather fistfuls of the black silk in both of his hands.

His heart-rate rose and body shook with anticipation that he was finally going to end this war.

Then he would go into the timestream and retrieve his precious baby to bring her back home.

Loki pulled open the curtains with fervor, took the dagger in hand to strike, but was suddenly breathless at who was lying in the bed.

The orchid material of the coverlet that draped across the body was torn in several places amongst wounds that were burned and sealed closed. A cut was yet to be healed on the lip.

Brunette braids amongst snarled strands draped the pillows while the cracked and destroyed silver and gold corset was placed delicately near the foot.

This was not Surtur's lover.

It was his wife, Jane Odinson.

The dagger fell from hand to the floor at his feet.

"Jane," he cried and shot to her side. "Jane. Jane, my darling. Please wake up. Please, I beg you, open your eyes." Wait, how can this be her? He had held her dead hand in his. It could not be.

She groaned as he held her against him. Her body was limp though she was still alive.

He stared at her face, combing aside her hair which appeared to have been cut in several places. It had to be part of her inquisition and torture that Surtur had been putting her through.

"No," her voice barely said, probably due to the dryness. "Please, no more."

"Jane, open your eyes my darling. It's me. It's me, Loki, your husband."

"Please stop," she begged. "You're not my husband."

It all made sense now. The whole reason she was in here. It was not only to isolate her from the other prisoners, but to make her mind believe that Surtur was himself.

Loki was furious and wanted to kill the fire lord even more.

Using his conjuring powers, he brought forth a challis filled with water. He needed to satisfy her needs now so she would get her strength back.

"Jane, here," he said, holding her body and head the best he could. "Take this in. It will give you strength."

His wife initially resisted, but need overtook her and the liquid started to go down. It spilled off the corners of her mouth, but he was not worrying about neatness at the moment.

"That's my girl," he said to her.

She nearly choked on taking it all down so he pulled it back.

He finally saw that her eyes were completely black. Her pupils were completely dilated and he could not see her radiant golden brown spheres.

Loki swallowed hard. "By the gods," he said gathering her head in his hands. "Jane, can you see me?"

"No," she said recovering from her choking fit. "I see nothing. No light, only darkness. Loki, is it really you?"

There was only one way he was going to be able to prove it.

His lips met hers gently at first, but his desperate passion shadowed the resistance. It was an exchange very similar to the one on their wedding day. The kiss was his lips suckling upon her lower lip while hers took his upper one for several brief moments.

"Loki," she said his name, weeping he was with her, "you have come." Her fingers grasped tightly onto his hair.

They parted.

"We need to leave here," he said. "Come, into my arms."

"Surtur has bewitched me, my body," she told him. "I have no control over my own form."

He went to gather her up when suddenly the doors opened.

Loki's eyes met the demon and many of his fir-firstle minions who lined behind him.

"Ah, the God of Mischief and Lies," Surtur called upon his title. "How you have you eluded me for so long Prince Loki. I knew you would not be able to resist coming here; though I thought it would be sooner since I "killed" your wife."

He stood with Jane's uncontrollable body in his arms.

"I came here with the sole intent upon killing you," Loki said, "but finding my wife here is so much more rewarding."

"A pity that you two will not savor in that new freedom," the fire lord replied. "Your wife has been great company indeed...but I grow tired of her."

"Why Surtur?" Jane asked from her quiet tone. "Why take me? Why keep us? You have Asgard. What more could you want?"

Surtur laughed very briefly. "It is not just your kingdom that I want," he told them. "In fact I have given up your throne to my Midgardian wizard associate. I have something far more valuable that I desire."

The prince knew that he was referring to their daughter Lynnea,

"I may have stopped your assault upon her that night," Loki challenged, slowly stepping away from the crowd. It was his intention to flee through the balcony; if they could. "You may have cursed me for that interference, but I will lay down my life before you ever touch my daughter."

"You already have met your daughter," another voice spoke as he joined the crowd. "In fact your counterpart and she had a rather tumultuous reunion once already."

Both could not figure out what this wizard was saying.

"You see in the year 2012," the wizard spoke and finally revealed his identity to them all, "what happened Prince Loki, to that time period? I am a little rough on my History."

Loki knew exactly what Von Doom was referring too. When he and Jane's fighting had become unbearable, he had fled into the cosmos. It was there that he linked up with the Chitauri who offered him power to enslave the human race...if he returned the tesseract to them.

In his broken state, how could he refuse?

But he was taken back Asgard after being severely beaten down by his brother and the Avengers.

The pain-filled look that came from Jane when she had returned from Valhalla was the worst of them all.

During his incarceration in the dungeons, Loki reflected on his crime and begged for mercy from his family. He did not want to lose his family again over a mistake he made out of anger.

Jane pleaded for his release and so he was. But they made a pact together that the kids were never to find out the truth about where he had gone. They made up a fake war and kept them sheltered from the truth.

However, Lynnea apparently had confronted that evil incarnation of himself.

"What have you done Doom?" Jane begged.

"Your baby, the Princess of Asgard, has helped you or your past you to escape SHIELD," Doom told them. "They are both trying to recover the tesseract from a younger version of me. Sadly, once she does and takes it back to the past, a permanent, irreversible schism will occur. And if your daughter hurts or kills that Loki, then she will never be born, which means there is no one to stop us."

Jane cried "No" as she clinched onto him a little tighter.

"An answer Lady Odinson is requested," Surtur spoke out to her. "Do you think that your darling child, my future bride, has the fortitude to kill her own father, or do you believe that he would kill her first?"

Loki looked to Jane's blind eyes, tears falling down her healing bruised cheeks.

"I think that you should not underestimate our baby girl," he told the villains. "She has more in her than you give her credit for."

"We shall soon see," Surtur sneered. "Guards, take them both to lower chambers in preparation for our return to Asgard. You see Master Loki, you may have found your wife now. Now you will both die together; once I have taken that which your daughter holds most precious."

The demon soldiers approached, but they both knew that they were trapped and there would be no leaving this place except through death.

For now, they would be taken and begin to pray that Lynnea would save them all.

At least for now, they were together.

* * *

_Did you like my surprise? Jane is still alive and has been the whole time. Hope you liked it. Now lets see if Hawkeye and Lynnea are doing OK in the next chapter. Remember to review!_


	17. Chapter 16 The Truth Hurts

_I do not know if I am going to be able to follow up that last chapter with this one. Well, I might come pretty darn close. I hope that you like this one so review for me!_

_NOTE: The "Italic" sections are memories that Loki and Lynnea are going to see.  
_

**Music**

**"Tell me who you are" - **_"Hologram."_**  
After the memory transfer **- "_Harriet Jones, Prime Minister_."  
**Lynnea in the rain** - "_Rose's theme_"

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: The truth hurts  
**_New York City: Hell's Kitchen_

It was the one place in New York that although protected by a shadowy vigilante, you never wanted to be; Hell's kitchen.

They rode on the tri-wheel to a street near the borough's outer edge. According to Clint, there was an abandoned plant nearby where SHIELD set up a rendezvous point for lost agents.

They would activate the homing beacon and get back to SHIELD. With resources and back up, they would be able to get Loki and the tesseract back.

Also Clint would be able to get proper medical treatment for his shoulder.

Climbing off the Can-Am, Clint reached out and took her hand in his. She looked at him, but re-situated her fingers to take a tighter grip. They walked together, bowstrings secured over their chests, and quivers filled with arrows at the ready to attack.

Though they felt as if they were alone, they both knew that an attack could come instantly.

Clint Barton looked to his left and his right. "This way," he told her.

"How much further till we get to where we need to go?" she asked.

"About a hundred yards," he told her. "Should be only a couple of minutes."

She stopped, her hand becoming dislodged from his.

He stopped and looked back. "Why did you stop? We need to keep moving. This is not exactly a safe neighborhood."

She shh'ed him. "Did you hear that?" she asked.

"What?"

"Me Agent Barton," the slithering voice came from a few paces away from them. "She would be sensing me."

Suddenly, he was vaulted after being impacted by a powerful force. It was something they barely got a chance to see or hear, but the feeling was similar to that of a wrecking ball smashing into him.

Clint smashed through the shattered remnants of a window and hit the ground on the inside of the abandoned plant.

His shoulder throbbed once more, but he slowly tried to get his bow and an arrow at the ready.

Lyndsay soon joined him as she was thrown like a doll in his direction. He barely got to his feet and was forced to catch his girl.

They both looked into the opening as their attacker appeared from the glowing light outside into the plunging darkness that surrounded them.

It was Loki of Asgard, the former SHIELD prisoner who was now attacking them.

"Ah, my sweet girl," the god said, "you indeed are quite powerful. I have missed having a challenge kneel at my feet."

"Oh yeah," Barton said. "Kneel at this." He whipped a dagger in Loki's general direction.

Loki merely caught the dagger between two fingers. "So predictable you humans are," was what he replied and then tossed it back.

Clint rolled left while Lyndsay rolled right.

She got level, loaded an arrow, and fired. However, he caught that as well.

"Linney, go!"

* * *

Loki heard the mortal SHIELD agent call the Asgardian being "Linney."

"Linney," he spoke out her name. "Precious. Wouldn't happen to be a pet name for Lynnea, would it?"

Her eyes grew wide, but she remained silent as she struggled to get back to her feet.

"You are the one I want anyway," he said, snapping the caught arrow in half.

The young girl tried to flee, but his magic allowed him to materialize into a distractor.

She stopped suddenly, skidding in the stones, allowing him the perfect opportunity to grab her.

He forcefully turned her around so they could lock eyes.

"You will tell me who you are," he demanded of her.

"I will tell you nothing," she cried.

Loki smacked the little girl across her face, which knocked her into a wall. He approached and smashed his hands against her skull; as if to crush it under his power.

"Show me," he demanded. "Show me everything that you are."

The girl cried, but whether it was at the physical pain, the shock, or his energy leaching into her mind, he did not care. Her legs collapsed beneath her, but he held her vertical so he could control her.

The memories flooded the river that linked their minds together. Everything and anything that made up who she was given to him in the transferring flow.

From afar, the mortal archer from the military SHIELD group tried firing an arrow at him.

Loki simply caught it in his hands and resumed his work.

"I will deal with you later," he challenged him and tossed the arrow back.

The archer dove behind some boxes to take cover.

He got to see her mother giving birth in the middle of a flowering field. She had been in pain and there was no way that they could make it to the palace in time for her to give birth.

_"That's my girl Jane,"_ _Loki, or a future version of himself, cheered her on as he waited for his daughter to be born. "Keep going darling and our daughter will be here."_

He was in disbelief. This girl was born of his wife Jane. He did not have a daughter by Jane. He had a son with her and was destined to have a daughter, but had yet to conceive her.

_His wife Jane howled as she pushed, her hands gripping and tearing at the grass she lied on._

He had yet to experience this moment in his life since Jane had left him to go and be with her mother Freyja and the valkyries. She was to become one of them against his wishes. He thought their marriage to be over.

Now he was able to foresee this great moment since his son Lukas had been born, cradled in his arms. Though covered blood and fluids, they were overjoyed that she had come.

_"Here she is," the new father said, a large smile on his face._

This happiness tore a huge opening into his heart, one caused by the hate he felt for Jane.

* * *

Lynnea experienced her own birth and this evil version of her father was witness to the joyous moment when she entered her parents' lives.

The Loki of her present was in extreme pain of the happiness he felt. He about pulled away when she smashed his hands against her skull with her own.

"No," she yelled at him. "You wanted to see the truth. Then see it!"

Present Loki screamed in pain as he relived more of her life.

_Her father held her in his arms, mystified of her presence. "I promise you my darling Lynnea, I will never break your heart. You, your mother, and your brother are my world; a world made brighter by your arrival."_

Another memory returned to her and played to him. It was when she had been lost in the Swartalfen woods and nearly attacked by the dark elves. She was only five at the time.

That was when his surviving son Vali who had been turned into a wolf as punishment, came to her rescue.

Every Asgardian searched the forest for her, but it was Vali who brought her, lying sprawled across his back to her family.

Loki also got to see the love that he held for her mother, the mortal once called Jane Foster, who had returned to Asgard.

_"Thank you," his past self whispered to a past version of her mother while they danced._

_"For...?" Jane asked._

_"Bringing me back from the abyss that I was ready to plunge myself into," he told her. "I was ready to jump and fall to my doom. Now I have a reason for live. Many reasons to live."_

The feelings of love and adoration were obviously too much for him to bear so he forced himself away from her.

Loki doubled back, bent over and gasping for breath.

She finally fell to the ground, but snapped her head back up to face him.

"Are you happy now?" she yelled at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Now you know the great truth."

"That is not my life!" he shouted at her. "Those visions are false. Tricks meant to detract me from my chosen path! From my destiny!"

"And it is my destiny to save Asgard and return it to normal," she yelled at him. "The timeline is all messed up and if I am to fix it, I need you to trust me and to listen to what I need to say to you."

His cold emerald eyes looked upon her.

"My mother went to Valhalla to become a valkyrie," she said, "but you went to her. She wanted me to have a warrior's heart. To be the goddess of nature and be able to defend her family. She only had one more trial to go before she would be a valkyrie. You told her how proud of you were of her and the both of you..."

"Enough!" he shouted. "This is nothing but deception. Lies meant to bewitch me."

"I am not lying!" she cried. "You are the man who saved me when I nearly was raped by Lord Surtur. I love you papa..." He was facing away, trying to block out her thoughts and statements. "You can go back to Asgard, make things right again...for your family. For me, your daughter."

Her father stood tall and straight. Slowly, his icy green stare locked with hers.

"I will not trust you," he said in a low voice. "You are born of Asgard and in turn loyal to Asgard. I will be cast from that place for all eternity for this act of war upon the mortals."

"Then turn back! Odin will forgive you. Go home, to you wife and son! Stop this madness before it is too late!" She wanted to reach out and touch his shoulder. "Please, my beloved father, you married my mother, created my brother and me, and we live happily on Asgard, until Doom and Surtur _skrudd opp_ the timestream. Father, I cannot do this alone. I need you to help me."

He was silent and turned his back to her.

"No," he replied softly.

Lynnea shed a couple more tears. The man she loved and admired did not believe her and was not going aid in her mission. "Then may the gods help us all," she mustered up the courage to say to him. "Goodbye."

She ran away from him and knew that if she did not, everything she was working toward would be undone.

* * *

Clint Barton had heard everything in the exchange between the evil god and Lyndsay.

She was rambling on about being a princess and goddess herself. That Loki was her father, and that she was not from here. She was a time traveler.

His mind was spinning. Was she lying to Loki or had everything between them been a lie itself?

"Linney!" he cried out for her and ran out of the warehouse.

* * *

Loki stood bewildered as the mortal did not attack him, but raced after the Asgardian Princess who had just departed.

Her life had been a beautiful one...and it disgusted him.

It was true that he has once been married to Sigyn, the goddess of fidelity and marriage, but he did not love her. He did for a short time, but then she was murdered and he pushed her from his memories.

Then everything with the BiFrost, Thor, and finding Jane to be Sigyn happened. They had a destiny to welcome two children who were supposed to be beacons of light. Lights that would save Asgard.

Then the accusations happened. Jane spent days away from him in Valhalla. She snuck out of palace and he believed her to be unfaithful to him.

Loki had fled the palace and in his darkest hour, he met _them_.

A storm began to rupture outside and rain began to fall.

He would rest and purge his memory of these evil visions and work to locate the tesseract so his rule could commence.

* * *

Lynnea ran as fast as she could, but she did not see a hole in the Earth. She tripped and crashed into a large pool of muddy water. The rain felt glorious across her body as it saturated her hair and clothes.

She was weakened by the spell that the dark Loki had used upon her, but her heart shattered when he did not believe her.

Loki was not willing to help her put things right.

Lynnea sat up and cried out into the sky; her agony for all to see.

"Why?" she howled. "What do I do now?"

Lightning cracked overhead.

She fell over again and sobbed uncontrollably.

A pair of hands came to try and gather her up, but she resisted him.

Clint had arrived and tried to force her to stand, but she would not allow him to control her.

"Come on Linney," he ordered of her. "You need to get up."

"No," she cried. "Just leave me."

"I am not going to leave you. Come on Lyndsay, get up!"

Lynnea shoved him to where he fell backwards. She crawled to her feet and whirled around to look at him as he stared upon her mortal form.

"Do not call me that!" she shouted. "My name is not Lyndsay Morgan!"

"Then who are you?" he asked, still shouting at her. "Is what you two were saying true? Are you who you said you were?"

She was not ashamed of who she was. She loved who she was, but she knew that on Midgard, it was not safe to be that truth.

"Answer the question."

"Yes," she shouted. "My name is not Lyndsay Morgan, SHIELD Agent. My name is Lynnea Rose, daughter of Loki the God of Mischief and Sigyn, goddess of fidelity and protection. I am the guardian of the forests and nature of Asgard, the kingdom of the gods."

His eyes said it all. Bewilderment...confusion...betrayal...heartbreak.

Linney tore the leather cord to the medallion that was magically suppressing her goddess nature. It also kept her uniform concealed and her powers contained.

Her leather trousers and emerald tunic vest appeared, allowing the water to not get soaked, but to bead off them and her satin skin. Her hair was sopping while droplets fell from her eyelashes.

"You're," Barton choked on what he wanted to say as he came to his feet. "You're a..."

"Freak, as you Midgardians call one who is not of your world and behaves differently," she blurted out. "To compare me to the other women out there, I would have to agree with you. I am a freak."

Clinton was near her and reached out a hand to touch the front of her vest. His hand slid down the smooth surface of her flank.

"You don't look so bad to me," he said. "I just...why did you lie to me?"

"For the reason that you gave me that moments ago and now treat me like someone who is a threat. Clint, I am still Linney, and I am not your enemy. I want to be your friend and ally...and quite frankly I need a friend on my side right now."

He looked at her.

"The tesseract, I went to the train yard to see how it was stolen and prevent it from being done. My father Loki and uncle Thor, whom you have met before, came to Midgard. I thought they came to save you from alien invaders, but it appears that everything I have been told is a lie. Doom took it before my father could."

"You need to get it returned to the train," he told her, "so..."

"So they can bring it back to Asgard when it is supposed to go back," she told him in a voice that was demanding and strong. "It has to come back to Asgard where we can protect it and stop my kingdom from being wiped out. It is why I have come here," she continued to plead with him. "To save everyone I love. My family, my friends, you..."

Barton seemed ready to believe her.

"Clint, I cannot do this alone. I need your help. If we get the tesseract back before Doom can steal it before my family takes it back to Asgard, then everyone I love will live again. My aunt, my mother, my grandfather. Say you will help me."

His eyes scanned her face.

"This is so screwed up," he said.

"What is?" she asked.

"I am in love with a girl who is not even from my time period. It is not like you live in another zip code or country, but you are from a different time period. Where, err when did you come from?"

"In my realm, twelve hundred years have passed since this day," she told him. "If I were to stay here, I would be here beyond your days."

By definition, it was harsh news to swallow.

He used the back of her entangled strands of hair to pull her into a tight embrace.

Was this meaning that she had him on her side?

"I am going to help you," he told her. "I do not want you to not exist and it is clear that if we do not stop Von Doom, you won't."

Lynnea cried and wrapped her arms around him tightly. One of her hands grasped tightly onto his wisps of hair.

"No," she said. "Unless my mother is safe here, I will not be born. That is why the tesseract needs to be returned without delay. Stop it from being taken and everything is going to be returned to normal."

They started to walk even in the rain toward where the SHIELD van would retrieve them.

"Why are you helping me?" she asked. "Because you feel obligated to help me."

"Not obligated," he replied, "...but it is the right thing to do."

* * *

_Aww, what a sweet chapter. But now everything is out on the table: Loki and Clint all know the truth, but now the battle is on! Remember to review!_


	18. Chapter 17 Take to the sky

_Time to head into the fight on Von Doom's carrier. _

_Your_ **music**_ is "UNIT" on the Doctor Who. _

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen – Take to the sky**

DOOM'S VESSEL

It had once been a highlight of the United States Navy, but now the Brooklyn Navy Yard was now a commercially owned space. Von Doom Industries owned several docks and warehouse buildings on the property and were exploiting its use against what any government would want them to use it for.

Near the ocean pier, many men and vehicles moved to take supplies from the Von Doom Industries warehouse.

One official signed the log of equipment and climbed into the large cargo jeep.

"Drive to the dock," he ordered. "We have to get out of New York before they find us."

He was worried about SHIELD, their boss and he himself, but they could not let that stop them from executing their master's plan.

They left the warehouse and rolled down the wooden dock.

* * *

Clint Barton and Princess Lynnea as he now knew her arrived outside the New York pier after running (once Linney had flown them across from Chelsea Borough to here once she had located the tesseract's life essence to this spot) onto the property.

He still felt airsick from the flight, but they could not stop now. She had traced the tesseract to here and if SHIELD did not already know, they needed to be alerted.

The emblem on the trucks driving down the path gave confirmation that they were in the right place.

"We need to stay with them," he said still gasping for breath. "Those trucks will no doubt lead us to Doom."

"Then we go," she said and wanted to run after the truck.

"Preferably without being seen," he said, stopping her. "No more flying."

"Why fly," she told him with a smile and wrapped a hand around his waist.

His body went numb, but then reestablished feeling.

Clint stumbled as his feet appeared on the bumper of the jeep as he fumbled for one of the hanging cables that hung from the canvas cover top.

"How did you…" he was going to ask, but followed it up with a "Nevermind."

Lynnea smiled in a devilish way.

She was getting scarier the longer he hung out with her. Ever since an hour ago when he had found out that she was this Asgardian goddess and her father was Loki, she seemed so free. Free of her fear of being persecuted by him and others and free to be whom she was.

He peered gently around the side so the driver would not see him in the side mirror. They were roaring down the dock, but finally found where they were going.

A blimp looking structure with the wings near the rear of the bullet shaped craft. It was large enough to house a lot of supplies and crew.

It would even rival SHIELD's helicarrier based on its size.

Doom was preparing to leave.

And with a weapon of unlimited power, why not?

"Doom is leaving town," he said to her. "We have to make that flight, but not be seen."

"I could materialize us onto the vessel," she suggested.

"Ah, no," he replied. "I have had enough magic used on me for one night. I have had my fill." He peered into the truck at the large crates that were inside. "Besides, save your good stuff for when we are on board."

Linney came inside with him, watching as he opened a long crate of weapons.

"Then what do you suggest?"

Clint looked at her and smiled.

* * *

Viktor Von Doom watched as his loyal mortal employees drove the vehicles filled with weapons and supplies that would be used in the up incoming assault.

It was going to take a vast amount of weaponry, many soldiers, and would serve as his bullet to enter through the portal into the realm of Asgard.

He turned and faced toward the device that held the glowing crystal cube. It was a stabilizing ring that was linked into his disruptor cannon; a personal creation of his.

Once they were supplied and in the air, he would fire into open space and create the largest portal the world had ever seen. He would expose Earth to the realm of the gods – Asgard.

From there, his men and he would invade and destroy all that stood before him. He would cripple them with his modern technology and take control of their armies and magic.

With that, Doom savored in crippling the Earth and forcing them to worship him as a vengeful god; merciful only in worship.

Even though his older self told him he would need Surtur, the fire demon of his realm to help him deal with Asgard, why share the glory? With all he possessed, there was nothing to stand in his way.

Not even the princess that was running loose here on Earth. There was no way that she could deal with him with her evil father walking around. She needed to worry about _his_ survival and then deal with him.

Oh how he loved it when a plan came together.

* * *

The crates and boxes were loaded into the secured storage bay on the aircraft and dropped onto the floor with a thud.

"Hey," the manager spoke, "can't you read moron? It says explosive on the side. You smack it hard enough and it could blow up. Now come on. Let's get the rest of the cargo."

They left, leaving the box in the storage room unaccompanied.

The lid slowly crept open, checking for anyone that could see them.

The lid was opened, revealing Princess Lynnea lying on top of Agent Barton in the wooden crate. It had been a tight predicament, but it gave them access to Von Doom's vessel.

"The way is clear," she said and slowly climbed out of the box.

Clint sat up and looked around. He whistled.

"There is a lot of ammo in here," he said, rising to his feet. "Enough to take over a large country."

"Perhaps even a realm," she whispered.

"Yours?"

There was a look of fear in her eyes as a solo tear escaped down her cheek.

He came and put his hands on her upper arms. "Hey, we're going to stop him," he told her. "Promise."

"Thank you," she told him. "Let's go and get him."

They ran away to search for Von Doom.

* * *

Doom's Flying Fortress was stocked and locked.

He ordered his drones to lift off and take him to the coordinates that he desired. It was a vast expansion of ocean so to avoid any confrontation with unfriendly fire.

As they leveled out their flight, a storm was brewing. Large dark clouds encompassed his ship while lightning danced outside.

"Strange," he spoke while looking at his tablet. These clouds were giving off very different forms of energy and reaction to his sensors.

What was out there?

* * *

**SHIELD Helicarrier**

They were still on alert for activity from the god Loki, the traitor Lyndsay Morgan, and their missing Agent Clint Barton.

Suddenly, Agent Maria Hill came running from the computer console and approached her commanding officer.

"Sir," she called, "we have detected Viktor Von Doom's fortress leaving the tri-state area and heading for the ocean."

"We need to pursue it at once," Fury ordered. "If he still has the tesseract, we need to find out what…"

"Ma'am," Greg the computer operator that had detected the Flying Fortress and alerted her to Von Doom's movement shouted toward her. "That energy signature we have been tracking. It's back."

"Where?" Fury asked as the both of them approached the technician.

"It is around ten leagues ahead of us," he reported.

"That is where we detected Doom," Hill added. "The power is on the vessel. Are you sure that it is not Doom?"

"It's not him. We have five distinct energy patterns coming from the Fortress," the tech said, typing as five beams of energy were sprawled out on the screen. "This here is the tesseract energy from when it was being worked on," he indicated by pointing. "This one here is a known signature of Von Doom's energy. This third one was recorded from the train yard battle, the fourth is an unknown reading coming from outside the fortress, but the last one is a recorded pattern from…eight days ago."

"Sir," Maria said.

"I know," Fury replied in a tone that chilled her and the rest of the people around. "Get us to that fortress. Full speed ahead. We need to bring that thing down before this turns uglier than it already is."

Hill knew exactly who was on the vessel and it was not good.

* * *

_Want to know who the fifth power signature is? We are about to find out and the battle is in the next chapter. Remember to review!_


	19. Chapter 18 Hole in the plan

_And the battle for control of the tesseract continues..._**  
**

_* OH and I have some lines from "The Avengers" that I modified so I do not own those quotations.  
_

**Music**

**Loki spies on Clint and Linney** - "_Father's Day_" from Doctor Who  
**Loki teams with Doom / Family reunion** - "_Don't Take my Stuff_" from Avengers  
**Lynnea reveals her powers and fights off Doom** (till the end of the chapter)- "_The Cyberman_" from Doctor Who

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen – Hole in the plan**

It had been difficult for Loki, the God of Mischief to locate the tesseract due it being heavily shielded by the wizard who possessed it. He used magic or technology of his own devices to keep the essence weak.

But he had located it on this vessel that was now transcending the skies above Midgard.

He rotated his scepter in his hand and was about to move, when suddenly he felt her again.

The young foolish child, Princess Lynnea entered the chamber through one of the doors. How he loathed that girl and all her memories that played over and over again in his mind.

They were a cancer that was eating him from the inside out.

"Clear," the mortal Clint Barton who was her accompaniment on her voyage to recover the tesseract.

She entered and followed him.

"We have to be getting close to where Doom is," she said. "He cannot be far."

"Need to keep moving until we find him," Barton answered. "We need to get it and get out of here before anything else bad happens. Had enough bad luck from you for one lifetime."

So the mortal was aware that she was a princess and a time traveler.

"Once we get the tesseract," she spoke, her eyes locked with his as she looked upon him, "I will leave and take it back to the train. You will be free to guard it and then your Avenger friends can save the people of Midgard from my father."

_What?_ he thought. _What was she talking about?_

"But I will never see you again, will I?" he asked her.

The princess was stopped cold and looked toward him. "_If_ we successfully change things here and now, you are correct. None of what we are doing will come to fruition."

"I do not want to forget you," he said. His hands came to rest on her forearms.

"I will cherish everything you have done for me," she told him. "You will save me and my people. People will tell stories, grand tales of the heroic Clinton Francis Barton and how he saved the universe."

Loki watched as Agent Barton's hand came to rest delicately upon the princess's face. It was a loving gesture as well as a symbol of trust.

She had him clearly under her spell.

A noise startled them and himself. He ducked behind his place while keeping the two archers in sight.

* * *

Lynnea looked and watched as a metal object floated about, searching the area for intruders such as themselves.

It scanned around the crates and along the walls.

"Linney," Clint whispered. He signaled for her to come to him.

She shook her head.

The drone was near. If she moved, it would see her.

Her breathing became hard and worrisome.

The drone came along her side, first looking left away from her and just as it turned right in her direction, it imploded.

It fell to the ground with an arrow sticking out its dome side.

Clint had saved her.

And judging by the wide smile on his face, he was proud of doing what he had done.

"Never saved a goddess before," he whispered.

She beamed and raced to his side so they could leave this place; continuing their search for Doom.

* * *

Loki was impressed at how well the pair worked together, getting themselves out of some tough situations.

Their partnership seemed so much deeper.

Why not exploit that relationship?

Use them to clear a path to get to the tesseract.

He stayed close, but cloaked himself in a charm to prevent the princess from detecting him.

She was not the only problem that he was going to have to deal with.

* * *

The bridge was relatively quiet as Viktor Von Doom was the only person staring out the window that overlooked the rest of his new warship. It was a capacious structure giving the appearance of a large blimp.

It was an elite vehicle that would allow him to enter the realm of Asgard, release his troopers as cannon fodder distractions, and he would move in and destroy the castle with his tesseract powered cannon.

First, he needed to get near the coordinates that would make it safe to open a portal.

The storm around him was brutal and yet it appeared out of nowhere. No warnings from the radar. No storms were planned on this expedition so where had it come from.

Suddenly, he had the impression he was not alone.

"What kept you?" he called.

No response.

"Oh, have my little birdies have a case of cat got your..." and he got very quiet.

It was not the archers behind him.

This was Loki, the god from Asgard.

"Expecting someone else, were you?" Loki asked.

"I was expecting those two archers from SHIELD," Doom replied, keeping his eyes on the god. "They have been quite a pain as of late."

"Rest assured wizard they are not far behind me. In fact..."

Loki spun around and aimed his spear out before him, firing at a balcony of computer equipment.

The blast destroyed some nonessential equipment, but the fortress stayed in flight.

* * *

Lynnea dove out of the way of her father's attack and landed on Clint. They were covered in metal and wires, but it was easy enough to climb out from underneath it all.

"Come out come out my dear," her evil father called for her in a sweet voice. "Spare young Barton and save yourself."

"Don't," he whispered to her. He slowly pulled out his bow and grabbed an arrow. "On three." She did the same by loading an arrow herself.

"Three," they both said and snapped up to fire on the two beings.

Their arrows slammed into an energy barrier that Doom suddenly threw up with the flip of some switches from a console.

Piles of dust hit the floor.

"I do not feel like catching them today," the mortal answered. "I would be a good little princess and listen to your elders, before one of you gets shot."

"Been there, done that Doom," Clint replied.

Another charge of lightning appeared.

Lynnea could feel the storm outside the glass. What spread fear in the eyes and bodies of the men around her sang a song of hope through hers.

A storm was brewing.

"Clint," she said, "on three, we go in; full blood charge."

"Are you insane?" he snapped back to her. "You're the goddess, me a mortal. I will be dead before I hit the floor."

"Have faith in my family," she said and was readying to jump.

"That is your father down there. Forgive me for not being the believing type."

"I am going," she told him. "You stay here and be my cover fire."

She sprung up, flying through the air as she twisted to avoid the magical and electric blasts of her enemies, and struck the floor.

"Impressive," Doom spoke to her.

Linney looked up. "That was just my warm-up trick," she told him. "I have much more than that coming."

The storm completely enveloped the vessel. Lightning sparks covered all the metal, but her father and her were able to spring into the air to avoid being harmed.

Doom was knocked to the floor and his metal on his suit did not make it anymore pleasant.

From a bolt that shattered the top of the glass, her uncle the mighty Thor Odinson appeared. He was ready and craved for battle.

"Thor," her dark father spoke out.

"Loki," her uncle spoke to him. "This is where you have gone? To a world that I have been entrusted to protect. What vile devices bring you here?"

"You speak of vile," Loki countered. "Tell me brother. How much dark magick did the Allfather have to muster to conjure you here? Your precious Earth."

"You will stop your black fantasies and face your demons," Linney listened to her uncle speak. "This is a command from our father. The father that you swore was your own. Your son..."

"Jane and Lukas are no longer my concern," the evil incarnation shouted.

Lynnea felt her heart split down the middle. Had her father, this dark entity just say to her that he did not care for her mother and older brother?

Her life was slipping away, her very soul was leaving her.

She screamed and cried at the pain.

Thor looked upon her.

"Who is this?" he asked. "What pains you?"

"Oh, she has a marvelous tale to tell you brother," Loki said. Tears raced down her eyes and breath wormed its way to give her life. "Well go on dear. You could not convince me, but perhaps you can persuade an egomaniac brute as him."

"No," she gasped and shook her head violently.

Von Doom's laughter filled and echoed the chamber.

"You foolish Asgardians," Doom taunted at all of them. "All three of you."

"I think you should count again wizard," Thor spoke, "for there are only two Asgardians, royal princes that you should be begging and pleading for your life."

"Oh but mighty Thor," the mortal magician said to him, "but there are three of you...wouldn't you agree your highness?" he said as he turned his head to face her.

Lynnea's soul went cold as he was about to now reveal to this current version of her uncle. Loki and Clint already knew the truth, but telling Thor would complicate things further.

She struggled to her feet, heaving in breath, and dying of a broken heart.

Her fingers slowly lowered to her bow, trembling in ill-control. Even if she got an arrow loaded, her aim would be untrue.

"Oh come now. Tell these people who you really are. Show them your true power and presence," he continued to taunt her.

Lynnea looked on with dread. This was not the way her plan was shaped and formed within her mind. She never meant to tell anyone who she really was. Then again, she was not supposed to fall in love or care for anyone of this generation.

"Tell him your highness," Doom played with them. "Tell them who you are...Asgardian."

It was all out on the table now.

"Are you child?" Uncle Thor asked. "Are you an Asgardian?"

"Oh she is more than an Asgardian I assure you," Von Doom toyed with them all. "In fact she is very much family to you both, your majesty's."

"Stop it," she grumbled, bringing her bow upward and an arrow pulled back. Her enchanted arrow would shoot through the space between his eyes and he would not see it coming. "Your games are through wizard."

"Tell them," Doom challenged her. "Tell them who you really are child. Tell them _what_ you really are."

"Enough!" she cried and let the arrow fly.

Doom coiled backwards and she thought she had struck him.

However he returned to face her, the pile of the arrow tightly in his fist.

"Sorry, but I am returning this to sender," the mortal said before whipping it at her.

Her instinct had her evaporate the arrow before it could strike her.

"He's telling the truth," her past uncle said. "You are Asgardian. You will reveal your identity at once." She was staring down Mjolnir as it was aimed toward her.

Linney looked away from the wizard and into the inquiring eyes of her family.

This caused a feeling underneath her skin as her power began to rise, finally being allowed to come forward and be used.

She had been suppressing her goddess powers long enough. It was finally time to embrace again who she was. She chucked the bow to the ground and yanked off the quiver.

Arrows littered the floor behind her.

"Uh oh," Doom chided her, "I think our princess is acting very non-ladylike. Loki, I think your baby girl needs a little discipline."

"What do you wish me to do Doom?" Loki asked. "She's not my daughter. She is free to do as she pleases."

Her breaths were painful and rising up. The power was coming to life and there was only one thing left to do.

"Father, may I?" she asked.

And Loki's response was, "Yes you may," he replied.

Lynnea tore off the choker she had been wearing. The leather cord snapped once more, and in doing so, her emerald vest and leather trousers reappeared in their glory. Her brown and gold arm bracers appeared along with her thick golden bronze circlet draped with leaf-cut emeralds across her forehead.

"Now Doom," she said, "how about a fair fight?" Her eyes filled with green energy.

And her emerald wind fired from her hands toward her target.

The wizard put up his hands and tried to repel the energy, but the strength that laced from her hands pushed forward.

She walked closer to the wizard, her braided pigtails of dark brunette and gold hair whipped along and behind her face.

"You are strong my dear," Doom remarked, "but I am stronger with your precious tesseract." He feasted from the energy that it used to make his counterattacks more brutal.

The mortals and even her family had to duck at the sudden shock of power released.

She had to admit that her adversary was strong...but her emotion was her greatest weapon. She could...no...she would defeat him.

"I wonder what would happen my dear if we turned this into a fair fight," he said and took a shot toward her father.

"No!" she howled. If her father died, she would not be born.

Something dove in front of him and took Loki to the ground.

When the person got up, it was was revealed to be Clint.

"Get em girl," her friend shouted.

And Linney would provide. "That tesseract belongs to the House of the Allfather," she shouted to Doom. "Not to you."

Her power grew to where her wind turned into a roaring green cyclone.

Viktor Von Doom went around and became disconnected from the tesseract or feed from it further.

"No!" he shouted and went after it.

Lynnea used a gust to propel her body across the chamber. It would allow her to try and get to the crystal before Doom did.

Her powers suddenly grew to a point where she could not control the cyclone. It shattered the windows of the hovercraft's command bridge.

Doom went flying out of the windows to his demise.

The cyclone's fury brought her to a point where she nearly got sucked out as well.

An arrow flew through the air, staking the floor. It had a silver charm off the end of a screaming hawk emblem.

Clint's line was attached to his bow. "Grab it!" he shouted.

She reached for it to prevent her fate of falling out into the unknown danger of the skies.

While her friend pulled to secure the line, her uncle reached out for her.

"We must go!" Thor shouted. "Come child," he spoke and offered her his hand.

She out-stretched a free arm to take his open hand.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her ankle and she was lurched out into the swaying breeze.

"Linney!" she heard Clint shout.

Her hand barely had the time to grasp onto the edge while hanging in the roaring wind. Glass shards along the edge were cutting into her flesh.

He reached and grabbed hold of her.

"I've got you love," he said.

"As do I," Doom called up.

With his free hand, Doom used some sort of spell to call the tesseract to him. It flew from within the vessel and appeared into his hand.

Below him, a large portal opened up.

Lynnea was scared.

"Clint, Uncle Thor, pull me in!" she cried up to him.

Her hand covered in blood was causing Hawkeye to not have a comfortable grip on her.

"I need some help!" he shouted inside.

To no surprise, her uncle was there to try and assist him, but he needed to get a grip on her; not her flesh.

"I think we are going to go on a little journey your highness," Doom said, a light laugh in his voice. "Hope you packed your toothbrush."

The tesseract glowed brightly and fired at them.

Clint and Uncle Thor were knocked back, causing them to lose grip on her.

She screamed loudly as she fell from the flying ship and into the portal along with her enemy.

She did not know where she was going or what to expect when she got there.

* * *

Clint Barton watched in horror as Lynnea was falling into what had to be a portal that Von Doom had created. It was not a regular portal however. It was dark and lined with a purple flaming ring.

"Linney!" he cried and wanted to vault over the edge and go with her.

However, the God of Thunder, the one that the was going to fire on in New Mexico over the winter grabbed hold of him; if not to hold him back, but to keep him from falling out into the portal as well.

"You cannot go archer," Thor shouted at him. "You do not know what to expect. She could be falling to her destruction."

"All the more reason to go after her!" he shouted. "She could be killed wherever Doom is taking her."

"And if you want to die as well," the abomination that was her father's darker self chastised him, "by all means, go after her."

Clint ripped into his belt for a dagger and charged at Loki, but the god of evil vanished.

It was a cheap parlor trick that he was used to seeing in the circus. Was he even there at all?

He growled in anger as a tear fell down his face.

Thor grabbed a tight hold on his vest straps and the automatic quiver at his shoulders. "There is nothing more we can do here archer!" the god shouted at him. "We must leave this place at once."

"I cannot leave her!"

"She is Asgardian Son of Barton," Thor spoke to him. "She is tactful and resourceful. If she is able to escape wherever it is she has been taken, you will see her again. You must have faith! But for our own survival, we must leave!"

He truly hoped so, but until then, he would be concerned.

* * *

_Oh no! Where did Linney go? You are going to have to review to find out and when I get the next one posted, you will know where she went or is it when she went? Remember to review everyone  
_


	20. Chapter 19 Home Sweet Hell

_Let us find out where Lynnea and Doom fell too.  
_

_I am dedicating this chapter to fellow author Alydia Rackham for without her to teach me about the magical power of Google: Translate, many of the words here would not have been right. Thank you my friend!_

**Music**

**Asgard in ruins** - "Harriet Jones, Prime Minister"  
**Riding to sanctuary** - "Face of Boe"  
**The knight reveals himself** - "Madame de Pompadour"  
**Lynnea constructs her plan** - "This is Gallifrey: Our childhood, Our home."_  
_

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen - Home Sweet Hell**

The portal's opening showed a very dark place that she was falling toward with Doom falling not too far away from her.

Her fear rose even as the ground was coming closer to being crushed by her collision with it.

Lynnea would not be as lucky as when she landed on Midgard by landing in water. This was solid ground she was approaching.

Her hands came out before her, releasing wind to slow down her course.

Suddenly, her powers faded out and she wound up hitting the ground, but at least not as hard as she had been traveling.

"Ow," she groaned and began to check over her body. It was covered in gray dust or powder that covered the entire ground that she beat off with her hands.

Doom was not far from her body, and he too was getting up.

Where were they? Where had they traveled to through his unstable portal that he created?

Were they in the current age of 2011?

Her eyes turned forward away from Doom where her breath suddenly left her body.

In the distance, she observed the Golden Gates of Asgard, riddled with damage and blackened over. The walls on each of its flanks had numerous gaps from where catapults had thrown boulders into their strength, causing them to fall.

"No," she whispered.

She looked about her and saw the area where she had landed was a death field.

The dust that covered her hands was that of dead Asgardian soldiers and people's bones. The blood had already dried and destroyed the soil. Shattered bits of armor and weaponry that had been used in defense of her kingdom littered amongst the corpses.

Her home was dead. It had died long ago and was rotting away at what was left of it.

Lynnea struggled to get to her feet as she stumbled to walk closer to it. It was all gone.

Everyone she knew and loved was gone.

"It cannot be," she whispered.

The laughter of her enemy came from behind.

"You see what happens when you cannot leave well enough alone princess," Doom chastised her. "If you had just let everything play out as I designed it, your family would not be dead. All of this death is on you, your highness."

Lynnea stared at the bone dust of her people against her own dried blood on her hands.

The villain was correct. She had not fixed the timeline. She had made it worse. Just as her brother warned her.

"What have I done?" she whispered. "Everyone...father, mother, Lukas, my people are gone."

* * *

Viktor Von Doom could not be more pleased when he watched the princess fall to her knees amongst the bones and bodies that filled the grounds.

Surtur sure had done a job and half on this place.

He had wanted to rule Asgard and obtain the power that these gods possessed. With Asgard completely decimated and with no power for him, what was the point in staying?

Better yet, what was the point in allowing this goddess to live further? Their whole arrangement hinged on him delivering the princess back to Asgard and the kingdom and all its power would belong to him.

With no kingdom, their deal was null and void.

From his hilt, he removed a long, narrow broadsword. It slid out gracefully and weighed very little in his hand.

Slowly, Doom approached and looked down on the weeping child.

"Then allow me to end your suffering now," he told her, the sword coming to rest on her neck.

Princess Lynnea turned to face him, but still was on her knees.

"Then allow me the honor of dying with dignity," she asked him. "I will not beg like a mewling quim for my life. I just ask that you make it as painless for me as possible."

"That I can give you princess," he said, the sword still resting at her neck. He slowly lifted it off to his high side. "Believe me, this is a much better way to go. I am sure that Surtur punishing and raping you is a far worse fate than this. This way, you die on your own terms."

The princess lifted her chin upward so he would have a direct shot at the front of her neck. Her eyes closed gently, tears cascading down her cheeks.

"I will take great honor in this."

"Get it over with already," she asked.

Doom lifted the sword, swung it around, and came in for the killer blow.

Suddenly, they were interrupted.

A large beast of an animal came and attacked his arm.

He lost his sword as the animal, a large black and gray wolf gnawed and tore at his arm. The teeth were sharp enough that they pierced through the armor.

* * *

Lynnea opened her eyes when the attack happened, falling back onto her backside. She was gasping in shocked breath and surprise as the wolf attacked Doom whom she had just finished begging to kill her.

The wolf even though knocked back by Doom's arm continued the relentless attack upon him.

But what she did not believe was that this creature was all too familiar to her.

"Vali," she called his name.

The ground began to shake around her. It was a thundering vibration that was caused by pressure of something striking it repeatedly.

Suddenly, she was pulled by the back of her neck onto a large horse that galloped thunderously from behind.

She was thrown across the front of the rider cloaked in dark black armor with a long black cape that draped off the back of the steed. The skull helmet covered over their entire face.

"Vali, _opphøre og avstå_!" the deep voice of the knight ordered.

Her hero was ordering Vali to cease his attack and to flee at once before he spurred the mighty stallion away from Doom.

Lynnea turned to the knight that had saved her with her wolf brother's assistance. "Who are..."

"Sove nå," were the last words she heard before darkness took her.

* * *

Viktor Von Doom was not pleased that he had been taken down by the canine distraction, but even more so, he had the princess right where he wanted her and could not capitalize on killing her.

Now with no Asgard, no leverage, there was nothing left for him.

The tesseract glowed brightly not far from him.

He did not want to be here and if he would not have what he bargained for, then Doom would take Surtur's kingdom by force.

* * *

The knight rider rode hard down the dead ocean shoreline. Bodies continued to wash up on what water there was left, which was barely any. Solendra's hooves beat the water as she ran hard down the beach.

This path was the most secure to prevent them from being tracked. No one must know where they took the princess that was about to save the entire universe.

Underneath the destroyed BiFrost Bridge remains, the black horse and riders along with the wolf vanished into a mirage rock that concealed the entrance to the tunnels below the city.

It was a dark and winding corridor that led into the bowels of the former Asgardian Royal Palace.

It was the safest, most secured place to hide and therefore remain alive.

The warrior companions arrived to what was once Odin's treasure vaults. It had been stripped and looted off all its magical goods, but it was still fortified and abandoned. It had been their home for a while now.

It had kept them alive for this long.

The knight disembarked from the horse first, using one hand to hold up the girl he had rescued from the dead fields and the other to sustain balance.

Once he was free, he allowed the girl to fall into his arms.

Gracefully, he carried her to a small space where a cloth had been stuffed into a mattress for sleeping and set her down upon it.

There was water in a cistern nearby. He dipped a cloth into it, rung out the excess, and set it upon her brow. She appeared to be unhurt, but his sleeping spell would not last long.

He did clean up the cuts on her palms and wrapped them with scraps of cloth. Minute pieces of glass were in her wounds, but he brushed them out before wrapping them tightly.

At first she did not respond, but when she opened her eyes, shock and a moment of retreat did cross his mind.

"Wh...who...are you?" she asked, barely able to keep her eyes open.

"A friend and ally," the voice answered to her inquiry. "That is all you need to know."

He stood and stepped away.

"Lukas?" she called out to him.

That name. It was a powerful name, but it was not his.

"Lukas, my brother, are you still alive?"

"You cannot call one alive who never existed," he told her.

* * *

Princess Lynnea gasped as she sat up, the cloth of cool water falling from her face.

Had this man, this knight who had just saved her, told her that her brother did not exist?

What had happened to her realm?

"No," she gasped. "No! This cannot be! Not my brother too!"

Her hand pounded the ground beside the padded surface she had been placed upon; causing her to wince at the reminding shock.

It made contact with something.

Beside her hand was a necklace charm, a wired circle with a golden wired triangle, and a jeweled emerald leaf in the middle.

This was the necklace she had tossed to the ground on Midgard in 2011. She lost possession of it before she engaged in battle with Doom.

How had this knight obtained it if he was not there during the battle itself?

Could this be Hawkeye? Did he somehow find a way to come to her time to rescue her? But how would he have brought her to her grandfather's vault?

Was this her uncle, Thor? Had he survived everything that had destroyed their world?

She watched as the knight who had saved her reached for the sides of the helmet, letting loose long waves of black hair that fell down to his mid-back and removed the fearsome guise.

It was not her uncle nor her brother.

The knight turned to face her.

It was her father.

"You appear surprised?" Loki spoke to her.

Lynnea stood tall, clutching her necklace against her chest.

This man was frightening as magic unconjured the knight armor, replacing it with a more typical Asgardian warrior's attire.

But this was her father's fighting uniform. The leather strap that ran across from his right shoulder to his left hip would be used for holding weapons he would use. His cape appeared to be more of a jacket that covered his shoulders.

She had never seen his hair this long before, but he appeared to have been tortured for a time and escaped.

"I am surprised," she said to him. "Why did you save me from Doom? What happened? What happened to Asgard?"

"What happens when little children try to act grown-up," he responded. "They make it worse for those who have to live in their world."

Now it was clear to her. This Loki was the same one that she had confronted in 2011.

So if he was still evil, then...by the gods she thought.

She did not exist in this reality.

"Do not appear so surprised," Loki told her. "You thought that your destiny to be a hero made you invincible. You were wrong. Because of your interference, you not only have the blood of every single Asgardian on your head, but you have the mortal race as well. This includes your mother and your brother. You have were never conceived."

Lynnea's heart stopped. Breathing, though she wanted to do it desperately would not come.

Did her dark father just say that no one had survived?

"Due to your lack of knowledge and conviction to achieve the goal you were supposed to do," Loki berated her as she stepped back from him, "everything you worked for ended in nothing but death and agony. How it is that you still exist, I cannot fathom? You have killed everyone."

Her heart shattered as she fell to her knees before him.

But he was not wrong in condemning her. She had gotten everyone killed. Her mother before she could be conceived. Without her mother, redeeming her father to goodness once more would never happen, her grandparents, her uncle, aunt, and cousin, all were gone.

"How is it that you are still here? Should you not be the king of the universe as you have always wanted?" she asked him.

Loki turned and walked away from her.

"Doom attacked your mother and raced to save her before it was too late," he told his tale. "Doom burned her alive in Stark Tower as she attempted to help the Avengers. Then I decided to retrieve the tesseract and return it to the Chitauri. They were a race of beings who wanted power, but if I achieved them the tesseract, I would have absolute control over the humans."

Lynnea continued to listen to his tale.

"Your Dr. Doom took the tesseract and the Chitauri turned on me to work with Surtur," he finished his story. "They destroyed all of Asgard and enslaved the humans. Your precious Hawkeye, they knew he had assisted you. He put up a fight, but was cut down by Chitauri soldiers. He flew through the air, but his arrows proved to be his downfall. The Avengers all fell in the great battle for Midgard.

"I returned here with Thor as we knew that they all would come and try and take Asgard," her father finished. "The combination of Surtur's forces and the Chitauri along with Von Doom were too much. Asgard fell in days. I hope that you are pleased with all you have accomplished."

Lynnea was begging him to stop his berating punishment. She screamed over and over for him to stop. "Stop it!"

And he did.

"What I do not understand is that if you and my mother were never together, how is it that I am still here if I do not exist?"

"Why do I remember? Do you know a thing of inter-dimensional time travel? There are multiple realities and timelines, which cross and coexist everyday," he told her. "Your memories are a plague, poisoning and corrupting my mind every day. I have to relive your mother's joy even if I did not conceive you or your brother. If I had gotten to Sigyn in time, then things might be a different. I would have power instead of watching inferior beings possess it."

She stared at him rant and rave about feeling weak and inferior. The father that created her was not this way.

Loki fell to his knees.

Her sadness brought her to him, a hand coming to gently rest upon his shoulder.

His hand came to meet hers. "Your visions showed me your destiny," he told her. "You are meant to save Asgard from ruin. You need to fix this." Their eyes, their identical eyes, met.

"How am I do to this?" she asked.

* * *

Lynnea took some coal she found on the ground, rubbed her fingers through it, and began to draw on one of the walls of the vault. Each towering slab had a different timeline of events that were being recorded.

Her father observed her, but was gathering magical energy. If they were going to solve all their problems, one thing was clear.

She had to return to the past.

All of the smudges and smears retraced all she could remember from her mother's journal and added her journeys into the past as well.

He filled in the gaps of his encounter with the Chitauri. They were killers looking to gain the tesseract and enslave the meager human race.

When she heard how Clint had fallen in the fight, an arrow of white light through his heart, Linney gasped and held back a couple of tears. She prayed that he did not suffer long.

As she went over everything, she found the moment where the reality shifted...and would prove to be where she needed to go.

"That is it," she exclaimed.

"Finally," he chastised her. "We need to be moving toward Surtur's palace. There is an access door in my...well, what once was my garden. What have you found?"

"Here," she said. "One week after I fell to 2011 Midgard, I met Agent Barton in the trainyard where Von Doom stole the tesseract. This is where I saw him vanish."

"Was it a portal?"

"I am not sure," she replied, "but if I stop him from taking it here, SHIELD will still be in possession of it and then everything should go back to normal, correct?"

If she fixed this one event, all the events of her and Hawkeye getting into trouble, her confessions and feelings for him, the attack on the hovercraft...it would all vanish; as though it never happened.

Her evil father walked away from her halfway through her speech.

"You are forgetting one small part to your elaboration."

"And that would be?"

"The humans still possess the tesseract," he told her, their eyes meeting. "They will continue to use it for their own means and that will lead to a violent confrontation between myself and the Chitauri against the mortals and Avengers. Many lives will be lost in that attack."

He was right, Lynnea thought. Because of all this perversion and manipulations in the timeline, darkness and despair had come to Earth and her family.

Suddenly, it became clear. If she did not want her father to leave their family and for Hawkeye to have to face the monstrous Chitauri, she had to be the one to return it to Asgard.

"Then I know what I must do," she said.

* * *

_And the plan continues in the next chapter! Remember to review_


	21. Chapter 20 Into the Fray

_Let's see if father and daughter can put aside their distrust in one another to solve their problems..._

**Music**

**Loki and Lynnea arrive to the palace, send Solendra, and take care of guards** -"_Brothers Fight_" from _Thor_**  
Lynnea prepares to leave Asgard_ -_ **"_The Destroyer_" from _Thor_

_(Remember,_it was "Kickstart my Heart" by Motley Crue when this scene originally happened)

**Returning (or not returning to SHIELD)** - _"Stark goes Green" _on_ Avengers_**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty - Into the fray**  
_Surtur's Palace - Asgard_

It was unreal to see the golden palace and village surrounding it covered in destroyed and failing buildings, smoke silver exterior, and dying lifeforms filled what had once been a paradise.

Lynnea attributed the loss of her energy to all the death that surrounded her. Without life, there was none to be had.

If she was going to survive, she needed to leave.

Prince Loki led the way as she rode at the rear while Vali trotted alongside them on Sleipnir's heir Solendra. She had once been her brother's horse so naturally Loki possessed her.

Her hands rested comfortably at his hips. The emerald cloak was brushed off to the side as they rode. She felt safe even at his back, resting her chin on his shoulder.

He did look back at her as she did, but allowed her to remain where she was.

It would not last long as they arrived at their former home.

They dismounted alongside the castle wall and crept along the edge. Two large dragon gargoyles were watching; flames burning in their eyes.

"What if they see us?" she whispered.

Her father waved his hand in the direction of the saddle, instantly creating magical copies of the both of them.

Lynnea smiled.

"Ride Solendra," Loki ordered. "Run as fast you can...go."

The large black stallion with the silver hooves blasted across the dying lands with their magical clones on her back.

The dragons saw her running, growling loudly, and taking off from the wall.

Now the path was clear.

Her father climbed over the fallen bricks and debris from the wall to enter the palace.

Linney crawled up behind him, feeling his hands take a strong grasp to pull her inside.

Vali just leapt high and entered easily.

"Now," he spoke, "to get to Surtur and the tesseract."

"We should go to the Optical Observatory, if it still works," she suggested.

"Heimdall has long been chained as Surtur's pet," Loki snapped. "You cannot get him to open gateways."

"This I know, but grandmother might let me."

She waved her hand and showed the time bracelet that Heimdall had given her before she departed Asgard the first time. It still glowed with time dust she could use to return to her time.

Loki grabbed her wrist and saw it. "I know this," he whispered, his fingers brushing along the crystal dome. "It was kept in my mother's private treasure room. I snuck in there a couple of times and saw this. The dust inside would take the wearer where it desired to go." Their eyes were locked.

But she hoped it would return her to 2011 Midgard as it was her last known point of being. Putting it in the center of all portal energy in Asgard, it had to work.

"We must go," he said, grasping her hand and dragging her along the shadows to get to the palace.

Several fire lizard guards were on patrol; protecting their master.

Two such were standing watch near one of the secret entrances to the palace.

The father and daughter moved along the garden wall and took a peer over to see what they should do.

Vali growled and snarled.

"No my brother," she whispered. "We move with swiftness and complete quiet."

Her father seemed amazed that she could understand him.

"This is the speediest way to the Observatory," he whispered. "However, if even one fir-firstel is left standing, that number will swell. Do you have any suggestions?"

Lynnea tried to stand, but vertigo struck at her head. She was ready to spring over and fight them off, but her body was too weak to endure.

"What is wrong with you?"

"This world is dying," she told him. "With life, there is no nature. No nature, no me. I cannot function here."

Loki took out his staff and knew that now was his time to fight. "Then wait here. Vali, come."

The wolf whined.

* * *

"It's fine Vali," she answered his worried expression of staying at her side. "You help father. I need to regain my strength."

She watched as her father leapt over the wall, but turned invisible in the process. Vali also leapt to be hidden in the shadows.

Her plan all stemmed upon returning to the past when Viktor Von Doom had stolen the tesseract from right before her. It would mean that it would not return to Asgard in the vile way that it had; destroying her world.

However, Lynnea failed to tell her father that she would be stealing the tesseract herself. She was going to take and return it to her kingdom. It would prevent her father from needing to leave Asgard and find it for the Chitauri.

The entire Lokison family would be healed...and if the aliens came after Asgard for the weapon, they would _all _be there to fight them back.

Her fantasy made her smile, the first in a long while.

"The way is clear," Loki called up to her.

Linney looked down and saw that it was. She swung one leg over the ledge and moved the other before falling down into his awaiting arms.

"Thank you fath..."

"No," he told her.

It hurt her feelings that he did not want to be considered as her father. This version may not be him, but in her heart he always would be.

Loki supported her with an arm around his neck and escorted her to a thorn hedge covered wall. He pulled it aside, exposing the tunnel into the palace.

Finally, she was returning home.

But this home was haunted with so much death and despair. Blood stained the floors and walls, its priceless relics and statues in broken bits while disgusting representations had replaced them, and all life seemed to be lost.

She needed to leave this place; the one place she would have done anything to get to.

A patrol of guards marched in their direction.

It was a long and narrow hallway with no rooms to slip into. Where would they hide?

"We're trapped," she said. "What do we do?"

Vali started growling and getting into his pouncing stance.

Lynnea knew what he was about to do. "No," she begged. "Not you as well."

"Go son," her father told him. "May this forever be remembered in your sacrifice. Die well."

Her brother went charging toward the hoard and began to attack all that he came into contact with.

She could see the shadows of the minions who were torn apart, but in the few brave moments that he fought, he was staked with spears and killed.

"No," she tried screaming, but Loki slammed a hand over her mouth.

"He died saving you. Do not let this sacrifice be in vain."

He pulled her away into the courtyard that allowed passage to the Observatory. The doors were destroyed, barely holding on their hinges.

She scrunched down and slid through one of the jagged corners to enter the quiet temple. Loki was not far behind.

Using his magical staff, he created some light for her.

"What am I to do here?" she asked while brushing away her tears and running nose.

"Now, use your magic and open a portal back to 2011," he ordered her.

Linney flipped the orb upward and pinched a pile of dust in between her digits.

"Create the door that will take me where I desire," she asked of the dust before sending it out with a snap of her elbow.

Sparkling dust danced across the platform, swirled in circles, and finally formed a ring of stars.

Suddenly an explosion blasted outward toward them, nearly knocking them from their feet. The portal was open, glowing bright blue and filling the observatory with a pristine light.

* * *

Surtur could see from the balcony as within the observatory, a portal opened suddenly. He had authorized no portals were to be opened and Heimdall was locked up in the mines, so who could be doing it?

In the moment of his traitorous friend's begging to live, Doom had said that Princess Lynnea had traveled back here with him.

This princess had been foretold in many visions as the Savior of Asgard. She and her brother would be beacons of light and fight back the darkness.

However, without Sigyn and Loki to bring her into bodily form, the princess remained nothing but a fairy tale.

Now apparently she was here after being rescued by the Black Knight.

The Black Knight, a thorn in his side since Asgard fell. Many of the royals had been killed or were his prisoners. Common soldiers were sent into the mines to serve as manual labor for his weapons.

But this knight was different. He had the skill to evade him all this time, and yet was now helping the one thing that could potentially stop him.

"Call out the minions," he ordered of his troops. "Send the drage. It appears there is one that can still undermine us."

Surtur stepped over the body in the middle of the walkway. Doom had been broken limb from limb and left to suffer and die.

"That is what traitors become of when they defy me _friend_," he grumbled. "It is time to see if this child truly has what it takes."

* * *

The portal was open, glowing bright blue and green as the one she had passed through to go to Midgard the first time.

Through this great display of power was the gate to solving all her problems...and also perpetual terror.

"Before you leave me," her father spoke out to her, "what is your world like? Is it better than this?"

"Anything is better than this," she told him. "I do not want to risk anything going wrong with the fluidity of the timestream."

"It will not matter. For once you go back and complete your mission, this world, me, the darkness, the deaths...none of it will exist." He took her hands in his. "You will have it all back as you remember it."

He was right. She was not hurting anything by confessing it all to him.

"You are a prince once more," she told him. "A noble prince serving under your brother, but as an equal. You have your beautiful wife, Jane, in your arms for all of time and the two magical children you were destined to have."

Loki seemed to be finally at peace.

From his hands, a peaceful green glow sprang from him, entering her bracers on her arms and encircled her back.

Her beautiful bow, the one she had lost in 2011 returned to her grasp along with her quiver that appeared in its proper place.

She felt whole once more.

"You must get going," he gently shooed her towards the portal.

She was unsteady about entering it, leaving her father behind.

Lynnea turned back to Loki, feeling the vortex pulling at her body. "Come with me," she begged. "I can save you."

"You already have," he cried back to her. "See to it that this darkness never happens. It all depends upon you."

She turned back to the light. This act of great evil on her part would reward her once she was successful in returning the tesseract back to Asgard.

Wrapping her fingers around her bow, she walked up the ramp toward the light.

The doors to the chamber were blasted open, revealing Surtur in possession of her grandfather Odin's spear in hand. A demonically hideous horned helmet rested on his head.

"So, the traitorous Loki and a child who should not exist," the new king growled. "Destroy them both!"

And the demons swarmed.

Her father drew his staff out to fight.

"Father!" she cried.

Lynnea could not leave yet and unleashed a powerful volley of arrowed attacks to help him.

Her skills had not wavered even in her weakness. She still was an ace shooter and defender.

Surtur blasted at her hands, forcing her bow to hit the ground.

"My, a mighty queen you would make for this realm," he called to her.

Before he come to the ramp to get to her, her father stepped in front of him.

"To get to her, you go through me," he challenged.

The fire lord pulled out a large dagger lined in flame. "A pleasure I will take," he ordered.

Her father and the demon began to exchange blows.

Linney reached down with her wounded hands and retrieved her beloved bow once more just as she heard the screams of her father that stopped her dead.

She looked up.

"Go! Now!" her father howled. "Save us all, my darling!"

Lynnea's heart tore, but she raced into the portal before she could be obtained. However, she watched as her father had a blade of fire pierce through from his back before it sealed.

"No!" she howled, but the doorway to Asgard closed.

The timestream was much more harsh this time than when she had previously passed through it.

"_Concentrate on where you want to go_," she remembered Heimdall saying to her. "_You will be taken there_."

She closed her eyes and focused on where she wanted to appear.

* * *

**2011 - Trainyard**

The train car moved swiftly down the track after it separated from the train cars that carried the SHIELD escort agents.

Viktor Von Doom began to fire on the two agents that were chasing alongside the train car on a tri-wheel motorcycle. The female that rode in back was leaning back on the seat, readying to shoot at him.

"Oh come now silly girl," he jested at her, "do you think you can make that shot?"

The girl released her arrow and it struck him in his armored shoulder.

The metal security case that held his prize fell from his hand through the rooftop open access hole, and into the train car.

"A quality shot my dear," he shouted before rolling to get inside the car.

He located the case in the middle of the car.

Doom was going to use the tesseract to open a portal. He wanted it to carry him to a different realm. He wanted to use to access the realm of the gods, the Norse realm of Asgard and trade the tesseract for even more power.

He began to chant, but could hear outside, "Get me closer," from no doubt the rider who had shot at him.

Suddenly behind him, a portal appeared to have opened. He thought his incantations were working. It was opening wide and revealed a gray and dark space beyond it.

Shouldn't Asgard be golden, he thought.

He was not ready for something to be walking out of it, toward his realm of Earth.

"Who are you?" he demanded to know.

Something launched from within the darkness, striking him in the chest. The velocity sent him flying backwards into the wall.

"Remember me?" the voice spoke out to him.

This was the same female that just fired on him from the motorcycle. This one was dressed differently, in leather attire and appeared as though she had been through more than the one outside.

Which meant, she was a time traveller too.

"How..." he spoke.

"Wizard," another, yet the same voice, called down to him and leapt through the hole with her bowstring pulled back to fire. "I demand that...what in the heavens?"

His suspicions were confirmed.

The future arriver lowered her bow. "Be not afraid your princess," she spoke eloquently. "I am you. I have come to help you in your quest to return to the tesseract to Asgard."

"But how?"

"You Lynnea, you," the future girl said. "You must be the one to return it to Asgard."

"Me?" the present girl replied. "How?"

The future girl started fading away.

"You may not want to hurt your ally Lynnea," the future version spoke, "but you have to...for the good of Asgard, you may have to hurt him."

And she was gone.

Doom rested there dumbfounded.

The future girl's existence must have been directly tied to this moment. Otherwise, the future version would not have vanished or the portal closing behind her.

The issue had been resolved.

While the girl stood there staring as the future apparition of herself vanished, he reached out with a dagger to stab her in the back.

A pistol cocked against his head.

In all the commotion with the time traveler, he failed to realize that the train had stopped and that the other agent of SHIELD had arrived to subdue him.

* * *

"I wouldn't try it buddy," Hawkeye spoke to the villain known as Dr. Doom was about to stab his fellow agent in the back.

The villain was smart and dropped the knife.

Morgan turned around, a bewildering look in her eyes.

"You go girl," he spoke. "The rookie scores the win. I knew you were too good to be true."

And she smiled all cutesy.

* * *

**SHIELD**

The helicarrier of the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division as Princess Lynnea observed from their warrior's crest on the main door floated amongst the ocean waves.

She stayed close to Clint Barton as he carried the tesseract in the simplistic metal box in the hand that was next to her. She could easily reach out, grab, and run away.

But she needed to tread lightly. Not provoke all these soldiers with weapons.

The two of them entered a large command arena where many specialists worked on some of the Midgardian technology that kept this monolith floating on the sea.

A dark complected man with a patch that covered over an injury to his eye, much like her grandfather, approached.

"Excellent work Agent Barton," his powerful commanding voice spoke to them. "I like to admit that I know every single agent in my charge, but I do not believe that I have I crossed you yet my dear. Your commander, Nicholas Fury."

"No sir," she responded. "Rookie Agent Lyndsay Morgan. Archery tactician recruit."

She took his hand and he shook it.

"Archery recruit, eh," Commander Fury acknowledged. "Hawkeye, I think you may have some competition. Not many rookies can say they square off with a supervillian and live to tell the tale."

She chuckled lightly at the comment.

Fury took the tesseract from Clint and passed it to another agent.

Lynnea carefully watched and kept her attention on the tesseract. She would trace its magical presence once she and it were alone.

"_You Lynnea, you_," the future girl voice echoed in her head. "_You must be the one to return it to Asgard_."

She was so focused upon it that she did not hear Clint Barton speak to her.

It was a bump of his shoulder against hers that got her looking forward again.

"Hey," he spoke to her. "You OK? You were zoning?"

She did not know what that meant, but she assumed it to be something with her being distracted.

"I am sorry," she said. "What did you say?"

He was about to speak, when his superior derailed him.

"Agent Barton, will you find a bunk in the enlisted female berthing wing for Recruit Morgan to hunker down," Fury ordered of Clint.

"Yes sir," he replied and turned to face her. "Come on. It's this way."

Lynnea followed him.

Suddenly, she saw the agent that had had been alerted to her presence on the cruise ship. She tucked her head down and in front of Barton in a coupling way so to mask herself.

The other agent did look back, but she remained hidden until they were out of sight.

That was too close for comfort.

The archers walked down through the hallways, ladders, and staircases and found the female lodgings area of the floating fortress.

Lynnea was going to have to sleep in these quarters, separate from Barton who was the only person that she knew.

"Well, here we are," he told her. "Do not worry. The girls will not talk your ear off or poke into your business."

"Thank you Agent Barton," she replied.

"Clint," he corrected her.

"Clint," she said his given name.

"Hey, once you are settled, want to head down to the galley for some food? I never did get a chance to talk to you very long before that fight in the bar."

"I would like that," she answered.

"Great. Let me get cleaned up and unpacked. Give me about fifteen."

Lynnea assumed it to be minutes, very fast in her opinion.

She walked into the room that had several beds that were built into the walls and stacked three high. It was tight quarters, but it work.

Lynnea was not planning on staying long.

* * *

_Boy did I just turn this story around! Now Linney has just changed everything and the entire timeline with one event change. Our timeline has greatly changed and so has her mission. Remember to review so we can see what happens next._


	22. Chapter 21 Bad Habits

_Anybody up for a dinner date. Here is Clint and Linney's first "date" in the galley of the helicarrier. Let's see how it goes._

_One song this time  
_

**Leaving helicarrier and arrival at the lab**_ - "One way trip" _from Avengers

...but if you would like, listen to any song that you would listen to while getting ready and hip-hop music while they are eating.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-one - Bad habits**

Clint Barton had showered and changed into a clean pair of black cargos, t-shirt, and strapped on his boots. He did not need his vest, quiver, or bow to have a dinner date with Lyndsay Morgan.

Ever since the dance in the bar and now finding out that she worked for SHIELD made her all the more a puzzle; one he was determined to solve.

Before walking to pick her up, he splashed on some cologne and scrubbed his fingers around his spikes, messing it up to give his trademark look.

Clint clacked his gums and raised his eyebrows, impressed with what he saw in the reflection.

It was a short walk down the hall and there was Natasha walking out of the females' berthing area.

"Hey Nat," he called to her. "How are you?"

"Well, your little ally needed some freshies so I brought her down some spares of mine," his dear friend answered. "She was showering when I was in there. Give her a couple minutes. You coming down to the galley?"

"Yeah," he told her. "Was going to give her a tour of the helicarrier on our way there. Are you getting ready to head out?"

Natasha nodded. "Do not know when I will be back, but try not to get yourself killed while I am gone."

He released a laugh, but kept it inside.

She walked away from him.

"You know I can never promise that," he spoke out to her.

"And I will be there to save your ass everytime," she answered back, a smile on her lips.

Once she was out of sight, Clint decided to enter the quarters. "Male entering," he called before opening the door.

There were no females in the room so he went entered the room completely.

He could hear the pleasant sound of water shutting off from the showering area.

Curiosity was about to kill this cat as he moved closer to where the steam poured from the doorway.

Clint barely peered around the corner when he could see in the steam covered mirror, a shapely silhouette.

His eyes moved further as he watched the nude back with the arms suspended in the air, a black vest coming down slowly. The vest when it laid against her back had multiple straps and gaps that showed much of her radiant flesh. She already had on a tight pair of jeans that smoothed along every curve.

The moisture that remained on her back gave it an element of sparkle.

Lyndsay's hands clipped the vest in front, securing her tightly into it.

She nearly saw him so he retreated into the lodgings.

"Someone there?" she asked.

"It's me," he spoke. "Just waiting for you."

"One second cowboy," she replied.

"Again with the cowboy statement. We are not in the country bar anymore."

Finally she stepped out of the shower room, her fingers working at finishing the second of her pigtail braids wrapped in golden ribbon.

"Then what shall it be?"

"Barton, Clint, or Hawkeye works for me. Just not Clinton...reminds me of my mother; when she was around."

She took some strands at her bangs and braided them before tucking them gently behind her ear.

"Very well Clint, to dinner then?"

He offered her his arm and headed toward the door. He put on an impression of a snooty butler, causing Linney to laugh.

Once down to the galley, he could not believe that all she was eating was a salad greens and vegetables. She also only grabbed a water.

Maybe that was how she had her rock slim body by eating like a rabbit.

They found a table and sat down.

It was really hard to hear over all the conversations that were occurring around them. There were also a few agents that were playing obnoxious rap music or tuning in radio networks of hip hop.

"Guess that is what happens when you get here late," he said. "Get subjected to everyone else's so-called music."

"Focus and tune it out," she told him. "How do you think you are supposed to shoot an arrow and strike your target with distractions if you do not focus?"

"Oh I can focus," he told her before munching on a French fry. "It is just when I eat, I would like to not my experience my eardrums and brain turning to mush!" he shouted while turning to the music controllers.

He got a few jeers.

"The point is, I would like to hear myself think without listening to this crap. How about you?"

"Oh I am very much into the classics," she told him, nibbling on her salad. "My brother actually plays the flute. Taught me how to as well."

"And you went to a country bar because..."

"Wanted to dance for a while," she said, a smile on her face. "Had to admit, I had a great dance partner."

They were staring at each other for a few seconds before Linney looked down and took a large bite of her greens.

"So how long have you been with SHIELD?" he asked. "I am going on five years, and being that you are a rookie..."

"Oh not long. It feels like days, when it has been...actually, I cannot remember. I sort of just slipped in due to my skills."

"From what you did on that train yesterday," he spoke out and was finally getting ticked off with the music, "I can see why. OK, that's it." He was P.O'ed over the music.

Clint got up from the table and went to talk to the clique of guys about putting on something better. He was not indicating country or anything else, but at least put something that was not going to melt his brain cells.

They did agree...when his hand did reach low into the hanging holster that held his pistol.

All the people of SHIELD knew his skill-set and to trifle with him was a big mistake.

He decided to head back to his meal and noticed that Lyndsay was gone again.

This was starting to become a really bad habit of hers.

* * *

Lynnea walked down the halls of the large cruising vessel as her senses were focused on locating the tesseract. The metal walls were suppressing her ability to track it, but the auric essence that it left as it traveled was good enough to follow.

Several of the Midgardian agents smiled, acknowledging her as Agent Morgan. She politely smiled and greeted them.

Finally her luck changed and she watched as a man whose hair was thinning near the front and the commanding officer of the militant group were in a chamber that was going to be heavily guarded.

They were putting the metal box that held the tesseract into a deep preservation chamber, guarded with an intricate array of red lights, and finally with two heavily armed guards by it.

She watched off to the side, listening to their conversation very carefully.

"_When will we move Dr. Selvig to the lab_?" the man asked his superior.

"_The doctor will be moved the day after tomorrow,_" the commander responded. "_We will move the tesseract tomorrow with another spec op team. It needs to be guarded and protected while we analyze its capability._

"_Whom should we dispatch?_"

"_I think that Agent Barton is a wise decision. He can manage the sniper and return fire if deemed necessary. I want it to go even more discrete to where not even the council knows where it is going_. _I think we should send that Agent Morgan with him as well. Two sniping birds are better than one_."

_Good_, she thought. She would be tagging along with Hawkeye.

The men were walking down the hall so she pretended as though she was out for a pleasurable stroll.

"Ah, Agent Morgan," the commander spoke to her directly. "Learning your way about the helicarrier, I see?"

"Stretching my legs after dinner, sir," she responded.

"Wait," the man said. "You look like that drowning girl from a week ago. The one that was recovered by a cruise ship. You are a dead ringer for her."

"I am sorry," Lynnea spoke, readying to use her magic if it indeed called for it, "this is the first ship I have been on. I also happen to be an avid swimmer so drowning is not something that I do."

"Hey," Hawkeye's voice called as he rushed up. "There you are. Where did you go?"

"Just walking off my meal," she said, feeling her fingers sparking to life.

"Well Phil," the leader interrupted, "you know how everyone has a twin out there, not just in name, but in face as well. Agent Morgan's records are still in the process of verification, but at her excellent performance in recovering the cube for us, I say she has earned her stripes."

That made Lynnea relax for a bit and her power ceased.

"Since I have the both of you here," their leader said, "I wanted to tell you both that you are being dispatched."

"Destination?" Clint asked.

"Just go where the pilot takes you," Fury told them. "With Doom locked up, I would prefer to not have any words exchanged where anyone can hear it. Do not know what sort of infiltrators we could be around."

That last statement made her cringe; knowing full well that he was referring to her if not directly.

"We are moving that cube to analysis facility where you both will be watching over a team who is going to study it. Pack your racks, you leave at 00:00 hours."

Clint saluted quickly and sharply.

She did her best to mimic it. "Yes sir," she replied.

Following Clint back, her time to get the tesseract at least right now had passed, but it would soon be in her grasp.

* * *

A small carrier jet known as a quinjet was loaded with security people and Agents Barton and Morgan; each carrying their bows, quivers, and other melee weapons on their persons or in hand.

They sat down in seats side by side.

As the jet was getting ready to take off, Clint noticed that Linney looked particularly nervous and was shaking.

"Hey," he bumped her with his shoulder, "you alright? You going to ralph on me or the deck?"

She closed her eyes. "I have never flown like this before," she told him. "I am just a little fearful right now."

Some of the other agents chuckled at her honest grief.

"Oh can it bozos," he said. Clint reached for her trembling hand and took it into both of his. "Close your eyes and just think of something else. It is going to be a fast take-off and we will be level. Once we are, you will be fine."

He held onto her hand tightly. Yes, she was nervous about flying, but he would keep her hand in his to keep her calm.

* * *

Lynnea sat still as Clint Barton held her hand in his. She had flown before, but that was freeform, not limited by distance or how she traveled. She hoped that this journey was not long and that they would be grounded soon.

The quinjet took off down the runway of the helicarrier and lifted into the skies. Even his stomach felt like it had been lerched into his chair. Clint knew the takeoff would be rough, but holding onto Lyndsay's hand instead of crossing his arms over his chest made the launch a little unnerving.

Nah, he would be fine.

It was a quick two hour flight across to wherever they were going when the jet landed safely at the base where they were supposed to be.

According to the placard, they had arrived at a base of operations for a group called NASA and apparently the home of a project called PEGASUS.

It could not be about the Pegasus that she had heard from the legends her mother had told her. SHIELD must have something that needed a name to hide its meaning and operations.

But at least they were done flying.

Now to learn about this fortress and use the information to her advantage to get the tesseract back.

Clint led the entire team into the facility.

"OK, here's the gist," he spoke out to everyone. "Get settled in for the night except for the security team. Get the object locked down in the testing lab with Dr. Selvig so they can begin testing. You will be relived at 0600 hours by myself and Agents Morgan and Clark. You do what you need to do ladies and gents. We guard this thing until they have figured out how to master its abilities. Move out."

Linney walked up to walk alongside him.

"What if these scientists do not find what the tesseract is and all that it is capable of Clint?" she asked, knowing what the tesseract was, but keeping her cover intact. "What if it takes a long time for them to discover what it is or what it is capable of?"

They stopped walking for a second. "Let's just hope that for both of our sanities that they figure it out or we are going to be growing old together," he replied and walked away.

She knew that they were in trouble.

* * *

_What a sweet scene between Clint and Lynnea. But you have known me long enough...I could change this story based upon my whims. Be prepared for a few shake-ups coming soon. Remember to review for me!_


	23. Chapter 22 Friends close-Enemies closer

_It is time to see where allegiances lie. Remember to review for me (though some of you might get mad at me so I am going to hide)._

**Music  
**

**A romantic kiss** - (Sort of playing softly in the background) "We are young" by Fun  
**Lynnea charges into battle** - "Abin Sur attacked" from Green Lantern soundtrack  
**Coulson goes to Barton / Lynnea vs. Doom: Round 2** - "Tooth and Claw" on Doctor Who  
**Friends, lovers, or enemies** - "The Lone Dalek" from Doctor Who

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-two - Keep your friends close and enemies closer**

_Pegasus Lab_

_Evening_

The night was cool and calm, but Princess Lynnea felt as though she were on Muspelheim as her entire body burned and perspired.

She had taken off all her clothes into a heap on the floor just to get comfortable. If she was not in a room with other agents of both male and female, the sheets would not be covering her body either.

Her head tossed and whipped about on her pillow.

"No," she groaned a bit.

Lynnea stood in a vast chamber where a device held the tesseract surrounded in Midgardian technology stood out before her.

It was a tempting sight as she approached it.

That was when she saw Doom, a much older, more menacing version. He appeared from a portal of unknown origin.

"Hey," she wanted to call, but someone else said it first.

It was Clint Barton as he fired an arrow from not far.

Doom swiped it aside, almost as he expected where it was coming from.

Clint went in for an attack using the bow to hit him in the face.

The wizard attacked back with a metal taloned glove to his face. Her friend hit the ground.

Von Doom reached into Clint's quiver, ripping out an arrow, and gripped him by the back of his neck.

"You won't be saving her this time," he told him.

Lynnea watched as the arrow was thrusted deeply through his chest; piercing out his back.

Another being appeared; cloaked in a dark emerald cloak and hood. They reached down and took Clint into their arms.

He stared up at the person who kissed him on the forehead before he died within the embrace.

"No!" she and the other cried simultaneously.

The cloaked person looked up and that was when she realized that it was herself under the hood.

She sprung aback as her dead friend was lowered to the floor and Doom vanished with the tesseract; to where only the gods knew.

"It does not have to end this way," the other version of her spoke. "This is but one path, if you do not act and prevent this tragedy."

"Where did Doom go?" she asked.

"This is the defining moment that you have finally reached," the other princess, tiara encompassing her head, walked and spoke to her. "This is where it all begins. Doom has gone to Muspelheim..."

"And the war begins," she added. "This is it. I stop the tesseract from being taken and we win."

"Yes," her future ego said, "and you can stop it." she extended out a hand and opened her fist.

There was a potion vial in it.

She was about to reach out for it, but the other her pulled away.

"Two of the same matter composition cannot touch in the same time and space," her doppelgänger told her. "Open your hand."

Linney did as told as the other being turned at the wrist and dropped the vial into it.

"What will it..."

"Do? It will disable him, putting him to sleep," she was instructed. "Either mix it in something or you can take it as it will not harm us, you kiss him, and it will be as if he ingested it anyway. If you do this, this will not happen," she turned to allow her to see Clint's corpse on the floor. "Doom is yours to claim and destroy. You take the tesseract back and stop this mayhem now. Our father will have no reason to go to the Chitauri and our family will be complete and never fear being parted again."

It seemed as though the perfect plan.

* * *

Her dream ended and she opened her eyes sharply, gasping for breath as she sat up. She had the sheet clinched tightly in her hand to keep covered.

It was vivid and real in the emotion and the pain she went through.

One of the other agents that was sleeping on a bunk next alongside, sat up next to her.

"Hey Morgan, you alright?" he asked.

She answered him politely. "Yes," she spoke. "Just a bad dream. Sorry if I disturbed you."

Lynnea then ran a hand through her hair and scrubbed it with her fingers. Her other hand came to rest next to her leg.

Something cold and glass met it.

She looked up and saw it.

It was a vial of purple liquid, the same vial from her dream.

How could she have this type of power? She could never materialize anything from what was not there nor bring things across temporal dimensions.

So how it that she was looking and holding this vial now?

_Disable him...to save him_, the voice of her alternate self said to her.

Linney took the vial tightly into her hand and flung off the sheets.

* * *

The knocking on the door was impulsive and unrelenting.

Clint pulled on his black t-shirt after freshly showering after the long flight from California to the PEGASUS testing facility.

Tomorrow would finally begin his sentry detail of watching everyone as they worked on the cube and cleaning up was the only way to help relax him.

At least he would have some decent company in Lyndsay Morgan. She would keep him from shooting himself in the head.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," he said and opened his door. "Linney, what are you doing here?"

"Couldn't sleep," his rookie counterpart told him. "Had a nightmare..."

He stepped aside and nodded his head to the side so she would come in.

She came in and he closed the door.

Lyndsay sat on the bed and curled up her legs against her body.

"Geez. You are shaking like a leaf. You must have been really spooked," he said and touched her arm. Sitting down beside her, Clint put an arm around behind her shoulders. "Want to share?"

"I saw someone I care about...I saw them die in front of me," she recounted her dream, "and I stood there watching it happen. I did nothing, but scream until the bad guy vanished. Then I woke up and...why would I have just left him there? Why did I allow him to die like that?"

He got up and went to his private fridge on the floor. Clint had swiped a few bottles of water and some snacks to eat when he was off duty.

Linney needed something to drink.

"Here, drink this," he offered her the water. "Might make you feel better."

She took a large swallow, nearly consuming half the bottle in a gulp.

"This person you care about, the one you watched die. How close were you?" he asked.

"I owe them a lot," she answered. "Did not know very well, but I am one of those beings where any one innocent death is too many."

"Very honorable of you."

"I strive to be the most honorable I can be."

"Which is why you should dismiss that nightmare, because princess, I know you and you would never let anyone die on purpose."

* * *

Lynnea listened to him intently when he called her princess. He did not know she was royalty, but made this errant comment. _Why_, she thought.

How would he react to her if he told her that it was he that had died in her dream? Would he be so quick to tell her to ignore the vision?

She imagined not.

"Thank you Hawkeye," she said. "Think I will be getting back to my joint sleeping chambers. Big busy day tomorrow." Her flight to the door was almost complete.

"Do you want to go," he asked, "or are you just running as you are prone to do?"

Their eyes relocked.

"I do not mean to run away so much," she replied. "It is just I am one that has a hard time focusing and staying close to anyone for a long period of time. I have some issues."

"Probably not as big as mine."

Clint turned away and her fingers reached into the pocket of her tight jeans. They got a firm grip on the potion vial and pulled out the liquid.

While his back was turned, she swallowed the potion as she was told to do by the dream version of herself.

Her mouth became very moisturized, tingling in a feeling that she was not used to. What was this potion doing to her? Her alternate had said that it would not effect her, but whomever she touched it would.

A shadow smothered her from behind while a hand came down to clinch the one at her side.

Her innocent took that hand and spun her around, their eyes locking. Both of them searched and followed the others. Her body was trapped against the door.

Lynnea had to admit that she was entranced by his blue eyes, sharp and pristine. No wonder he could see and target anything from any distance.

It was that attraction that brought her to cross the distance and bring her lips to gently touch his. She felt guilty at what she was doing, but if her apparition had been telling her the truth, this was a necessary evil.

_No_, her mind was screaming and she pulled back. "I'm sorry," she told him. "I shouldn't do this."

"I'm not," he spoke and planted another, full and complete on her lips.

Barton's passion transferred from him to her through their exchange.

_Yes_, she told her guilt. _This must be done...to save him from certain death._

His hands reached around and pulled her tightly into his embrace while her head craned to lean against his shoulder. One hand braced her along the shoulders while the other did some deeper exploration along the multiple straps of fabric that covered her back.

Her hands grasped his strong upper arms and back to bring her close to him.

Gentle fingertips tenderly caressed her flesh where he could touch it.

Her hand moved to slip the vial into her pocket.

The passion was electric, but it was soon slowing down.

Clint was beginning to tremble. Was this the result of what she was doing or the potion that she had taken?

"Hawkeye," she spoke to him, "are you..."

He was shaking his head and his hands took an unrelenting hold of her shoulders.

"What..." he said just before his legs gave out to where he nearly hit the floor.

Lynnea grabbed hold of him and guided his weak body down to the floor. She cradled his head until she reached for a pillow to place underneath it.

The potion had worked, just as her future self had said.

"What...did you do to me?" he asked in a quiet panic. His eyes darted as he tried to look at her, but he more about assessing his current situation.

"I am saving you," she said. "In my dream, it was you who died. This is all my fault Clint and I am sorry. I am doing this so Doom does not kill you."

"What are you? A witch?"

His words cut her deep.

"I am not Lyndsay Morgan," she confessed. "I am a princess from the realm of Asgard. My name is Lynnea and I am daughter of Loki, God of Mischief and Lies."

"You played me. You played SHIELD," he angrily tried to shout, but the potion no doubt was working. "Why?"

"The tesseract must not stay here on Midgard," she told him. "It must go back to Asgard. It is to save my realm. It is because I care for you. I do not want you to be killed by Von Doom. Just sleep my love and be safe."

Clint closed his eyes and slipped very calmly to sleep.

She left one more kiss on his forehead. "Be safe and live a long a prosperous life," she said and left the room.

* * *

_Tesseract Testing Lab_

While she walked toward the chamber where the tesseract was being kept, Lynnea prepared herself for battle. Materializing from limbo, her quiver loaded with the finest and sharpest arrows appeared strapped to her back.

In her clinched hand, her bow took shape at her side.

Gracing her head, her silver and emerald circlet wrapped around as her once loose mane knotted itself into two braided pigtails wrapped in golden ribbon.

The princess was ready for battle and to go home.

She walked toward the door and noticed Midgardians entering the space where the tesseract's aura was singing; singing for her to come and get it.

There were screams as an explosion of light came from within.

Lynnea raced into the chamber, bow loaded and ready for whatever threat, no doubt Doom, to engage into battle.

The person in a long emerald cloak draping the floor with metal hands laughed as he absorbed the electricity in the room to fire blasts at the mortals.

"Doom!" she howled, bow ready to fire at him through his skull.

"Ah," he spoke looking at her, metallic mask over his face, "Princess Lynnea if I am not mistaking."

He knew her which meant...

"Yes my dear," Doom spoke, "I have come to not only retrieve the tesseract, but I am here for you as well." His face was older, aging with dark grace that was immortality.

So this was one who had been to her realm already. The one that had given Surtur access to this godlike power to destroy her family and realm. "Afraid you will be disappointing your master," she snapped back, releasing the projectile.

He blasted it with some of the energy he had absorbed.

"You think that I have not done my homework on you princess. I could write a book on how predictable you are." He put a mask on over his face; no doubt to frighten her.

The mortal fired again, but she rolled off to hide behind a large device.

"You have a spirit, I will give you that much Linney. Although I am shocked that Hawkeye is not here with you. Did you honestly think that you could best me alone?"

"Let's find out," she shouted and snapped up to fire another arrow at him.

* * *

In the command control room, Agent Phil Coulsen was assessing the situation while the screens showed Viktor Von Doom appearing in the tesseract testing and control lab, and now he was getting into it with the rookie agent Lyndsay Morgan.

"Send backup to the tesseract lab," he ordered. "I need people in there. Where is Agent Barton?"

"Not responding to radio transmissions," the technologist answered.

"Pull up the security feed to his bunk."

"Yes sir."

On a second screen, it showed Agent Barton's room, but they found him subdued on the floor. A scan with the energy analyzer showed that his heartbeat and breathing were weak.

"Get a medical crew down there, now!" Coulsen ordered. "Send backup to Agent Morgan's location at once."

Coulsen ran down to assist Hawkeye in any way he could. They needed to stop the tesseract from being taken.

The medical team met outside Barton's room. He swiped his master keycard to open the door.

Barton was still there on the floor. He appeared to be sleeping, but was covered in sweaty beads. Almost as if he were running an extreme fever.

"Agent Barton," the nurse on the crew that was there trying to shake him awake shouted at him. "Agent Barton, wake up."

They were checking to see if he was breathing, which he was but his heart was pumping very slowly.

"Give me the salts," the male medical tech asked.

They took the small bottle of smelly salts and waved it front of Barton's nose. His pulse was still weak according to the machine, but at least he was still alive.

Suddenly, Barton opened his eyes.

"What the hell," he said.

"Agent Barton," the female nurse said to him. "Are you alright? Do you know where you are?"

"The tesseract," he grumbled as he tried to sit up.

"Do not worry," Coulsen told him. "Your rookie friend is facing Doom right now."

He struggled to get to his feet, but was still a little wobbly. "We have to stop her," he said reaching for his bow and quiver.

"Hold it Barton, you are not going anywhere," the tech tried to stop him.

"She's after it too," Hawkeye told him at a shouting tone. "She stopped Doom from stealing it so she could steal it herself. She's not a SHIELD agent. She some princess from Asgard."

"Asgard?" Coulsen said.

All the voices were obviously making him angry.

"She's Loki's daughter!" he shouted.

And everyone was quiet.

"She is Thor's brother's kid," Barton told them. "She is here to take the tesseract back to Asgard." He raced out passed the people and down the hall.

Coulsen was on the radio shouting. "I need all available agents to the tesseract testing lab. Subdue both Von Doom and the impersonating SHIELD agent in there."

He just prayed that they were not too late.

* * *

_Tesseract Lab  
_  
Dr. Doom hurtled a large current of electricity in her direction, but Lynnea flipped backwards and landed on her stomach to avoid the attack.

She pushed up with her arms to get back to her feet.

"You are quite spry for a little princess," he complimented her. "Who would have thought that the daughter of a mortal and god would be a warrior?"

"You haven't seen anything yet," she shouted, ripped her arms back and then forward before her body. Her hands unleashed a gust of wind powerful enough to repel the power that he blasted back at her.

The electricity spiraled around in a cyclone to where it struck and destroyed the consoles around him.

Doom had to let go before the storm came and enveloped him. He sprung out of the way as it hit.

Linney was repelled backwards and was right below where the tesseract glowed just above her head.

All she had to do was reach up and take it into her hands. This battle would be over and she would be on her way home.

"Come now my sweet," Doom's voice echoed around her.

Her senses were alert, but not in time to feel Doom grab her from behind her neck. He lifted her off her feet while squeezing her throat tightly.

"I honestly do not see what Surtur sees in you. Asgardian beauties are a dime a dozen in your realm, but apparently your purity is what gets him off."

Breathing was becoming a bit of a problem as her hands struggled to pry herself loose from his grip.

Taking one of her hands, she reached for the poison vial in her pocket. She would defeat him with another Asgardian method; a sleeping poison. The very one that put Clint to sleep.

She glared as best she could behind her while struggling to be free. Her lips would not be able to penetrate through the mask so she needed to give what was left to him directly.

The small slit in front would not make it easy.

But another idea came to her. Using her magic, the vial and poison turned to liquid in her hand and she pushed it through the small space that was the mask's mouth.

He coughed violently as it no doubt was affecting him.

Another distraction came when an arrow struck at the hand that held her.

Lynnea fell into a heap on the floor, her knees taking the brunt of the impact.

The arrow was a perfect shot that pierced through his glove; blood flowing against the silver metal.

She could not believe it, but Clint was walking toward the both of them an arrow primed and ready to fire.

"Ah, SHIELD's Robin Hood," Doom said and was about to fire on him. "I saw your death."

_No_, she thought. Her dream was going to play out the way she saw it.

Clint fired again, but Doom swatted it away. He charged in, but obviously in his weakened state, his swipe using the bow as a weapon would not suffice.

Doom punched him across the face, took an arrow from his quiver, and was nearly about to stab him in the chest.

"Goodbye Hawkeye," he said.

"No!" she howled and unleashed a windstorm with her hands.

Her adversary was forced to let him go and repel her back.

"You are finished Doom," she cried angrily with tears in her eyes and caressing down her cheeks. "You will not help Surtur destroy my realm. Asgard will endure for all of eternity."

The villain could not fight her back. His body became airborne and crashed into the wall high above where a blue banner hung from the ceiling.

He fell to the ground in a pain-filled heap, no longer showing motion.

Lynnea was relieved, gasping for breath. She then turned her attention back to the glowing object of her mission. Finally, she would be returning home where her family, her whole and complete family, would no doubt welcome her home.

She took the glowing crystal cube into her hands, pulling it gently from the apparatus that held it and watching it steam and pulse.

Tickling at her ears, she heard a sound; the sound of a bowstring pulling back.

"You know I cannot allow you to leave with it," Clinton said to her. "Put it down Princess."

She turned around and looked to his eyes. They were filled with pain, but he was determined to shoot her if he deemed it necessary.

"And I would expect you to do your duty," she told him, "but you must allow me to return this to where it belongs. The humans do not know the limits of this tesseract and if they misuse this power, it could destroy your world."

"I am not the scientist geek type so playing the pity violin to get me to stop shooting you will not work," he said.

Appealing to his feelings was not going to work. "I do not want to hurt you Clint," she started to say before he stopped her.

"Shut it Linney!" he shouted. "Stop pretending that you even care what happens to me. I know that none of it was real. You used me to your own means."

"It was real," she said. "Everything I said to you was real. I really do care for you or I would have let Doom kill you as I foresaw it. I wanted to save you. However, the survival of my family and my realm overtakes my calling to entrust the humans to explore the limits of its power."

Clint released the arrow, but she caught it very delicately in her hand.

"I am like you Hawkeye. We could battle over this," she said, lifting the cube a bit, "but you would die, at my hands. That blood would never wash away."

"Freeze!" Agent Coulsen shouted at her, a weapon aimed at her as well. "Surrender and release the tesseract, now!"

"I cannot," she said and stared deeply into the glowing cube. It floated between all of them. "Tesseract, treasure of Lord Odin," she chanted to it, "return me to my home."

The cube pulsed and glowed brightly while it spun delicately. It levitated to be above her head and opened a portal above.

A cascading light poured around her, becoming a shield as soldiers of SHIELD began firing on her. The bullets deflected, sending people scattering.

Lynnea stared into Clinton's pain-filled and disbelieving eyes when she was pulled violently into portal and began to traverse the timestream; hoping she would be going home to absolute peace.

* * *

Clint Barton watched as the SHIELD traitor or Asgardian princess as she was sucked into the portal that she had created above her head.

"Fire!" Coulsen ordered of the other agents who began to shoot their pistols into the portal's direction.

"No!" he ordered and stopped them.

The light quelled as the opening closed once she had vanished.

Everyone in the room turned still as the chaos ended.

But laughter soon returned as Dr. Doom struck a SHIELD operative that was trying to arrest him. He used some of his magical or electrical energy, creating a large opening in the ceiling.

He sprung up and levitated out of the lab.

Barton tried shooting at him, but the villain was too fast in his escape.

"Dammit!" he shouted.

Then he marched out of the lab, even though Coulsen was asking him what they should do.

"Report into Fury," he shouted in reply. "We're all probably going to be fired in a couple hours anyway."

"Where are you going?" Coulsen asked.

"I need to find out something."

He marched down the corridor, finding the shared quarters. It was where Lynds...no, the princess had been staying while they were on this detail.

Several women were sleeping or getting ready to sleep when he arrived.

"Which one was her bunk?" he asked.

"What?" a frightened scientist asked.

"The rookie agent I put with you!"

She pointed to it one that was at the back on the bottom. It looked disheveled as she had not made it before she had come to him.

The females began to exit the room as he looked to the table that did not have anything in or on it.

He looked to the bunk of piled sheets.

In his roaring anger, he threw the sheets to the bunk down in a heap.

But it was a clanging sound that caught his attention. There was something wrapped in the layers of fabric.

He tore into it and found the object.

It was the cuff bracelet that she had been wearing. The glowing aqua orb that set on top of her wrist shined brightly in his grasp.

Clint went to touch the orb and it started pulsating brighter as he drew closer.

This thing was magical, just like Lynn...the princess as she claimed to be had demonstrated in the testing lab.

What were the extents of its power?

With the tesseract absent, the scientists did need something else to work on.

* * *

_OK, white flag is up. Cease and desist from throwing anything else at me. I know that it was a sad moment to get part Linney and Hawkeye on such rotten terms...but come on kids! You should know me and how much I can change things about! Just remember to review for me and I will get the next one up soon._


	24. Chapter 23 Making Choices

_Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Here is the next installment in Linney and Clint's story._

* * *

_Is this home sweet home? We shall soon see. Remember to review for_ me.

* This chapter is dedicated to SweetAngelz18 for all the wonderful reviews as of late*

**Music**

**Lynnea returns to Asgard - **"_The Daleks_" from Doctor Who**  
Family reunion - **"_Father's Day_" from Doctor Who**  
Making my choice - **"_Adagio for Tron_" from Tron: Legacy Soundtrack  
**Battle on!** - "_Fall_" from Tron: Legacy

*Oh and there is a small expletive in Norwegian, so I apologize*

_Sorry about all the Doctor Who and Tron music, but it was what was playing when I wrote this section._

* * *

**Chapter twenty-three - Making choices**

_Asgard - Orbital Observatory_

The portal room was quiet and darkened when Princess Lynnea dropped back into her home realm of Asgard. She landed in a crouch on the portal dais in a darkness that seemed almost palpable.

It put her on guard, pulling the tesseract in close to her body. Her bow was clinched tightly in her other hand. Slowly, she rose to her feet.

Was she in her time period? It sure looked like the royal palace from when she had left, but she had to be certain she was in the right time period.

Where was Heimdall? The guardian should have greeted her. More poignantly, she expected to come back to a hero's welcome.

The halls possessed and eerie quietness and still feeling.

"Heimdall," she called.

Her voice echoed off the barren walls and down the darkened hall exposed by the open doors to her left.

She walked down the ramp and began to hear powerful footsteps, boots more specifically, pounding metal against the marble flooring.

"Heimdall," she called.

The darkness of the room was palpable minus the glowing aura of her mission in her hand, which glowed blue providing some illumination.

Light began to appear from the darkness. Golden in color in the appearance of a torch.

"Who goes there?" she asked.

The light became more fixated and focused as it drew closer to her.

"Hello," the voice said, "my love."

The firelight took the shape of a demon's face, long snaking horns at the front, and a mouth of fangs.

Lynnea immediately tried to use the tesseract as a weapon booster, but she was accosted by fir-firestel, fire demon lizards of Muspelheim; Surtur's minions.

The chamber came alive with light and she suddenly was able to see that she was completely surrounded.

It was no secret now. She was definitely back in her time period.

She dropped the tesseract and her bow as the monsters, restrained and beat at her.

"Enough!" Surtur howled. The demon who lusted after her drew closer as she was forced to her knees.

His clawed hand came to stroke down her cheek. He pressed hard enough to where he could have clawed into her flesh, but restrained against its elasticity or the fact that he was not out to harm her.

"Welcome home, my darling," he hissed at her.

"Release me at once," she ordered.

"I am afraid that request is one I will not honor," he hissed. "You have been quite elusive in my pursuit of you."

"I wonder why," she snapped in reply back. "Oh yes...I do not want to marry you."

He laughed as he reached down and grabbed the tesseract into his hand.

"Thank you for delivering this back to me," Surtur chastised her. "Such a grand wedding gift. Disarm her, completely, and send her downstairs."

Lynnea struggled to get away from the demons, but found that her energy was only being wasted.

* * *

Surtur watched as his bride-to-be struggled to get free, but his soldiers would not allow her to escape.

"Did I call it or did I call it," his wizard ally came to join him from behind. "She left 2011 and came running right back for home. It's like ringing the dinner bell."

He did not understand what Doom was saying to him so he growled with contentment.

"Now," he said, "you _can_ get her to surrender to me?"

"She's going downstairs," Doom stated. "Once she sees what is down there, Princess Lynnea will gladly come running to you. So long as you remember our deal."

"You will have what you desire," the king informed him, "so long as I get her beside me." He walked away from him.

* * *

_Dungeons of Odin_

Lynnea struggled down the stairs into the dungeons below the castle that was her home. It was a place that she never wanted to find herself due to the repressive feeling of no sunlight or life within the walls.

People went down there and often died.

Just as she would.

She struggled to get free, but was dragged through the coarse earth and dankness of the walls. Niter coated the worn surface and gave the prison a moist dank feeling that chilled her to the core.

The monsters took a club of some sort and beat her in the abdomen as she struggled. The air in her body was expended before she was tossed inside to the ground.

The princess rolled onto her back, struggling to get her breath and vision back.

Her oppressors laughed as she suffered and then left her there.

"Lynnea," she heard her name from several voices.

"Lynnea darling come back to us," she heard a wonderful voice call to her.

She rolled over and got her vision to refocus.

Her parents, mother included, were in the cell next to hers.

"Mother," she struggled to say. "Father."

"Darling," the man that was her father said to her.

Lynnea struggled to her knees and crawled through the dirt to the bars where the arms of her parents wrapped themselves around her the best that they could.

Both of them kissed her head.

"We have been so worried about you," her father said, combing his fingers through her hair. "We prayed that you would not have to come back to this tragedy."

"But how is this...mother, you are...?"

"Surtur deceived you darling," her mother told her, smoothing a hand down her hair and face. "It was to distract you to where they could attack the palace. They did not think you would travel in time."

"I went to Surtur's palace to assassinate him," her father added to the tales they had endured while she was gone. "I found your mother, Sif, your grandmother and grandfather, everyone was very much alive. But nothing brings us more joy than to see you are safe." They hugged her even with the bars that ran between them.

She looked up to them, tears in her eyes. "But I have not succeeded," she told them. "We have not saved Asgard from its potential ruin."

"Darling," her mother said, "a kingdom can be rebuilt from the ashes of ultimate destruction, but a daughter can never be replaced."

Lynnea wept softly in their arms.

"Sister," she heard her brother Lukas call for her.

Lukas was chained tightly to the wall in a cell across from hers.

"My brother," she said, gripping the bars tightly. "How did you..."

Then she heard a whining sound from an animal.

Vali was tied down, a trap piercing his back paw with blood piercing through her wolf brother's muscle and bone.

"He came to my aid, and we fought bravely, but in the end we were overrun," her brother said.

"Oh my sweet Vali," she said, wanting to comfort her companion and confidant. "I have messed this all up. If I had just left everything alone. If I had just left the tesseract with SHIELD in the past..."

"The same path would have eventually been the same child," a voice completed her sentence; not in the way that she wanted it to end.

Viktor Von Doom walked down the path triumphantly with two of Surtur's lizard demons at his rear.

"You have to admit Princess Lynnea, your plan to stop your groom-to-be had some major flaws within it," the wizard toyed with her heart. "But I have to know. How were you planning on entrusting mere mortals with god-like power? Do you honestly think that I could be stopped, even though you shot me once, thanks to your future counterpart distracting me. Marvelous hit I must add."

"By relying on the good people of SHIELD to stop you and return the tesseract to Asgard where it belongs," she said to him.

Doom laughed.

"And your dear lover Hawkeye? What do you think I would have done to him?" her enemy teased her. "Do you think I would have let him live or taken him as a trophy to play with until the end of his usefulness?"

"Hawkeye is more of a man than you will ever be Doom," she responded. "He would have fought to the end to make sure that Midgard was safe; even if he laid down his life."

The villain was laughing.

"I am glad that I amuse you so," she told him. "Tell me wizard, how is it that you know everything about my plans?"

"I have always been one step ahead of you my dear," he told her. "I documented here from the future how you were able to change events to work in your favor. The shooting of Hawkeye so he could not get to your evil father, very clever."

She did not remember doing that.

"And now without your precious time bracelet to help you get back to my present," he revealed his plan to her, "Surtur will conquer all the nine realms, I will get Asgard, and then your entire family will crushed under the weight of my authority."

"You're mad Doom," her mother shouted from her cell. "You cannot think to attempt to wipe out the Asgardian gods. You will cause a collapse in the universe that will destroy everything."

"Well, there is one small thing that can spare your lives," he told them.

"Then speak it monster," Loki demanded to know.

Doom's eyes locked with Lynnea.

"Your precious baby girl must surrender her life, her soul, and her purity to Surtur in holy matrimony," he informed them and pointed at her. "If she did not give it away to Agent Barton already."

The most important people in her life shifted their glances away from Doom for a moment, but went back to him.

Loki grabbed onto the bars tightly. "Never," he hissed.

"No," Jane cried reaching for her and taking her into her arms as best she could. "We will not let you."

"Your choice. Destroy the cosmos or save everyone you love princess. Time is ticking away, tick tock, tick tock," Doom said as he started to walk out.

Lynnea did not want to do it.

"Doom," she called for him.

"No Lynnea," her brother cried out.

"No darling," Jane begged as she pulled away.

"Lynnea Rose," Loki called her by her royal name, "you will not sacrifice yourself for us. You will not marry that monster."

"If I give myself to Surtur, I have your word, Midgardian, that no death will touch any of these people here," she asked for his word. "For if any harm come to them, I will hunt you down and drench my hands in your blood."

"Yeah yeah yeah," Doom replied as though he did not care about her threat. "Get her out," he ordered of them. "Her husband will be glad that she has had a change of heart."

The lizards grabbed her.

Everyone in her family was protesting and crying for her release and for her not to do this.

"It's OK everyone," she reassured them. "When you have sworn your life and purity to protecting nature, sometimes family is all you have."

And that was the last time she saw them as she taken back upstairs to her fate.

* * *

Doom stayed in the dungeons for a little while longer.

"Oh I am excited about this," he savored and clapped lightly with his metal taloned gloves. "I have never seen an arranged marriage where the bride gets raped all for the sake of the love of her family."

The deposed God of Mischief reached through the bars in anger in attempt to get him.

But all he did was laugh at him. That was before he took Loki's arm and smashed his arm down on it.

The bones could be heard cracking and splitting.

His wife, the former mortal Jane Foster, was at his side in moments cradling and trying to help him ward away his pain.

"You are a traitor to your race Jane," he told her. "I cannot wait to participate in the deaths of you all."

"You said that you were not going to kill any of us to ensure my sister's cooperation," the eldest child and prince said to him.

"Oh yeah," he stated, "I lied."

Doom laughed leaving the entire royal family alone to suffer in the knowledge that they knew what was about to happen to one of their own and then eventually to all of them.

* * *

_Palace of the Odinsons_

Lynnea was dragged through Asgard's halls with the mortal wizard not far behind her. She was being taken immediately to the throne room where no doubt her new king awaited.

How she was regretting not consummating with Clint Barton now. If she had, Surtur would have no reason to claim her or want her. Now she would no doubt die a horrible and agonizing death.

As she nearly got to the throne room, she finally laid eyes upon her grandmother, her aunt Lady Sif, and Uncle Thor. They were bound by magical chains at their wrists and ankles. Frightening masks covered their mouths to prevent them from speaking.

Her uncle attempted to fight, but could not due to the demons that held him. He had a restraint that wrapped his neck while four of Surtur's minions had a pole to guide him along.

The Queen Mother, her grandmother, shouted and cried when she saw her.

"It is all right everyone," she spoke to them. "I am going to save us. I promise."

Soon, she was dragged through the doors to where she was out of their sights.

The throne room was filled with dragon knights and fir-firstel minions. It had been coated in red and banners, indicating that Surtur was in complete control of the palace.

The creatures hissed and licked their fangs with long tongues.

Lynnea locked eyes with the demon that was sitting her uncle's throne. He appeared to be quite comfortable in his lied back state. The flame sword was at rest, draped from one arm hold to the next.

He had taken on his human form of dark flowing hair, very large muscular disposition, and black and red leather attire.

That form haunted her on many nights as she slept. It was when he had attacked and nearly assaulted her.

"Ah, my princess," he sneered, "you have decided to accept my offer. You will give yourself to me?"

"Under one condition," she spoke to him. "You are to leave this realm and never return here again. You will leave my family be and I am yours for eternity."

The demon king of Muspelheim stood. "An enticing accord my dear," he said, coming down the steps to meet her. "You must love your family enough to give up everything that you are for them."

"I do love them all. So do we have an agreement?"

He laughed. "Of course."

She breathed a sigh of relief.

"We will leave this realm once we are married in your grandmother's shrine and never return," he told her. "However, my confidant has already staked claim to your kingdom."

"No," she said out of anger, struggling to free herself when she saw Viktor Von Doom walk up the steps to the throne.

"I have to admit your highness," the mortal said, sitting in the throne, "I can see why your father wanted this chair so badly. It has a killer view."

"You promised me Surtur!" she growled.

"I said "we" would leave, indicating you and myself," Surtur replied. "You said nothing about my associate. That accord was made long before this one. We will rule Muspelheim together and Asgard will have Von Doom as its king."

"What of my family?" she cried.

"They will be my personal entourage," the mortal spoke.

Lynnea shed a tear and bowed her head. Everything was crumbling right before her eyes.

"Take her to the Frigga's Sanctuary my friends," Surtur ordered. "We do not want her being late for her nuptials."

Maybe she still had a chance. "Wait. I would like to go back to my chambers and find something more appropriate for my wedding," she tried to distract all the men. "Something in virginal white."

Surtur's hand came and stroked her arm and across Natasha Romanoff's vest she had loaned her down to her belt. "I do not care what you wear my dear," he said. "The result of today will be the same. You will go as your are."

_Faen_, she thought.

Now she truly was in trouble.

* * *

Dragon Knights walked down the steps to the dungeons. Everyone carried long chains and equipment to obtain the prisoners.

Everyone's hands and ankles were locked up

Prince Loki was secured much in the same way that his brother King Thor had been, but it was all to ensure he could not escape.

A mask was placed over their faces in order to prevent communication between them. Could not have any masters of magic using their abilities to smite them.

The dog was left to rot in the dungeons as they had no reason to take it.

All of the prisoners were lead away up the steps toward the Orbital Observatory where they had been instructed to take them by their king's associate, the Midgardian wizard known as Von Doom.

Though they knew they were probably going to die, only those of Muspelheim and Von Doom knew how they would meet their fate.

* * *

_Frigga's Sanctuary_

This place was meant to be a place of joy and love. This chamber was one of peace, tranquility, and devotion.

Now she would remember it as a place of horror and dismay.

Princess Lynnea stood on the pedestal platform in one of the circles of the infinity knot that was engraved into the floor. The knot was symbolic that the people who stood in their circles were bound to each other for all eternity.

Over a thousand years ago, her mother stood in this spot and was married to the man she loved; her father Loki.

Now she would stand here and be forced into a marriage with the demon lord Surtur and probably be assaulted and soiled while her family and kingdom were destroyed.

Her groom's large feet came to stand in the other half of the knot. He had reverted back to his demon form and grabbed her wrist to hold it in his tight clawed grasp.

"Now it is time to bind yourself to me," he said. "Do as you have been taught all these years."

Linney thought she was going to be violently ill, but did as she was told. She opened her tightened grasp and rested her fingers around his wrist.

"On this eve, I Lord Surtur, son of Scartor of Muspelheim, do hereby claim you Lynnea Rose as my bride," he spoke out his vow to her. "You are hereby mine and mine alone. You will give me all that you doth possess and own. Everything that is physical and magical to which you are entitled to."

He produced a golden ribbon which he began to wrap around her forearm and wrist. In a matter of seconds, she would be bound to him.

She reminded herself of why she was doing this. It was for her family. If she was alive and safe, then she could possibly save her family another way.

"And with this ribbon I doth bind our futures and our fates togeth..."

Suddenly, something flew through the air and pierced through the ribbon before it came to rest across Surtur's arm. It uncoiled, friction burning her wrist.

The princess had been spared her dark fate.

Lynnea looked to the ribbon that fluttered against the statue of her grandmother which she stood before.

It was an arrow that pierced the marble devotional. It had a charm swaying off the back of it.

A silver screaming hawk.

Lynnea smiled.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I believe the bride does not want to marry you," a voice said.

From the darkness of the doors, her hero emerged. His metallic rimmed glasses covered his eyes, no doubt allowing him to make his previous shot from the darkness with perfection.

The black leather vest conformed to his body had an orchid emblem that looked like a hawk across his chest.

"Clint!" she cried and smiled for joy.

Before Surtur grabbed her into his embrace from behind. His powerful arms squeezed her against him.

Hawkeye was armed and ready to fire again.

"An excellent shot hero," the demon said. "I believe it to be impossible for you to make such a feat a repeat."

He wanted to fire again, but could not. His aim switched and Surtur moved her around to stop him from firing.

"Want to wager on that?" he dared back.

"Go for it Clint!" she cried out. "Shoot through me!"

"He wouldn't dare," her oppressor challenged him. His jagged stone nose stroked along the side of her face. "I have seen your past, archer. You wouldn't dare harm your beloved Lyndsay."

She shed a tear when she watched him drop his arms to his sides. The bow and arrow left his hands and dropped to the floor.

Fir-firstels came and disarmed him.

"A valiant attempt to save her from my union with her, human," Surtur gloated, "but she is mine. Mine, now and always."

"Sure, go ahead and claim someone who obviously is going to loathe and hate you for all eternity, but ask yourself one question oh evil one," Clint replied.

"And what would that be?"

"Do you honestly think that I came alone?" he asked.

From the darkness, weapons' fire erupted; first killing the two that held him and then continuing to shoot forward.

The human fire was followed by a large ominous glow that came and filled the room.

It was the metallic warrior of red and gold who must have come with Hawkeye. Also on his sides were numerous agents from SHIELD and other heroes; no doubt coming to assist him.

"Fools!" Surtur shouted, lurching and yanking her away.

"Hawkeye!" she cried out.

* * *

Clint watched as SHIELD was taking care of the large lizard like beings that were employed by the fire demon that Lynnea had spoken of.

However, the coward had dragged her away.

He reached down for his bow and fired two arrows simultaneously into the necks of two of the walking lizard soldiers.

"Barton!" his boss Fury shouted. "Get your girl!"

"Natasha!" he shouted at his good friend. "Can you contain this and free the family from Von Doom?"

"Piece of cake!" she replied. "Go!"

He went running where he had seen Linney get pulled away too. With his vision glasses, he would be able to see in the darkened spaces of the castle and follow with ease.

* * *

Black Widow continued to shoot and destroy the monsters that filled the palace. With a shot to the head or into their exposed abdomens from their armor, they fell easily.

One of them lashed out its tongue that latched onto her wrist, sending one of her pistols flying.

"Sorry babe," she snapped, whipping out a knife, and slicing it off her without a blink, "I don't kiss and tell."

She cartwheeled away, grabbing her gun, and fired till it died.

Using her skills in interrogation, she put her foot down on one surviving lizards' neck. Her pistol was aimed at the space between the eyes.

"Where is the family?" she demanded to know.

It was not going to tell her.

Widow pulled the hammer back with her thumb. "Last chance."

"The observatory," it growled at her. "They're all in the observatory."

"Where?"

"Back outside," it growled, but she needed to put more pressure on his neck to get him to talk.

"Thank you," she replied sweetly, before she kicked him in the head. "Observatory is where we are going to find the rest of the family. Let's move."

"Should we send more agents to help Hawkeye?" another operative asked.

"Barton can handle his own fires," Commander Fury reported before she could. "Let him save his girl. We need the assistance of the royal family; namely Thor and the Asgardians. Let's move."

Everyone charged out for the observatory.

* * *

_Hawkeye to save the day...at least we hope. Please remember those reviews. The next chapter is VERY powerful._


	25. Chapter 24 Burned

_Let's see if Clint can get to Lynnea in time (ooo, play on words...I love it!) Remember to review for me!_

_* WARNING * This scene might get a little graphic so I recommend ice cream and tissues for this one.  
_

**Music**_  
_

**Climbing the tower **- _"Don't take my stuff" _from Avengers_  
_**Family rescue -** _"Assault"_ from Avengers**  
Hawkeye vs. Surtur - **"_A little help_" from Avengers**  
Lynnea unleashed - **"_One way trip_" from Avengers**  
A hero's commemoration - **"_Madame de Pompadour_" from Doctor Who

* Also I listened to "Lost Without You" by Delta Goodrem on repeat when writing the final part of this scene

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-four - Burned**

Lord Surtur dragged his bride-to-be Lynnea, daughter of Loki toward the spiraling staircase that lead to the highest point in the Asgardian Royal Castle. He would drag her to an area where no one would be able to catch them.

Once there at Odin's altar, he would deflower the princess; making her life and purity belong to him for all eternity.

Princess Lynnea struggled and attempted to pull away from him. However, he kept his firm grip upon her.

"Come with me," he growled as they started up the stairs.

The spirals were numerous and winding, but once to the top of the castle, there would be nothing to stop him.

Suddenly, an arrow flew through the air and grazed his shoulder.

"What?" he howled.

"Clint!" she cried out.

The human appeared and was ready to fire toward them again.

He put the princess in front of him. "I know you will not shoot me pathetic human," he challenged. "She will be mine!"

He dragged her up the steps.

* * *

Clint Barton knew that he needed to gain some ground and get closer to Lynnea and the demon. If he attempted to run up from the bottom of the staircase, there was no way he could catch them.

He reached for a cable retractor box that was secured to his belt. Taking an arrow, he looped the eye through the shaft so it would be stopped by the fantail, positioned it in the rest of the bow, and retracted the string.

Hawkeye aimed high enough to where he would be able to scale the line and get close enough to them.

Lynnea screamed as he was aiming.

"Hang on darlin," he whispered. "Here comes your hero."

And he released the bowstring.

The arrow flew and pierced the bottom of the next level of stairs where the demon and the princess were.

Clint yanked on the retraction spool on his belt and was thrusted into the air.

He went flying like a bird and nearly smacked his head on the staircase when he reached the end.

They had just rounded to the next level when he arrived.

Barton cut the line with his dagger and landed on the stairs.

"A clever move human," the demon said, "but not clever enough."

He loaded another arrow from his quiver and continued the pursuit.

* * *

_Optical Observatory_

SHIELD agents led by Director Fury and Natasha Romanoff tread quietly and quickly through the garden area arriving to the door to the observatory. According to her minor interrogation, Princess Lynnea's family was being held in this chamber.

They were ready to charge inward, but needed to tread lightly or they risked one or more of the royals or them or both getting killed.

"On three," Fury whispered. "One...two..."

* * *

"Three generations of royals," Viktor Von Doom gloated as he held the scepter once belonging and only used by Prince Loki.

It was a joy to him to see Loki's eldest son Lukas on the rack, his arms extended to where he could not use his strength or a sword to fight him. Surtur had already broken the youth's arm earlier so this was exceptionally delicious for him.

Doom stroked the scepter's sharpened blade across his neck.

"Quit with your interrogative games wizard," the younger prince told him. "If you are going to kill me, then I suggest you do it."

"Oh Prince Lukas," he said and came to stare deep into his golden tan eyes, "I intend to, but I want this to be fun."

He came around to the chained form of Lady Jane Odinson, the woman who was once human and was now a royal of Asgard.

"I think it only fitting that I destroy you first, your majesty," he remarked, a clawed hand clinching her face tightly within it.

"Take your hands off of her," Thor, the mighty king of Asgard blasted at him.

"Oh, the caring brother-in-law, wishes no harm against his brother's wife before the husband can protest," he continued in his torturous mind-games with them. He walked to Loki who had his head bent over while suspended from the chains.

Doom ripped his head upward, it slamming into the wall behind him.

"Any words to say your majesty?"

He had devised the perfect torture for the magical prince. His lips had been sewn closed; just a form of life insurance so Loki could not use his magic against his own.

"Nothing to say your majesty," Doom toyed with him. "Well, your precious daughter, sister, niece, whatever she is to you should be on her way to her marriage bed."

Jane gasped as though she wanted to cry, but could not or would not.

"When this is over Doom," Prince Lukas spoke, "my stepsister Hela is going to enjoy playing with you for a very, long time."

"After you your majesty," he answered and turned his wrath toward the son. "After you," he shouted as he was ready to plunge the blade down at Prince Lukas.

"No!" Jane cried out.

Suddenly, he was struck with an attack to his hands. Sparks flew as he was impervious to the weapons of man.

"What on Earth?"

* * *

The doors were blasted open with a large explosion and SHIELD opened fire through the smoke and flames. They did not know whom or what they were going to hit, but they had to shoot to protect their own lives.

Everyone locked eyes with Von Doom, the villain from their time period and planet.

"Stop right there Von Doom!" Natasha ordered, pistols thoroughly aimed at him. "Put down the weapon and surrender at once."

"Ah, SHIELD...how did you make it so far from home?" Doom asked.

"Let's just say a little flower needs to clean up after herself a little more often," Fury answered with a riddle. "You are hereby ordered to surrender and release the Asgardian Royal Family immediately."

"I believe that," he started to say, "I won't." And he was about to finish off the boy that was lying on the metallic rack torturing device.

The princess mother howled in disbelief.

Fury fired with his shotgun and nailed Doom in the chest.

The wizard went flying away, dropping the weapon where it was about to be used.

"Release him," Fury ordered his troops. "Release all of them. I've got Doom."

The agents began to release Thor, Jane Foster, Lady Sif, and others while he was checking on Doom who appeared to be still alive after a shotgun shell to his chest.

"Doom, Doom, Doom," he said his name over and over again. "What are we going to do with you?"

The villain started to laugh.

"You think that your mind games and manipulations frighten me commander?" Doom spoke out, painfully. His hand met his chest where the pain was. "I have felt the power of the Asgardian gods. Your attempts at making me feel human again are futile."

"We'll see if you are whistling the same tune when we take you back to SHIELD and lock you..." Fury started to say before he realized that magic was being used against the villain.

The commander turned and saw that Loki had his arm out extended at the human and was using a choking charm against him.

"Loki," he heard Thor shout to him. "Loki, stop this."

"Loki, stop!" his wife Jane Foster tried to reason with him. "You're killing him."

Everyone could see the tearing anger in his eyes. He did not have the chance to say what he was feeling due to his mouth being sewed closed, but it was a menacing look.

The once mortal Jane Foster took a dagger from Natasha Romanoff and slowly inserted it between Loki's lips. She cut the strings one by one, asking for him to remain still and calm, until he was free and able to communicate.

"He tried to kill our baby girl," Loki said in a very deep tone. "He worked and gave Surtur power to attempt to overthrow and destroy our home. He nearly killed our sons...there is no justice for men like this."

"And you think that this will solve anything?" Fury demanded to know from him. "You kill him, you are giving him what he wants."

"Father," the boy said. "Please, we have been freed. Let him be punished according to the laws."

Jane put a hand on his face and forced him to look to her. "Please my love," she asked him. "Let justice work."

The confrontations of his family must have worked because Loki released the chokehold and dropped his arm.

Doom started laughing.

"You truly have been humanized Loki," the villain mocked him. "You are weak now that you are a father."

He wanted to lash out again, but Jane kept his arms down and Lukas stepped in front of him.

"You want to destroy something, let's go and get Lynnea," Lukas suggested. "Surtur is from our world and we are free to do everything and anything we desire to him."

"Agent Barton is currently in pursuit of your sister," Fury told them.

"Where?" Thor asked.

"We interrupted the wedding," Fury told them. "She was dragged into this dark area of the church where Hawkeye is looking and chasing her."

"The staircase," their mother Frigga spoke to them.

"Where are they going?" Fury said.

"The staircase leads to the top the castle, the very apex of Asgard," Thor said. "There is an altar up there where sacrifices are made."

"Why would he be taking your daughter there?" Natasha asked.

"To rape her for all the realms to see," Loki gasped in disbelief...right before he ran for the castle.

Prince Lukas grabbed his father's scepter and his sword.

Thor took back Mjolnir and was not far behind them.

Every mortal looked out the open window and could see the very top of the castle, the next place a battle would occur.

* * *

**Apex of Castle**

Clint Barton charged up the staircase and made it to the cracked door opening where rich colorful light illuminated the top level where he now stood.

He looked down and saw that he had to be twenty or so stories above the main floor so his mind went straight to "trap."

_Just the way he wanted it_, he thought as he loaded an arrow into the bow.

With a mighty kick, the door was opened and he raced to the rooftop.

There was Lynnea, tied down to an altar by her wrists and ankles.

"Lynnea!" he shouted her name.

"Clint, look out!" she cried.

But it not in time as a lava rock hand came down upon his right wrist that had the bowstring pulled back. It set his skin on fire, burning his flesh and searing the leather of his arm guard to what was left.

He howled in agony, dropping his bow to the ground, and shaking his arm uncontrollably to put out the flames.

The giant composed of black lava rock that glowed underneath held a large meaning sword that lit up like an inferno. He was terrified in this moment of time, but knew what he had to do.

Barton whip-lashed to the altar and blocked the path of the demon getting to their girl.

"Not so strong without your weapon, are you foolish mortal?" Surtur gloated.

Hawkeye moved side to side, preventing the demon from getting to her.

"You are merely delaying the inevitable, Clint," the demon slithered out his name. "She will be mine and all of the nine realms will witness a goddess deflowered."

"Over my dead body," he replied, cradling his burned arm against his chest.

"That can be arranged for you."

He ducked to avoid an overhead slice by the flaming sword in the demon's hands.

It barely missed him and Lynnea.

Barton rolled out of the way from a secondary attack by Surtur and came up with the greatest idea.

_Free his girlfriend, her powers would save them both. Easier said than done_, he thought.

Reaching for the curved dagger in the holster of his cargo pants, it was the only weapon he would be able to use with one arm.

He moved around, taking quick swipes with the blade to try and cause some injury to the demon. However his plan was seriously backfiring, but he knew that he needed to free her, if they were going to survive this day.

Finally, he scored a hit by jumping and thrusting the dagger in between the shoulders.

Surtur planted his hand onto his face and caused intense pain.

"Clint!" he heard Linney howl.

The skin along the right side of his face, a small part of his forehead, and profile burned to where it went numb.

He cursed loudly in numerous expletives in trying to describe the pain.

Unable to stay on, he was bucked off. Hawkeye hit the altar on top of one of her ties. His face burned all along the right side and could not take off his glasses due to them melting and meshing with burned tissue, muscle, and perhaps bone.

"Lynnea," a whispering voice could be heard.

Finally, back-up was incoming.

"Time to die foolish boy," the demon said and came down hard toward them.

Hawkeye rolled to be right on top of Lynnea, just as the sword struck and snapped her chained hand free.

Lynnea snapped her arm upward at her newfound freedom.

"I, Lynnea, call upon the force of nature's fury!" she shouted and her hand lashed out toward the monster.

The green wind power that poured from her hand pushed Surtur back, even as he fought to stay standing and still come at them.

She pushed out further as he watched from where he was lying.

While the demon fought back, the door reopened and there appeared her father Loki, another young man that looked like her father, and Thor the God of Thunder.

The younger Loki looking man took a swipe at him, blocking the sword from coming down.

Lynnea stopped using her magic.

"Hold still Lynnea," Thor said and swung his hammer at the chains that held her down.

She was freed and just in time as Surtur broke free from the attack by the young man. He was pushed down to the ground.

Loki attacked with his scepter, but was blocked several times.

"Clint," she said his name.

However, the burning pain was too much as she began to get blurry.

"Lynn..." and he closed his eyes.

* * *

Lynnea looked at her hero as he closed his eyes while twisting his body to rest on the altar. The burns on his face and arm looked painful, almost deadly and would be near impossible to heal.

Her heart sped up as she bent over and kissed his forehead. This was the second time he had been hurt in trying to help her.

This time, she would have her vengeance.

Placing him gently on the marble surface that was to be the platform of her soiling, Lynnea stood on the ground; watching as her brother's sword was dislodged and he was knocked down.

Surtur had both swords and was going to use them to cleave off her brother's head.

"Hey!" she cried out to ensnare his attention. Surtur looked in her direction. "Remember me, your blushing bride."

She snapped both of her arms out to her sides, power racing down across her skin and gathering at her fingertips.

"If you want me, come and claim me," she challenged him.

Lynnea's eyes glowed bright green. "I, Lynnea Rose Lokidottir, guardian of the forest do hereby for your crimes against my friends and family do hereby unleash my fury upon you!" And she unleashed a hurricane of power unlike anything she had ever released before.

Surtur attempted to fight her powers to a failing degree.

Her body lost form as she became part of the storm. Her hands, two large tornadoes reached out and gathered up the fire lord; ensnaring him in her powerful grasp.

Her brother Lukas and father Loki joined in with their magical abilities. It was helping to keep her from losing all control over her soul.

"I will have you!" the demon roared.

"No you will not!" Thor finally struck with the mighty power of Mjolnir.

The demon of fire became airborne and flew over the castle's edge. His howls filled and echoed throughout the realm.

Lynnea regathered herself, tumbling to the ground and taking back her physical form.

She struggled to stand, but joined everyone at the edge, watching as the demon now impaled upon a spire of one of the many edifices that covered the grounds.

"He lives still," her brother said.

They observed him trying to move. "Vengeance will be mine," he growled to them.

Her uncle made sure that he would not; courtesy of a lightning bolt from a storm cloud. It plummeted down and struck the deposed tyrant.

Surtur's body dissolved into a puddle of black ash and bones.

"Is he dead?" Lukas asked.

"For now son," her father answered. "For now."

Her attention was back to Clint who was lying very still and in pain from the burns on his arm and face.

Lynnea crawled back onto the altar and lifted his body so his head was cradled in her lap. The tops of her fingers brushed along the good area of his face, but found that she caressed the burns that pained him more. His flesh had been seared as blood coated the muscle and partial bone that could be seen.

She bent over to leave a gentle kiss upon his forehead and found herself sobbing when her lips met him.

"Oh my beloved Hawkeye," she cried. "You have given your life to save mine. Now I have nothing to give you back your life, for your bravery."

The tears she shed landed upon his burns and attempted to heal the skin, but it only healed that small portion.

It would take every ounce of moisture in her body to heal him.

And she would do it if meant saving him.

* * *

Loki stared at his daughter as she wept over the body of Clint Barton, the SHIELD agent known as Hawkeye. He remembered this agent from his past when he had turned him into a mindless slave.

He watched her weep over him, wondering why his baby girl was so emotional.

Was there something between them? Had something happened in the past on Midgard?

"Linney," he called her by her pet name.

His daughter continued in her ritual of cradling the mortal hero her lap.

"Darling," he called to her again.

He reached out and touched the hand that was holding Barton's hand. Her fingers trembled lightly.

"You are weak," Loki said. "Come, we need to get you to the healing room."

She waved him away. When he reached for her hand again, she shook it off.

All he wanted to do was console her.

"Come now Lynnea," he begged, grabbing her arm.

"No," she growled, her hand becoming electrified. Her eyes were white and nearly clear. No doubt from all the energy she had exacerbated during this trial.

But Loki backed away. This was not the type of relationship he held with his daughter. She was his world and she treated him with the utmost respect and love.

Now her heart was taken; by this mortal who rested beside her.

"I will not leave him," she said. "I am going to stay with him...forever if I have to."

"Is he dead?" his son asked.

"If not, he will be soon," he said.

Lynnea choked on her tears and disbelief.

"Let's take him downstairs," his brother told them all. Lynnea turned and faced him. "Let us see if Eir and the healers can help him."

Her hand smoothed down his face.

"It's going to be OK," she told him, kissing his forehead again.

* * *

Her uncle in all his great strength bore Clint Barton down to the healing room's open air balcony suite. There Eir and the other healers had been taking care of the injured SHIELD agents who had come to fight their war.

"Eir," Thor called for her. "We need a bed. He has been terribly burned."

Lynnea watched as Eir in all her gracefulness as though she did not touch the floor come to her friend.

"Bring him here," she instructed and guided him to one of the open beds.

She stayed at his side, but Eir needed her to be moved.

"Child, if you want me to help your friend, I need you to be away," Eir told her. "By the gods," she said to her as she observed her eyes. She indeed appeared to be exhausted, but Agent Barton in his niece's eyes came first. "You need nourishment for your weakness as well."

"Will you take her," Thor asked his brother to take his niece away.

"No," she tried to protest, but her legs gave out. He kept her standing by grabbing her upper arms. "Please, just let me stay with him."

"Please darling," her father came to her, scared at the holes in his mouth. "Restore yourself and let the healers do their work. Hey," he told her, lifting her chin when she attempted to turn away from him. "There is nothing you can do if you too are dead."

Lynnea faced Barton again and finally answered with, "Very well."

"That's my girl," Loki said and led her out of the room.

She turned to him. "My uncle and my king, please take care of him," she asked.

"You know that I will," he replied.

Lynnea's eyes were locked upon Agent Barton's form until they were thoroughly out of sight.

* * *

Thor stayed and watched as Eir and others were gathering the items they would need to save the Earthling mortal Clint Barton.

"How does it look Eir?" he asked.

"I have only begun my analysis of the young man," the healer replied, returning with potions and bandages. "He is in a great deal of pain, but I will do what I can. With burns this deep, it will take some time."

"Keep me informed," he requested. "Do what you must as all of Asgard owes him a hero's commemoration."

"I will give this hero all I can give," she answered him.

He walked out of the healing room for he had to get the kingdom back in order.

* * *

_Oh how sweet our heroic Clinton Barton. Let's see how this story ends up. Do not forget those reviews_


	26. Chapter 25 The heart never lies

_Now we continue the post battle and see if Clint will survive his injuries. This chapter may get a little emotional so make sure you have tissues on hand. Remember to review!_

**Music**_  
_

**Asgard returns to normal and mother (Jane) and son (Lukas) talk -** _"Can you see Jane" from Thor soundtrack_**  
Father and daughter discuss the future -** _"Rose's Theme" from Doctor Who  
_**Clint and Lynnea talk **- "_Madame de Pompadour" from Doctor Who  
_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-five - The heart never lies**

For the ensuing days, SHIELD agents were housed within the royal palace; taking every opportunity to visit and check in on the status of their fellow agent, Hawkeye.

No one would leave Asgard until their partner and friend was able to go with them. Odin, saved from Sutur's palace and his forced Odinsleep Chamber, accepted their request and allowed them to stay.

The events of their rescue and liberation from Surtur had transpired nearly three weeks ago.

The SHIELD agents took their turns to come and stay with him, however, the visitor that was with him most of the time was Princess Lynnea. She often slept beside him; her head resting on top of his while her fingers caressed the good side of his face.

The entire right side of Clint's face was covered in bandages. Surtur's flames had caused intense amounts of damage and pain to him.

Eir had explained that he had not awoken at all, but she continued to give him potions to speed along his healing, yet keep him asleep so he would feel no pain.

Linney allowed the master healer to change the bandages and retook his side and hand in hers once she was finished.

* * *

Prince Lukas stood outside the doors in observation of his baby sister while she continued in her ritual.

What was it about this human? What had they shared that she cared for him so much?

The look in her eyes showed pain, agony, but also love and caring.

How he wanted to go and embrace his sister. To hold her and promise her that everything was going to be alright. Asgard was safe. Midgard was restored to normal. Heimdall had stated that timestream would be healed, but there was one more rift to be healed. The tesseract would attempt to be stolen one more time and they needed to return it to that point before it was taken.

Then his father and uncle would bring it back when it was supposed to be brought back: right after the war with the Chitauri.

Now with the humans staying in vigil until this Agent Barton was healed, they awaited the opportunity for their lives to return to normal.

His observation of his sister was interrupted when his mother approached.

"Is she with him?" his mother asked.

"Yes," he answered. "Though I cannot understand why. She sleeps beside him, she asks for servants to bring her meals to this room...all of her time is spent at his side. What is it about him?"

"Darling, let me explain something to you," his mother said, "from someone who used to be human. I have seen that look before. That is love in your sister's eyes."

"Love?" he asked. "No. It cannot be."

"Oh it is. Your sister has fallen in love with Clint Barton. Though he maybe a rendition from our past, she is still captivated by him."

"I am just worried about her," he said. "She has not gone out into the forests and has been neglecting her duties."

"The forests, flowers, and wildlife bloom as her heart beats for him," his mother Jane told him. "So long as she stays at his side caring for him, life grows stronger."

"It is just...I have always been the one that looks out for her. I have been the one who has protected her. She is my baby sister and I love her. I love her more than my own existence."

"And she loves you back," his mother told him, "but there is a different type of love out there: the love when two souls are joined together. You see Lukas, like your father and I, sometimes a soul is ripped into two pieces." She was demonstrating her analogy with her hands. "Each soul living its own independent existence, but never feeling complete. It longs to find its other half. Sometimes, the souls are happy with someone they meet." She linked her hands with his as their wrists crossed among each other. "They exist happily, but are never truly complete. However, some souls are able to find their other half and are united." Her hands were clasped together. "When that happens, nothing can keep them apart or separate them again. Just like your father and I. Your father was my other half and we found each other and were united together."

Lukas understood now.

His mother put a hand on his cheek. "Give her time darling. She will come around when she is ready."

She left him and continued to wherever she was going to go in the palace.

He knew that his sister was in love with this mortal and would anything to ensure he survived.

* * *

_Royal Library_

"It is unheard of," Loki's elevated voice spoke amongst the family members within the private library within the palace.

Odin was a seat in his head-chair while Frigga sat near the fire. Thor was standing beside them while his wife Jane was seated near Sif and his mother.

"Why is it so impossible that your daughter is in love with Hawkeye?" Jane pleaded Lynnea's case on her behalf. "Why can you not see that she cares for him?"

"I see that she cares for him, but it is unheard of to allow him to stay here," he continued. "If he was from our time, yes, I would allow him to stay here. However, he is from a different time. He has a life that he must live out. Things that he must do in order to ensure that we reach our timeline. Without him there, we run a risk of something happening to our time. Events that he could set into motion."

His argument was sound. If he was allowed to stay, their time could be impacted.

"Is this Hawkeye, as you call him," Odin asked, "does he still exist now?"

"He is from the year of 2011," Thor spoke up. "We are talking generations of Bartons have been born since him. There is no one that even appears to be close to this man in our lifecycle. He also has a great duty to fulfill as an Avenger; many tasks that have not yet occurred."

"Loki," Jane stood up in defiance. "You swore that you would never break Linney's heart. From the day that she came from me, that was your promise. Can you honestly destroy her happiness now?"

"Lynnea will have to understand," Frigga interjected, "or she will have to choose: the path as guardian of the forests and of nature or to live life as a mortal and free of her kingdom and her family in the past."

And so the family was silent even as Loki paced.

As they said on Midgard, the ball was in the princess's court.

Once the meeting had ended, Loki walked to the healing room and saw that his daughter was leaving the chamber. It was good to see her finally leaving Agent Barton's side and moving about the palace.

"Lynnea," he called her name.

His daughter appeared to have recovered from her traumatic experiences of the last few weeks. She was strong and glowed with the beauty that she normally radiated with. The multiple colors of greens that created her long skirt fluttered about her legs, showing off her naked feet could be seen from the a deep umber corset smoothed delicately across her midsection. Minute traces of sparkles were laced into the fabric as a silk overlay caressed over her chest that was nearly transparent.

She had put her tiara circlet back around her head he observed it shimmer in her dark strands.

"Father," she answered.

"How is your friend?"

"His burns are slowly healing," she replied. "Eir works miracles, but his superior officer and female friend want to spend some time with him. I would take this opportunity to go for a walk in the garden."

"Might I join you?"

"If you wish to do so."

They walked down the palace steps into his private garden. He observed the flowers were coming back to life, releasing their fragrant scents and giving color to the once saddened and dark area.

She took the time to smooth her hands through the cool river, the very river where his life changed forever. Her fingers brushed the glassy surface front and back again.

"Lynnea, I would like to take this time to speak with you, though you may not be happy with me once we begin this conversation."

His daughter looked down to the flowers and closed her eyes briefly.

"You are about to tell me that I cannot be with Hawkeye, are you not?" she asked.

"I am afraid so. Your mother is afraid that I will be breaking your heart, as I swore that I never would since the moment you were born. I cannot believe that I am going to do this to you."

She stood back up after gathering some blooms in her hands. "I have begun the point of accepting it," she told him.

"You have?" He was pleasantly surprised.

Lynnea nodded and stood straight. "There was a time, in the past, where I did not want to come back. To live the life of a mortal as mother did, giving myself to Clinton, and feeling free of these people who long to possess me; the treasure of Asgard." She scattered the blooms from her hands while a blow from her lips, just before their eyes met. "But then I realized that I loved my family, my life, it was all here and I would miss it forever. I need to let him return to the past so that I can have my life and my future."

Loki came forward and embraced his wise daughter. Here he believed they would quarrel about what was best for her and for Agent Barton, but she had already realized the path that was the best for them both.

He kissed her temple and continued to hold her. "Your mother once read me a Midgardian poem written before her time," he spoke into her ear. "She said, 'If you love something...set it free. If it comes back, it is yours. But if it does not, it was never meant to be."

She teared up again, but he held her tighter against him. He felt evil in keeping her from Clint Barton, but Linney had said that she was willing to let him go.

Fireworks started to illuminate the sky, causing them to look up.

"Grandfather is having the celebration tonight?" she asked.

"Numerous celebrations, but tonight will be the first," he told her. "Will you be in attendance?"

"I may make an appearance," she spoke after a brief silence. "I will go to Director Fury and Lady Natasha to advise them of the celebration. I just want to stay close to Clinton as I do feel responsible to him."

They returned to the palace, her arms wrapped around his one arm; bringing back fond memories of her when she did that as a child.

* * *

**Healing Room**

Lynnea was staring out from the balcony as the fireworks and explosions rained and filled the skies above her realm. The celebration in the Grand Hall invited every single person from all the realms into the royal palace to celebrate the victory over Surtur and his monsters.

SHIELD was being honored for all their assistance in releasing Asgard from the darkness. The music echoed loudly to where she could hear it from the grand throne chamber.

However, she was not in the mood to celebrate with the mortals of SHIELD, her family, or her people. She wanted to stay with the one person who was credited for allowing this celebration to take place.

Eir had removed the bandages from Clint's face and she finally got to see that his skin was healed and restored. He was the same handsome man she had fallen in love with.

Now he was resting comfortably even though a cast still rested on his arm.

She took a drink of the water from her private spring and felt the cool liquid quench the drought in her throat.

A groaning noise came from within followed by her name.

"Lynnea," she heard.

She turned and met her lover's tear-filled gaze.

"Clint," she spoke his name and raced to his side. Sitting gently beside his bandaged arm, Lynnea softly raked her fingers into his messed up hair and coming to rest on the good side of his face.

"I need," he said, very parched and in need of water. "Drink."

She had her challis and helped to bring it to his lips so he could take it down. "Better?" she asked.

"Much," he replied. "Thank you."

"It is from my private spring. Might help you to regain your strength."

They sat there in silence for a few brief moments.

Clint reached for a section of her hair that was braided and wrapped in golden ribbon. "I like this look on you."

Lynnea smiled and laughed briefly. "It is my normal look," she told him. "At least for this season."

"I like it," he told her while playing with the two swinging braids for a few moments.

"How did you know when and where to find me?" she asked. "There is no way you could have known and without the tesseract..."

"You," he told her. "A future version of you. She came to me on the rooftop of my apartment and told me when and where I must go. She told me that her destiny was about to change and you were about to be married to some dark lord who was going to ruin your life. I did not want that even if you stole the tesseract. You needed to be free, so she...wait...where is my vest?"

She reached onto the floor and grabbed it.

"Front pocket," he told her.

She reached into one of the pockets and found the object she was looking for. It was the time bracelet that she believed to be missing.

"My time bracelet. But how...?"

"You left it when you went through your time portal when you stole the tesseract. Your future self came and taught me how to use it. I figured because we couldn't find Doom that he was in the future so you were going to need help."

"Oh I was going to need help? You're the one who flew through the air and took a flaming claw to the arm and face," she joked with him. "I am a goddess, and I could take care of myself."

"You were nearly a demon's bride for Pete's sake. You sure you could handle everything?"

They stared at each other for a brief second before they started laughing and right before their mouths met.

His bandaged hand reached the area at the small of her back, pulling her close to him.

The conflict in her heart was coming back. She did not want to let him go or send him back to the past. She also did not want to live as a mortal away from her family.

Either way was a death sentence for one or both of them.

_No_, Lynnea had to be the stronger one.

Taking the ribbon out of her hair, she positioned their hands in a clinch and wrapped their hands together with the ribbon.

Clint looked at it. "What is this?" he asked.

"I have bound us together, not in marriage but in life and heart forever," she said. "I will always know where you are and you will know where I am as we stare into the skies above our worlds."

He knew what she meant as his eyes scanned her face. "I guess this is sort of the "I am breaking up with you, but I am not breaking up with you speech," he asked. "I have to tell you princess, your speech really sucks."

Lynnea closed her eyes after releasing a laugh, a couple of tears streaming down her face. "You and I are from two different timelines. You have a future that you have to protect so that my present can exist," she told him. "I want to exist so that I can meet you and be with you. I also cannot abandon my family, but you have my word as the guardian of nature that you will always have my heart and my soul. I will come to you in your times of greatest need as I know you would as well."

Hawkeye's hand came and brushed her hair, the soft strands sliding through his fingers.

"No matter what time it is or we are, you can entrust that you are the one I will always love," he promised to her.

She came and kissed him again, their wrists that were bound together resting and pressing into the pillow where his head lied.

* * *

_Please do not hate me for that ending section, but it had to be this way. I had to separate them or the rest would not have made sense. Please continue to read as we are nearing the end._

_There is a bonus scene of future Linney and Clint meeting. It comes after the Epilogue is posted. There are actually two scenes involving Future Linney so I wanted to let you know about those._

_Please review!_


	27. Chapter 26 Goodbyes are a tispe

_And our two lovebirds have to say goodbye._

_I listened to "Love of a Lovetime" by Firehouse on repeat while Clint and Linney said farewell._

**Other music**

**Hawkeye stops Tesseract thief -**_ "Sycorax Encounter" from Doctor Who_**  
Time restores itself / a princess flees -**_ "Odin Confesses" from Thor soundtrack_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-six - Goodbyes are a tispe**

_Several days later _

It had finally come time for the mortals to leave Asgard with Agent Clint Barton finally healed of his burns and able to walk about the palace under his own power.

With his wrist still bound to his love Princess Lynnea, they walked down the hallway toward the portal room that would carry him back to 2011. Both of them exchanged glances back and forth.

The royal family was walking in escort toward the observatory to wish their guests well wishes and good intentions for saving them all.

Von Doom was locked hand, foot, and everything that could be used as a weapon until they could get back to Midgard in one piece.

Their gatekeeper, Heimdall, stood guard and waited to open the time-rift for them all within the Portal Chamber.

"Great Heimdall, if you would open the portal back to their time and place, please," Lord Odin asked.

"As you wish my king," the gatekeeper responded. His sword was inserted into a device in the middle of the room, causing energy to create a portal that would carry them all home.

"Commander Fury, son of Jonas," Lynnea's grandfather called for his boss, "Asgard is forever in your debt of gratitude. If ever we can assist you, call upon us and we shall come to your aid."

"We appreciate the offer Allfather," Fury answered with a quaint bow. "The same to you as well. If you ever require our assistance, reach out and call us."

Odin bowed his head.

Most of the SHIELD operatives especially the ones escorting Doom through the portal passed through first.

Doom stared at the two of them before he did so.

"I will see to it you never exist princess," the villain sneered.

"Just try and take me on solo next time," she answered his threat. "I will be there."

He started laughing as they took him through.

Lynnea shook it off and looked back to him, knowing that their time was running short.

"Hey Hawkeye," Natasha called out to him, "we gotta go."

"Just a minute, hold your horses," he answered back and looked back to his girl. "So I guess this is it?"

"It has come," she said. Even with their hands bound, Lynnea took the glasses from her head, opened them up, and delicately placed them over his eyes. "Be safe always and forever, my hero. You have your watch?"

Clint showed her the watch as the time was counting down. It would tell him exactly where and when to be to stop the tesseract from being stolen.

He brought the shades to come to rest on top of his head. Clint wanted to stare into her beautiful eyes clear as day every second he could.

He pressed forward to share a deep and passionately charged kiss. He tried to pull away, but found he didn't want to leave her either.

"Agent Barton," his boss called for him.

And so they parted.

Delicately, she unwrapped her wrist and allowed him to keep the ribbon. "So you will have something of mine always."

Clint slowly backed away from her, ascending the ramp backwards so he could take in every last sight of her before he would be gone.

He watched as her older brother and mother came to embrace her; no doubt to console her once he was gone.

His boss put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on Agent Barton," Fury lightly said to him.

He walked through backwards with his boss and passed into the pale green light which took form and shape into the SHIELD helicarrier back home.

Slowly the vortex began to close and the last thing he got to see was her gorgeous emerald eyes that sparkled with tears.

* * *

_**Asgard**_

Lynnea began to tear up and turned into her mother's embrace. Her father joined in holding her as well.

She had been the one who was trying to be brave, but it was no use.

Like her vow to swear to purity, she would always be alone.

But losing her hero…that just made it all the worse.

* * *

**SHIELD Helicarrier**

Barton stood there, his breath painful to come but it did and allowed him to continue living.

"It's OK Hawkeye," Natasha came up to be the friend that he always counted on her to be. "We protect this timeline and she will have the opportunity to exist. You probably will see her again."

"Peh," a noise from Doom left his lips. "I guess I am going to have fun torturing the people that are responsible for bringing her to fruition; namely SHIELD and especially you Hawkeye."

Clint walked up to Doom who was staring at him with locked eyes. "And I welcome the challenge you piece of..."

"All right," Fury said. "Get him out of here and into containment."

Doom was taken out of the command central area; laughing all the way to his cell.

And Hawkeye knew he had one last duty to perform; to make sure that his girl got a chance to live.

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

Within a matter of days, Clint Barton stood up in the tall chamber of the tesseract's analysis laboratory. His bow was in hand poised with an arrow to strike.

His watch was set as he waited for when Lynnea had said that their intruder would eventually make his appearance. Stop him from taking it was his mission.

So the scientists would "pretend" to work while he waited patiently.

This would be the older Von Doom. If they got their hands on him and he failed, the timeline should be completely healed and back to normal.

His girl would be given a chance to live.

Hawkeye had requested this duty, went to Fury himself to request it. He wanted to make sure that if he wanted his girl to exist and peace to live in her realm, he needed to do this.

So he would stand there until Von Doom made his appearance.

The clock counted down and he waited.

Suddenly, the lights began to flicker, just as they had before. Everything was going like clockwork.

Then his watch beeped and glowed.

"Party-time," he whispered.

From a magical apparition of smoke and glowing light, the super-villain known as Dr. Doom appeared and stood in the middle of the room. The scientists fled to give him an uninterrupted shot.

Clint whistled.

Doom turned about.

And the singing of his string snapping, releasing the flying projectile with the hawk screaming keycharm cut through the silent air was a blissful symphony of magnificence.

The wizard was down when it sliced clean through his shoulder where it met the neck.

"Perfection," he gloated to himself and swung down the pole.

Other SHIELD operatives moved in with their rifles drawn, pointing them down at the villain.

"How could you know?" Doom asked.

"Let's just say a little flower told me," Clint responded while hovering over him. "Get him out of here."

"Do you know what you have done archer?" Von Doom shouted.

"Saved the confounded world from you. I don't know. Preserved a royal realm from the terror you mean to inflict upon it. May-be."

"You have sealed the destruction of the human race," Doom told him. "You think that stopping me was the best idea. You have only granted him a golden opportunity to claim it for himself."

"Who?" Clint asked. "For who to claim it?"

The agents hauled him to his feet.

"Who are you talking about? Who else is going to try and steal it?"

Doom just laughed and Clint signaled for the agents to take him away and lock him up.

But something was not sitting well with him. Who else would want to steal the tesseract and try and foul up the timelines?

Who did he care? He had a girl he wanted to see and would defend this until the time came.

* * *

**_Asgard_**

Heimdall overlooked the pool of glowing water that showed all the timelines and their rifts and tangents healing. All the different colors representing the different timelines and realities slowly floated together in synchronous harmony.

The colors within the transcending spectrum merged into one single flowing white strand. Everything was healed and time was restored to peacefulness.

"It is done Lord Odin," the gatekeeper informed him.

"Very well Heimdall," Odin replied. "You may commence with what must be done."

"No," they heard Princess Lynnea beg at a whisper. She was held by her parents Loki and Jane. "Must you take away his memory of me?"

"If it is to preserve the time-stream my darling, yes," Odin told her. "No one must know these terrible events that affected our realm; apart from us."

Lynnea turned into both of her parents and was weeping quietly.

Her father / his son, Loki was there with her mother Jane to hold her to his chest as she shed her agony.

It was for the best. The mortals that they had interacted with needed to forget them all. They could take no chances that the timeflow could be interrupted or altered again.

Everyone had to forget.

Jane smoothed a hand down Lynnea's hair and looked to him, tears in her eyes as well.

"He will never truly forget you child," Heimdall told her. "He will remember an angel, one who was sent to aid him in his plight. One that will always protect and watch over him."

Odin nodded his head after looking at Linney's tear-filled crystal eyes once more.

And Heimdall's magic entered the pool.

Lynnea Rose fled from the chamber, her brother's calls going on deaf ears.

* * *

_- At this point, you would watch The Avengers film or read "The Fallen Star" series by Alydia Rackham. (Sorry, shameless plug for my fellow author)_

* * *

_Oh no, now Clint has no memory of knowing Lynnea. Please no hate mail! I promise I am going to make it all up to you in the next two chapters. _

_We are also nearing the end and will make a surprise announcement before the end of it all. Do not forget to review!_


	28. Chapter 27 MOAS

_Kind of down in the dumps so I want to update today. I hope that you will enjoy this chapter. I think this will make up for a lot of the turmoil that I put you through this go-around. Remember to review!_

**Music  
**

**Asgard as normal as it could be - **_"Earth to Asgard" from Thor soundtrack  
**Lynnea's got a secret - **"Harriet Jones, Prime Minister" from Doctor Who**  
****Back to the past / "Be safe" - **"Forgive me" from Thor soundtrack  
_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-seven - MOAS (Mother of all Secrets)**

_Asgard_

Everything in the future returned to normal. Asgard remained strong and powerful without a single outbreak of war and suffering.

The timeline had straightened itself out without Surtur engaging in aid from other timelines to assist in his destruction of the kingdomhead.

The children of Loki and Jane continued in their duties of protecting the city and the guardian of the forests.

However, Lynnea had made herself very scarce in the palace. She had isolated herself in the areas of the forest where the boundaries separated where the light met the dark territories; the location of her temple.

Her brother patrolled while she shut herself off from the world. She kept nature moving along in its continuous life and death struggle so that meant she was still alive.

Asgardians and elves, both light and dark, entered her temple to offer her gifts and worship. However she never showed her face.

Not even to her brother who passed through the barrier that kept the temple and private sanctuary separate.

His sister refused to see or be seen by anyone.

* * *

Loki and Jane Odinson stood upon the balcony that had a view of the forest off in the farthest distance.

With one hand upon her shoulder and the other holding her hand against his heart, the parents stared out in the wilderness; hoping to sense their beloved daughter.

It had been months since she had been seen.

Jane had nightmares that she was dead, but if she had lost her life, they would have known about it. Loki stayed strong for the both of them.

Down below in the city, their son Lukas had returned astride Solendra, daughter of Sleipnir, from riding to the forest with a few of his elite scouts. His brother Vali raced at his side.

They looked upon him as he looked up at them after dismounting.

Their son shook his head, indicating that he had not found her.

Jane choked on her breath and tears before she raced into their chambers.

Loki stood there on the balcony, a tear slipping down his cheek. However, he crossed his arms and continued to stare into the beyond.

"Whenever you are ready my darling child," he spoke out loud, "your family will be here for you."

And he returned inside to comfort his wife.

* * *

As the night took its mighty hold over the kingdom, soldiers patrolled the castle to ensure all its ruling house and families were protected while they slept.

Loki held Jane who was sprawled across his exposed upper body. However, he found it very difficult to sleep and instead rested in meditation. Her tears and sadness had caused her to sleep.

Lukas Lokison was resting in a hammock playing a melody on his flute while his brother, Vali slept on the balcony under the moonless sky.

Prince Thor and Lady Sif were also fairly exasperated as their daughter had kept them up the night before. The nightmares she had about Surtur attacking the palace often prevented her from sleeping.

Lord Odin and Lady Frigga were also recharging their energies within their chambers.

But there was one member still afoot.

Two guards were protecting a side entrance from Loki's Secret Garden; glowing in the ethereal glow of the stars.

Each suddenly felt a tingling sensation to the neck...before they fell to the ground. The sting came from feathery darts that pierced through armor, leather, and flesh.

A being moved quickly to scale and leap down into the garden before they were seen. The dark emerald, leaf covered robe moved gracefully and would allow them to blend in if needed.

Princess Lynnea moved swiftly into the doorway and entered the palace.

She moved quickly, dancing upon her tiptoes to ensure her boots made not a sound to be heard. If she were to be heard, then all her planning would be for naught.

It was a short trekking to the doors of the portal room where Heimdall would be the only one who would be notified that she was in the palace.

He no doubt could see her coming, but did not want anyone else alerted to the fact she was there.

Linney pushed open the door with her shoulder and entered the chamber.

"You have finally arrived Lady Lynnea," the gatekeeper spoke softly to her, turning so their eyes could meet.

"And you should know why I am here," she whispered to him.

"That is an answer that I do not know," he replied. "You vanish for months and yet you reenter this place that is your home as though it were a prison to you. Why have you come to me?"

It was time to expose the reason of her isolation.

"I need you to open another time portal," she asked of him. "I am going back."

Heimdall seemed to be put off by her request, walking toward her in an angering demeanor. "You would defy the orders of your king, dishonor your parents, and risk being stripped of your..."

Then there were cries that prevented him from finishing his statement.

Now the whole truth was revealed to him.

Lynnea pulled aside her cloak and revealed wrapped in many blankets and veils, a small baby. Her baby boy in her arms.

She tried to quiet her child and kissed him gently upon his brow. Then she closed her eyes and reopened them; only to be staring at him.

"Princess...is this the secret that you have closed my sight and isolated yourself for?" the guardian asked.

"You, grandfather, and grandmother are the only ones who know. The Allfather banished me to the woods," she told him, "and I was not allowed to return until my child was born. If I was exposed to have given away my purity, not just to my friend and lover, but to anyone, Odin would have been forced to strip me of my powers. To have me cast to Earth to live as a mortal. Believe me great Heimdall, I want to go there and to live out mortal days with this precious boy." She took in a breath before she continued. "But as my father swore he would never break my heart, so I cannot bear the thought of destroying theirs," she pleaded her case to him. "Grant me this favor Heimdall, send me to Earth so that I may ensure that my son can have a life outside of this realm. A chance to be happy with his father."

Heimdall looked upon her and must have felt sympathy for her...as he agreed to help her.

"You must give the baby away and return before you are seen," he advised her. "I will adjust his memories so that he sees the event in which you, your alias Lyndsay Morgan, were with him and conceived this child."

"Better than nothing," she whispered in reply.

The Gatekeeper opened the time portal.

Lynnea knew that once she set foot on Midgard, she was finally going to have to let go and say goodbye to her son at last.

It was a journey that she did not want to make.

But do it and spare her family any further suffering or be responsible for everything collapsing and destroying them all, was the greatest gift she could give.

And so she stepped through the glowing portal.

* * *

_Midgard - 2012_

She appeared in the small building on the top floor loft area. There was only one apartment up there. The wooden door was clearly labeled with C. Barton upon the door.

Lynnea touched the door with her fingertips, noticing that he was not home.

However, she could not simply leave her son there.

But if she did not return, Heimdall would alert her family to her treachery against them. She would never see them at all again.

Conjuring a basket, she placed her son's small body into it; fluffing out the blanket so he would be comfortable.

She also saw the note that she had scribed for him. It was written to explain everything. How she was a princess of a far off realm in another time reality. She was from the future and they had conceived their son. It also explained that if she did not give him up, her family would have her shamed and stripped off all her powers and abilities; to die a mortal's death.

With a simple wave of her hand, Lynnea changed all the words of the note so that is coincided with reality that had been established here.

Clint did not know her as Princess Lynnea. Because of the memory alterations, he knew her as Lyndsay Morgan, SHIELD Agent.

And that is what the note had to say.

She slipped the note into the basket alongside her swaddled newborn.

It could not be helped anymore. She needed to kiss him good-bye at last.

Lynnea kissed him on top of his head and fixed the cap upon his pale hair. "Be safe my little one," she whispered to him, tears streaming down her eyes. "Never forget that your mommy will always love you and will always be looking out for you." The back of her right index digit stroked his cheek. "I love you Francis," she blurted out before kissing him again.

She heard a sound and looked out the window in the hall. The vehicle that she and Clint had used to recover the tesseract pulled up into the alley.

She rose to her feet and saw that her love was returning to his home.

How she wanted to see him again, but if their eyes were to meet again, they would never be parted again and nothing but trouble would become of them all.

The princess used her time bracelet and stepped through the glowing doorway that would carry her back to her present day Asgard.

Though she was pleased and satisfied that her son would protected, the only thing she wanted to do was mourn.

It would be the coldest and darkest winter that Asgard would ever see.

* * *

_Continue onto the epilogue...I simply cannot leave you hanging like this. Try and send me a review though..._


	29. Epilogue - The Origin of Francis Barton

_OK, I could not leave you hanging anymore. _

_Let's see how Clint reacts to having a baby boy. This also means our journey is about to end. Thank you to all of my reviewers, subscribers, and continued faithful. You have made this story of Clint and Lynnea a wonderful one._

_Do not forget! I will be posting bonus scenes (the scene with future Linney and Barton coming soon), but after this, you might need a break. _

_To all of you who read, this is for you!_

* * *

**Epilogue - The origin of Francis Barton**

It had been another day of hell working and defending the world from evil as SHIELD's sniper and assassin. After the events in Manhattan with the alien attack, his brain being taken over by Loki of Asgard, press coverage, and to not mention the clean-up, Clint "Hawkeye" Barton just wanted to go home for a weekend of R&R.

He would worry about Monday when he recovered from a Friday night bender at the bar.

However, he had to ditch the uniform first.

Pulling up outside his apartment in Queens, Clint pulled up on his black Can-Am motorcycle, scrubbed his helmet hair free once it was off, and headed for the main door.

_Man_, he thought. Today had been the worst day. While, he was doing some quarters cleaning and record keeping, he had been sorting through some photos and he saw the face that haunted his past, err his future.

Lyndsay Morgan had appeared in a photo on the traffic camera where she was standing up on the seat of his very bike.

He also found her ID badge that had been declared VOID with a huge red stamp across it. These photos would be the only memory that he would have of her; minus what was in his mind.

He did not believe the story that she had walked away from her assignment, receiving a dishonorable discharge from the agency. Why would she have just disappeared? Where did she go? Maybe she went rogue as Natasha had done in her pre-SHEILD days?

There had to have been a good reason she had to leave.

Well, at least there was no one to rival his skills anymore. He would always be the head archer of the agency.

The walk up the creaky staircase allowed him to hear the various sounds of televisions blurring sporting events and children screaming while they played.

Good thing he lived in the loft unit above everyone else alone. It gave him some peace and quiet.

Thinking of his fellow archer / girlfriend whom he loved and did a quality vanishing act did cruel punishment on his heart. He would never love another woman the way he did her. Not even Bobbi Jo and their on again / off again relationship would make him forget Lyndsay.

He walked up toward the fourth floor and slammed his foot on one of the stairs, his keys dropping to the floor where his unit was. "Dammit," he cursed and went to pick them up.

But that was when he heard a baby start to cry.

Clint looked up and saw that there was a small basket and waddled up fabric outside his door. Coming from that was the source of the crying.

There was a baby outside his door.

"What on..." he rushed to the basket and looked down.

There was a note resting alongside the crying newborn, a boy it looked like by the dark navy blue and gold trimmed clothing he was wearing. He had a white cap on top keep his head and ears warm.

He picked up the basket and quickly moved to open the door to bring the baby inside.

Flicking the switch on the nearest flickering lightbulb, Barton set the basket on his dining room table and looked to the note.

_To my beloved Cowboy,_

_I was doing my best to try and put you from my mind. To help the both of us to move on with our lives. However that day we spent at the lake has come to remind us of what happens when we allow our hearts to surrender to our whims._

The lake. That moment at the lake where they went to hide out and heal his injuries.

Or at least that's how he remembered it.

Memories returned to him.

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

_There were fireworks shooting and colorizing the skies above, keeping complete darkness from appearing._

_A small lake sat basking in the moonless sky resting deep in isolation._

_The pristine water was disturbed when two people jumped off the rocks and into its darkened abyss; holding hands that were tied together by a ribbon._

_He and Linney had dove into the water. They swam, actually skinny dipping underneath the fireworks that crashed and banged over their heads._

_The couple found it easy to kiss and exchange bubbles between them under the water._

_Finally Clint needed air and resurfaced. He blew the water out of his nose and shook out his spiky hair._

_Gently without disturbing the surface, her eyes surfaced; a predator seeing if their prey was alone._

_Then she pounced on him and they went under again._

_Hawkeye had to admit that he was having the time of his life swimming with the woman he loved._

_So he would make the most of this time with her, before they had to return to SHIELD that morning._

_His girl came about and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and neck. "How I love seeing the stars shine in your pristine eyes?" she told him._

_"And how I love to see you smile," he said back. "I just wish I could have a piece of you with me always. Something to always remind me of you."_

_Their bodies came very close together, her staring down into his eyes. "Why can't you?" she asked._

_He had smiled, just before kissing her yet again and slipping underneath water; vanishing below the surface._

L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7

Clinton opened his eyes and remembered where he was. They were painful to remember, but they also brought great joy to him as well.

He had been ashamed of the later activities in the lake at the time, but she swore to him that no one would know about it. Not even her stricter than art thou family whom she sworn she would wait until she got married_._

But his wish apparently came true. The golden ribbon that she had given him was still wrapped around his wrist under his arm bracer, but now this baby on his doorstep. This would be the ultimate reminder. How could their affair still be a secret?

The note continued onward.

_I could not risk SHIELD or my family finding out about my conception so I went into hiding until I conceived and welcomed our son. My family swore that they would disown and dishonor me...unless I surrendered him to you._

_His name is Francis Clinton Barton. I have blessed him with a gift of protection, but I long for him to be as skilled in the bow as you are. _

_Please take care of him and love him as you love me. I will continue in my vow to watch out for the both of you._

_My eternal love to you both._

_ Lyndsay Morgan_

This baby was his son, Francis. A son that they had conceived in those precious moments. Now they were bound together forever, but why wouldn't she have waited for him on his doorstep? If she had his baby, she would be safe now.

They could raise their son together.

How screwed up this was going to explain when he hit puberty and started asking where his mother was? Who his mother was?

Setting down the note, he looked down to the swaddled in baby in the basket.

Clint reached underneath the baby and he started crying for a second, but then he calmed once he was comfortably held in his arms.

He was speechless. Hawkeye did not know one thing about holding let alone taking care of a baby. He was definitely not father of the year material, but Linney had no choice.

She would have been dishonored, and he would never want her to give that up.

And so now he was going to be a single father.

"Hey there," he greeted his son. "Guess it is going to be just us guys for a while."

Francis started to cry a bit, but he did his best to bop him up and down to try and soothe him.

"Lyndsay," he spoke to his ceiling, "what were you thinking giving him to me?"

And surprisingly, he heard an answer.

"_I trust you_," the whispery echo sang around him. "_He will be your link to me...always_."

He closed his eyes tightly, shaking his head lightly, but looked to the baby again. His dry lips pursed followed by his tongue licking them.

"OK, Francis," he said. "I hope that you never hold it against me if your life gets a little screwed up, but I promise kiddo, we are going to be OK."

Francis coo'ed and shook his hands toward him.

The cellular phone in his pack started ringing. It was probably work calling trying to see where he was since he had gone home. He had yet to report in that he was home.

Natasha's number appeared on the phone ID.

"Hey Natasha," he answered.

"_Dude Hawkeye, where are you_?" his cohort's voice shouted over the loud music. "_Thought we were bar hopping tonight? Bobbi Jo is here and she is dying to see you_."

"I am going to have to pass tonight Tasha," Clint replied.

"_Why_?" She seemed upset.

"I have a new destiny that just showed up on my doorstep," he told her. "Something that has new plans for me."

"_Like...your archery princess showing up again_?" she asked. "_I am telling you Clint, she is not good for you_."

"Nope. Something a lot more compact size."

And Clinton and Francis Barton stayed up the whole night; learning and scanning one another until the both of them fell asleep.

* * *

_Asgard_

And Lynnea watched from afar in Asgard as her lover and her son grew in both power and bondage.

Though she was in a different time and a different realm, she vowed to never be far away and to love them for all eternity.

No power, no entity would keep her away from the people she loved most in all the nine realms.

They were worth everything and fighting every single day throughout the test of time.

* * *

_There, I told you I would make up for it. I know that Francis is technically Bobbi Jo and Clint's son, but like a certain God of Mischief, "I do what I want!"_

_Watch for those bonus scenes coming soon. _

_And again, thank you for your loyalty!_

_Oh Yeah, my announcement! Two new texts are in the engine ready to go._

_**Iron Man 2: Heart of an Avenger**_ - Tony and Abygail Stark are back! This time the supervillains are joining forces to bring down the threat that the Avengers are bringing to them. They take Abby Stark and Jane Foster hostage to force their partners to do their very whim. Can Tony, Thor, or SHIELD find the missing women or will the girls find their own way to freedom?

_**Stockholm II: Redemption**_ - The sequel to the SMASH hit "Stockholm" is coming! King Loki, Queen Jane, Prince Lukas and Princess Lynnea, the Chitauri, the tesseract...the greatest conflict to besiege Midgard is coming, and only the Odinson Family is the one who can save their realm from the darkness that is coming.

_Spread the word, and subscribe to me under "Author Alerts" to stay informed._


	30. Bonus Scene: Lynnea returns to Clint

_This is the first of two bonus scenes featuring Clint and Lynnea. Remember that scene in the healing room where Clint said a "future version of Lynnea came to visit" ? If I had put it in the story, this is what would have happened._

_The middle of the scene is a little risqué, but not too graphic. If you are offended, please skip until she returns to her kingdom._

_Music_

**Princess on a roof** - "_The Doctor's theme" _followed by_ "Harriet Jones, Prime Minister_" from Doctor Who  
**Desperate passion** - "_The Ayrie_" from Love Never Dies  
**Return to SHIELD / making the bracelet work** - "_UNIT_" from Doctor Who  
**Creating a portal **- "_Hologram_" from Doctor Who

* * *

**Deleted Entry: Desperate Measures**

Finally it was nighttime and Clint was being dismissed to return home. It was going to be a good time to be released for nearly four days before he was going to be deployed on a new mission.

What made it better was that he and Natasha were going to be deployed together. Over the weekend, they were going to discuss their cover and what they were going to do to maintain it and complete the mission.

So he would sleep tonight away, party like hell over the weekend, and then work with Tasha the rest of the week.

He rode home to his apartment and parked in the alley alongside his building. Grabbing his helmet, holster and quiver, Clint headed for the street.

The streetlights flickered and nearly darkened, but returned to their glowing state.  
"Great, another waste of my tax money," he grumbled and headed inside.

It was a slow walk up the four flights of stairs to his loft on the top level, but it was worth it to pay extra and get the bigger space.

Gave him an awesome place to stretch out and shoot targets across the room.

He walked through his open door, watching the lights flicker again while putting his gear on the table.

The cool clear night air was tempting him to come out and play.

Reaching into his refrigerator for something to drink, Clint headed to the fire escape that lead to the roof.

However, the flattop was not unoccupied.

A woman stood on the ledge with her arms outspread at her sides while the gentle breeze tossed her hair about and ruffled scarves on her arms.

"Hey," he spoke out, "you really should not be up there." He slowly approached. "That crumbling concrete on the ledge could give way."

"Worried about me, are you?" the woman's voice said. "I am a goddess after all. I think I can manage. I just want to see if I do fall if an immortal can die."

That voice. That precious voice that spoke to him...mixed with the pleasant smell of jasmine that came from her hair.

_No_, it couldn't be.

"Linney?" he called his former partner, now traitor / goddess of Asgard.

She had fled SHIELD nearly a week ago, taking the tesseract with her. Now she stood, wanting to kill herself.

Where had she been all that time? He figured he would never see her again now that she had the tesseract in her realm.

"OK, Linney, you do not want to do this."

"Yes I do Clint. I want to see if I can feel again."

_No, this was not his princess. She did not want to die like this. Did she not have a family that she wanted to get back home too?_

"Feel what? The cold rocky concrete as your blood stains the pavement. Not worth it." He continued to draw closer and reach for her hand. "Why don't you come down and relax?"

"I cannot do that," she replied, their eyes still not meeting.

"Linney," he said and pulled her wrist.

There they were. Bruises, burned scars, and welts that covered over her arms. The veils of her black scarves that connected to bracelets around her biceps covered her wounds so he would not see them.

One of the burns was a clawed handprint that appeared would never heal.

"Oh my god," he whispered. "Linney look at me."

Her painful eyes filled with tears and lines tracing and staining their path down her cheeks gave her a look of despondency and pain.

The black and red leather piece across her upper body covered her breasts but left a plunging gap down her front. She was burned slightly across there as well.

"There is nothing left anymore," she told him. "I want to die."

She tried pulling back, but Clint Barton reached out and took her into his arms. He yanked her from the ledge and pulled her to the stony surface. They hit the rocks after slipping on the slick stone. She struggled to get loose from him, but he would not release her.

"No," he told her. "You are not going to do this. There has to be another way."

Linney squirmed free and stood away from him.

"By the gods Clinton, don't you think that I have tried!" she shouted. "Amora is taking a chance by holding my body in limbo while I am able to come to you. She is putting her life on the line to allow me to traverse time and reality itself."

"What the hell is wrong with you? You are not the Princess Lynnea that left me a week ago and went to save your family."

"And there in lies the problem! I didn't. I was forced into marrying Surtur to save my family." He was mortified that she had been forced to marry the monster who wanted her.

Clint had been reading about the gods and stories during his downtime.

"I am now locked up in the Palace of Fire, a prisoner to respond to very whim of my husband. I am to give in and submit to him at anytime," she told him, showing the flaming ruby on her finger. "He has taken everything from me. My family, my kingdom, my soul, everything that I hold precious and dear. The only thing he has yet to take is my life and I beg him to do it every time and he mocks me; just as he prepares to take me."

Lynnea was nothing but a sex slave to this demon who now was married to her.  
"I am no use to anyone and I am begging you Clint. Please, find a way to kill me so I can be free of his evil. Do not allow me to return to Muspelheim and be a slave to his insatiable passion of evil. I am dying Clinton and you are the only one who can save me."

She was weeping hysterically, grasping tightly onto his vest.

He took her into his arms and held her tightly against his body. Her weeping was powerful and unrelenting.

"Tell me what to do, besides killing you because I will not do it," he whispered against her head. "Tell me how I can save you."

"Please do not send me back. I cannot do it anymore."

"We will find a way," he said. "Hey, look at me." Linney looked up at him. "I can, no I will save you."

She paused as she snuffled and wiped away the tears in her eyes.

"There maybe something. Do you still have my time bracelet I left behind?" she asked.

"The geeks at SHIELD have it. They are trying to figure out how to make it work."

"I can teach you. Open the chamber outside, pinch the dust in your fingers, and focus upon the time and place where you wish to travel. It will bring you to me. Concentrate upon me and your feelings 1200 years into the future. You will come right to Asgard and you can be my hero. My knight to rescue me from the fires of death." Her hands placed themselves firmly on his cheeks.

"I will come and save you then," he whispered, covering her hands with his own, "but let me save you now."

Their lips touched very briefly and softly. He feared she would fade away and be pulled back to her realm; away to endure the horrors of her current situation again.

However, she continued to stay with him.

His hands strayed down the silken flesh that lead to the leather jeans that draped her legs.

Linney's hands grasped tightly onto his vest to keep her body sealed to him. It was clear she was trying desperately to stay with him.

Clint picked up her legs and carried her even as they still savored in each other's desperate passion.

Even as she struggled to stay in his world, Lynnea's passion was unlike anything he had ever felt. Her life depended upon how much she consumed from him.

Her body was energy, passing through the both of them even in his seedy apartment and the bed that squeaked and rattled uncontrollably.

Linney's fingers clawed down his back, tracing every contortion and twinge of his muscles while his mouth nibbled and nipped along her jaw and neckline.

She whispered his name in ecstasy several times. Her body was enjoying making love to him. He was with her as well.

He looked down upon her once they had reached another point of culmination. Her prismatic green eyes sparkled finally; not from tears in her eyes, but with happiness and love.

"Do you feel better?" he asked.

"So long as I am with you Clint, I have never felt so alive." Her fingers came to comb through his hair. "You must rescue me my love, or all we can do is this."

"Random rendezvouses?"

"Precisely."

He was about to respond when Lynnea looked to her hands, her ever slowly fading hands.

"No," she whispered. "Amora, please. Allow me to stay."

He could hear a voice, no doubt the witch or spellcaster that had allowed them to be together.

"_He comes my queen_," the voice spoke. "_You must return or you will be harmed_."

Their eyes met as her hands tried to hold his face before she vanished. "Come find me," she begged him. "Save me my hero."

Clint put his lips on her fading mouth...just as she vanished from around him and the bed.

His lover was gone.

And he was bound and determined to return to SHIELD tonight to get her back.

* * *

Clint Barton charged down the hall, gaining the attention of the higher-ups and other operatives who knew he had left for the night.

He was heading for the lab. He had to make sure that what Lynnea had said was going to work for his mission into saving her.

Walking into the lab, the scientists looked at him surprisingly.

"How might we help you Agent Barton?" the male asked.

"You can get me the bracelet I recovered from the Asgardian Princess from last week?" he asked.

"But we are still studying its pow..."

"The bracelet, now!" he ordered.

"Yes sir," the waddling geek replied.

While the object was coming back to him, his boss along with Agent Coulsen appeared.

"Agent Barton," Fury said, "thought we told you to go home for the night?"

"And I went there sir," Clint replied, "only to find our lost Asgardian Princess on my roof; preparing and looking for a way to off herself?"

"Wait! You talked to her?" Coulsen asked. "What did she say?"

The cold silver was returned to his hands and he caressed the silver engravings of the band in his fingers.

"She went home and was unable to defeat a monster who had taken control of her realm thanks to Viktor Von Doom," he continued to explain what was happening or had happened. "Told me she needed help. Our help."

He looked at the crystal shell that held the swirling spinning dust within.

"Barton, do you know what you are doing or how to use that thing?" his boss asked.

Clint found a notch to flip open the shell, which he did.

Her words echoed in his mind. "Pinch the dust in your fingers, focus upon the time and place where you wish to travel," he heard the words again as his body did what she told him to do.

He took a pinch of dust and tossed it outward.

A portal opened in front of everyone.

"Geronimo!" he shouted and charged inward and felt weightless.

He watched people around him move throughout time and space for his reality, but what did Linney say...oh yes, focus on where I want to go.

But he was not ready for war...least not yet.

He focused on two minutes after he left, watched as a portal opened, and Clint walked right back into the lab where he once stood.

"Any questions?" he asked.

Clint Barton could not be happier. She had been right all along.

* * *

It worked like clockwork, all the pun intended.

He sat in his quarters, calibrating his bow to his quiver that was freshly stocked with arrows, watching them cycle around and a traditional tip secured itself to the first bolt. It would be ideal to be armed and ready when he passed through the portal.

All was going according to plan. He would use the bracelet, focus on Linney, and travel through time to save her.

But he wasn't going to be traveling two minutes away. This was 1200 years he would navigating.

Clint had to admit that he was a little scared.

The vest was slipped over his t-shirt and slowly zipped up to secure to his body.

The quiver was locked and loaded to his spine.

His quarter's door opened and Tasha came entering; no doubt to stop him.

"So, you are going to go?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" he answered, reaching for his bracer to slip onto his arm.

"Oh, I don't know, you might get killed. You might be walking into a trap. Hell, you do not even know where and when you need to go to find her."

"Don't need to," he replied. "The magic dust responds to the request of the person who uses it. I just tell them to return me to Linney when she left Earth to return home and it will. Even so, I know that it was 1200 years in the future."

"And the part about where you might die in a foreign land?"

He did stop prepping. Clint knew he would be lying if he told her that he was not afraid.

But for some reason, he felt pulled in saving the lost princess.

"She kept me alive and she did not kill me when she should have," he replied. "I think I owe her a little assistance."

He walked out of his room, but felt Tasha's shadow as she followed him.

"That girl has caused nothing but trouble. You danced with her in a bar and then suddenly Von Doom nearly steals the tesseract..."

"Emphasis on nearly," he filtered in.

"I'm not done," she spoke over him. "Then she infiltrates SHIELD and Doom tries to steal it again. Then she steals it herself. Quite frankly, she is going to get you killed or some other innocent operatives in your Prince Charming delusion of grandeur that she needs you."

"You done?" he asked.

"Clint," his best friend or the closest thing he had to a friend said, "I love you and I cannot bear losing you in some futuristic world of gods and demons all because you want to save Princess what's her face."

He was hurt that he did not have her backing.

Clint bent over and kissed her just off the side of her mouth.

"Thank you Nat," he said, "but this is something that I have to do. She does not deserve to die alone and that is precisely what is going to happen to her; especially with Doom and whomever it is he is teaming with. I love you more than I can share, and that faith and commitment will keep me alive."

"Then take this with you," she said, presenting a small silver object in her hand.  
It was a silver ornament, a hawk screaming that would be a cap on a fantail and fly through the air with a shot.

"Thanks love," he acknowledged her gift and took it into his hand. "I will clip it on; once I get to where I am going."

He walked passed her, heading for the laboratory to work with the magic.

Clint took hold of the bracelet again, placing some of the gentle stardust into his palm. He watched the blue, green, and silver stars spin delicately within.  
Barton slowly carried the storm toward where he would open the gateway to Linney's world.

What if everyone was right? What if he wound up lost or blown to bits through the use of his portal? What if he died in battle in her world?

_Oh well, at least he was the only one that was going. Not much to lose there._

He brought the dust forward and closed his eyes.

"Agent Barton," his boss's voice called from behind.

"Sir, with all due respect, if Natasha sent you here to stop me," he spoke out against his commander and slowly turned, "I am still going to go to Asgard."

But Nick Fury was not alone.

Natasha, Commander Fury, Agent Maria Hill, Tony Stark in his Iron Man armor, and several SHIELD agents were assembled behind him.

"Tash," he asked.

"Did you honestly think we were going to let you go alone?" she replied.

"The tesseract is dangerous in the hands of Von Doom who may have taken control of Asgard by now," Fury added. "We need to get it back and save your princess from potentially getting killed."

He cracked a smile before turning back to stare into the dust. "Hang on princess," he whispered to the dust. "Your knight is coming." He concentrated hard. "Magical presence, take me to the one that controls you. Take me to her realm so I may save her life."

And Clint blew the dust outward.

The glowing sparkles flittered and fluttered before exploding into a massive portal out before everyone. It was the lab where PEGASUS was being researched and would serve his needs.

The light swirled and erupted in vast explosion, but this time he came prepared in the form of his reflective sunglasses.

He put them over his eyes.

The portal glowed with gold color within the blue and green ring around it.

This had to be it. It had to be his doorway to Asgard.

"Can we be sure that it is going to work?" Stark complained from behind.

"I said I could handle this," he spoke back, but not taking his eyes off the opening, "but it is your choice of coming with if you would like." He grabbed Linney's bracelet and put it into the front pocket of his vest.

Clint walked up the gangway toward the glowing light.

A hand grasped his and he looked to see Natasha at his side; as always.

"Here we go," he said and passed through the light and heat, entering what he hoped was paradise.

* * *

_I hope that you enjoyed this bonus scene. There is one more scene that would take place after the epilogue that I hope you will like as well._


	31. Bonus Scene 2: A desperate family

_And here is the final bonus scene. It has been a wonderful journey with you because without your reviews, suggestions, etc., I never would have finished this story. _ _So to you, I humbly dedicate this final addition to you._

_When thinking about what Clint looks like, think to Jeremy's role in "The Bourne Legacy."_

* * *

_This would be a bonus epilogue to the scene after Francis Barton was left with his father Clint. What if things got so bad that you wanted to give your only living family member to someone else?_

_There is an enemy more dangerous than a woman defending her cub._

* Listen to "I'll stand by you" by The Pretenders

* * *

It was another long night just like the last, but thankfully he was finally being given a chance to relax.

Francis was finally asleep and daddy was being given a chance to breathe. His son's stand-in mother Bobbi told him to go for a walk to clear his head.

Clint obliged whole-heartedly and dashed from his life.

Today had been a very low day. His son had not slept in nearly two days, crying uncontrollably, was teething, and barely eating. The docs had said that his son could sense his tension and that was the reason he was misbehaving for him.

Well how could he not be tense? SHIELD was killing him with work, he was constantly being called to the care center to take care of his son, and he was even cited with being distracted in his job.

Clint Barton was not just depressed. He was downright pissed off.

So he sat on the edge of his apartment's roof, his fist holding a bottle of jack in between his legs while tears were trying to fall, but he did not want to feel like such a pansy.

How could Lynds think that he could do this? Being a single father just sucked. He was not cut out to do this. He often thought if that was why he and his brother had been abandoned at the circus.

Though he did not want to admit it, Clint had thought about calling Social Services and asking them to take Francis from him. His son deserved so much better and so much more than he could give him.

But Tasha had talked him out of it. She had even called their mutual friend Bobbi to come and help him tonight. Natasha would have come, but she was being dispatched next week and was on general quarters.

So Bobbi came running and stopped him from putting his tyke up for adoption.

And now here he was, drinking himself into a stupor and hoping to finally get that precious sleep he wanted.

The bottle was finally empty with his final gulp. His goatee was coming in pretty heavily as he scrubbed it against his skin.

He opted to destroy the bottle by chucking it into the air, pulling out the pistol that rested at his side, and blowing it to shattered bits.

Normally that would make him want to celebrate about his mad skills. Even when he was drunk, he was still able to hit a target anywhere anytime.

Clint stood tall on the ledge, allowing the wind to blow in between his arms extended out to his sides. Maybe it would blow him off and no one would have to worry about him anymore.

Suddenly, there was a scent in the wind. Normally, the East River gave the island its normal pungent aroma.

This was different. It was the delicate smell of jasmine that filled his senses with relaxation and serenity.

It was coming from behind him.

Something reached out for his free hand that did not hold his handgun. The hand was soft as it reached out for his and clinched it lightly.

He turned around and saw what had to be an illusion.

The mother of his son, Lyndsay Morgan stood behind him.

"OK," he said, stepping off the ledge, "I am either beyond drunk, dead, maybe even both, because you left me a note saying that you were dropping our son in my lap and that you would never come back. News flash sweetheart. I am not father of the year material."

* * *

Princess Lynnea Lokidottir had been watching from afar in Asgard in the far off future. She had been watching with her shattering heart as Clinton was struggling as he juggled the responsibilities of being a SHIELD agent and father to their son.

She had seen that he was planning on abandoning their son and/or terminating his life in this moment.

That is when she had raced and threw herself at her uncle's feet, the King of Asgard, to send her to Midgard. She had caused all this pain to Clint and only she could help him.

Her secret came to light the more she asked to peer in on Clint and their son Francis.

Lynnea could no longer keep it secret, since her grandfather had passed recently and he had been the only one other than Heimdall the Guardian who knew.

Her mother Jane and father Loki had been disappointed with her at first, but they eventually did forgive her. They were just glad that they finally knew everything.

Linney raced to the portal, adorned her Midgardian disguise, and leapt into the open aperture. She appeared in a large park where her uncle and father had once stood to return the tesseract to Asgard after the great Midgardian / Chitauri War.

She heard the gunshot and feared she was too late as she used the wind to carry her across the city.

Now they stood face to face.

His words cut her heart further, but the attack had been justified. He deserved every right to be upset with her in saddling him with their son.

"I deserve your cruelty Clint," she said. "I abandoned you and I abandoned him. I never should have, but I had no choice."

"Oh shove it Linney!" he shouted, springing from the ledge to the loose stones of the roof.

"If you cared about either of us, even one iota, you would have said to hell with your family and started one with us!"

She started to cry. It was what she had wanted, but her fear of him not accepting her for whom she was and the possibility of living a mortal's life scared her.

"Where have you been when he cries all night," he was shouting in a rant. "Where have you been when he needs someone other than his screw-up of a father to feed him, change him, bathe him..."

"You are not a screw up," she shouted back at him. Her heart was breaking that he felt unworthy to be Francis's father. She desired to be a part of those activities, but was denied them.

Clinton was angry with her and it did not help that he was extremely intoxicated, which only made his anger worse.

"You have every right to be angry with me," she told him, "but is abandoning him to strangers or ending your life the way to help him? You in a sense will be making it worse for Francis."

"How much worse can his life get? He would be better off without me because he already does not know you."

"Clint," she said.

"You know what, just stop it," he shouted. "I am going to go do what I should have done when you first left him with me; find him a family who will love and take care of him."

Clint walked passed her, bumping her shoulder intentionally.

Lynnea grabbed his hand, taking a tight vice of it. She knew what she needed to do.

Magic escaped her fingers and raced up his arm, calming his raging heart, and clearing his mind. It was a basic enchantment, but he needed it.

His whole demeanor changed when he looked back to her. Tears filled and escaped his eyes and stroked down his cheeks, carving pathways through the minor stubble he had acquired.

"What did you do to me?" he asked her.

"I used magic on you," she told him. "I wanted to speak to the non inebriated, father of my baby, and my one true love Clint Barton; Midgard's finest archer."

Their bodies nearly touched as she looked up at him.

A hand came to brush along her cheek as her hair graced the top of his hand.

That is when she saw a familiar sight. His wrist was still wrapped with her golden hair ribbon, the one she had given him when he had rescued her from her dark fate. It was worn and dirty from being subjected to all of Clint's work, but at least he still had it.

"I knew you were too good to be true," he whispered to her. "You truly were a magical encounter."

She chuckled. "Just call me a daughter of mischief," she said to him. "Will you dance with me? Just like when we first met."

He took her hand and placed the other at her belt. She put her hand against his back near his shoulder.

They rocked delicately side-to-side, turning where they danced.

Clint lifted her hand and spun her around, watching and stealing glances from her as she did.

He appeared to be relaxing.

There came a point in their loving exchange where he gathered her against him, holding her ever so delicately in his arms.

Linney listened to his beautiful heart as it beat powerfully, whether out of love or sustaining his life.

His lips pressed hard against her temple while he took a deep inhale of her hair.

"Tell me that you will not leave us," he asked.

Her tears returned as both her arms wrapped under his to take a powerful grasp of his shoulders.

"Linney?" he said her pet name.

"I will not tell a lie," she said. "Though my father was once known for that behavior, I will not lie to you. But what I will promise you is the strength to endure and to raise our son the best you can."

Clint looked at her even as her hands still held his back.

"You...you can't go back. We need you...we need you to stay."

"I will be gone, but never far. I will give all that you need to be empowered to be the best father that Francis deserves and the strength to be the greatest archer in your realm."

He looked puzzled. "Realm?" he asked. "Are you..."

And she kissed his lips, using the one enchantment that would signal her departure from Midgard.

* * *

Clint Barton was lying on his couch as the sun shined into his eyes and brought him out of the sound sleep; a sensation he had not felt in weeks, but it sure felt great.

He squinted at the light that shined in his eyes.

His vision was still foggy turning to the thrift store bassinet where Francis slept near the couch.

Beside it he swore he saw a glowing maiden standing as she held his son in her arms. Her long flowing ivory dress and corset was enveloped by a golden aura. Her brunette curls cascaded across her shoulders.

"Linney," he called her name.

But the light faded and it was not her, but it was in fact Natasha. She was holding his son while she held a bottle.

"No Clint, it's me...Nat," Tasha said.

He swung his legs off the arm of the sofa and scrubbed his eyes.

"You feeling OK? You look a little flushed," she asked him.

"She was here," he blurted out. "I saw her. Lyndsay was here."

"No Clint, she's not. You came back and Bobbi said you were drunkenly passed out on the couch. I came in for relief."

"I don't understand. I thought you were going on a mission."

"Mission changed and it was cancelled," she told him. "Decided I would come and spend some time with Frankie and then Bobbi told me what happened and that you were in some drunken stupor. Ranting and raving about your baby mama."

Had last night been a dream? Had he imagined the whole thing in a drunken moment of time?

But that scent, the jasmine scent still stung at his nostrils. He only smelt it when it came from her hair.

_No, it could not have been a dream. She had to have been here._

"How is he?" he asked as Natasha was burping his son.

"Surprisingly calm this morning," she replied. "Like he is a whole new little boy."

Clint stood and came to see Francis. He did appear to be much calmer and relaxed. He was eating and acting normally.

She had to have been here and she had to have done something to make his hellish world seem to flip on itself. Now it was Eden.

_Oh his magical girl, where were you now?_

He wanted to thank her.

* * *

_Asgard - 1200 years in future_

Lynnea stood at her looking glass watching as Clint was now looking through the arched window toward the sunrise.

He seemed to be much happier...thanks to her divine interference. A little calm here, a little help from others there, and her lover and son would have the life that they deserved.

However, she would never be far and always gaze upon them to ensure their safety and longevity.

It would ensure her sanity as well.

* * *

_Again, thank you for your loyalty and wishes. Be on the look out for the two new stories: Stockholm II: Redemption and Iron Man 2: Avenge my Heart to be posted relatively soon._


End file.
